intercambio de parejas
by lokkita-masen
Summary: Siete días de sol, arena… Y sexo, sexo y más sexo. bella decidió invitar a su novio a una románticas vacaciones en el Caribe junto a Edward, su mejor amigo, y la novia de éste… lo que no sabia, es que al llegar a estas grandiosas vacaciones, todo iba a cambiar...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

Summary completo:

.

.

.

_Siete días de sol, arena… Y sexo, sexo y más sexo._

_Isabella Marie Swan lo planeaba todo y, ahora que ya tenía el trabajo que había soñado, su objetivo sería el matrimonio. El problema era que su novio no parecía tener los mismos deseos, así que decidió inspirarle en unas románticas vacaciones en el Caribe junto a Edward, su mejor amigo, y la novia de éste…_

_Edward Cullen estaba seguro de que aquello no era exactamente lo que su amiga había planeado… Porque nada más llegar a la playa sus respectivas parejas ardieron en deseo el uno por el otro en lugar de por ellos. Sin embargo, Edward e Isabella no tardaron en descubrir que dos amigos podían convertirse en magníficos amantes…_

.

.

.

**Bueno aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mi, actualizare todos los lunes y jueves sin falta (ya he adelantado mucho, a si que no me atrasare, además no es muy larga la historia no mas de 13 capítulos), espero que me digan su opinión para continuar :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD

.

.

.

—No me importa si te invitó al baile o no. Solo está tratando de llevarte a la cama. Mike es un obseso.

Edward Cullen estaba frente a su mejor amiga, Isabella Swan o como a ella le gusta que le digas, Bella Swan, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un gesto de testarudez en el rostro. Era un caso típico en el que uno no veía sus propias faltas, aunque a Edward nunca se le había ocurrido llevarse a Bella a la cama y Mike no era un ser tan promiscuo como él decía sino solo un tímido muchacho que se había enamorado de ella.

—Según tú, todos son obsesos, idiotas o delincuentes. Además, solo me ha invitado al baile de fin de curso, no a la habitación de un hotel. Por el amor de Dios, Edward, lo único que hizo fue besarme y pedirme que saliera con él.

Bella era probablemente la única chica de dieciocho años de todo el instituto a la que no habían besado hasta aquel día. Se imaginaba que principalmente se debía al hecho de que las chicas inteligentes, sinceras, Baja y de pecho plano no solían tener a los chicos haciendo cola. Sin embargo, también se debía al hecho de que Edward se había autodenominado perro guardián de su virtud. Por si aquello fuera poco, Edward, además de ser su amigo, era el chico de dieciocho años que más solía besar a las chicas. Y los buenos amigos no se besaban, ¿verdad?

Por eso, a Bella se le había ocurrido un plan. Así que, cuando Mike Newton se había decidido a besarla, había estado más que preparada. El beso de Mike no estuvo mal, pero, de repente, Bella empezó a preguntarse si besar a Edward estaría mucho mejor.

Bella estudió a Edward desde el balancín en el que se encontraba. Era de constitución media, fuerte, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Edward no era el chico más guapo del instituto, ni el más inteligente, ni si quiera el más atlético, pero poseía algo mucho más poderoso. Fuera lo que fuera, lo tenía. Las chicas se caían rendidas a sus pies desde que estaba en Primaria.

—Tendré que tener una pequeña charla con Mike Newton.

—Mira, no creo que haya que ponerse así por un beso. No es nada si te paras a pensar que hay chicas en el instituto que ya son madres.

—Isabella, no estarás pensando…

—Yo no quiero tener un niño, idiota, pero un beso y una cita para el baile de final de curso no me parece para tanto. Gracias a mi pecho plano y tus charlas con todos los chicos que se han parado a mirarme, ya voy algo retrasada en todo esto.

Bella le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para desplegar el encanto que utilizaba con el resto de las chicas, con las de curvas perfectas, altas y monas, y le dijera que ni su pecho plano ni sus flacuchas piernas tenían importancia. Esperó su respuesta, con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte que cuando Mike la había besado.

—Pero Bella, tú no conoces a los chicos del modo en que los conozco yo —replicó él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a todas partes menos a cualquier zona cercana al pecho de Bella. ¿Había avergonzado el asunto de sus casi inexistentes pechos al rey de los Casanovas? ¿Qué era lo que había provocado aquella incómoda tensión entre ellos?

Bella miró a las rosas que florecían al otro lado del porche, sintiendo que la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella. Agust, uno de los numerosos gatos callejeros que la tía Sue había adoptado, tomaba el aire en los escalones del porche.

Poco a poco, el corazón volvió a latirle con normalidad. Era una tontería que hubiera pensado que Edward podría considerarla algo más que una amiga. Solo se sentía algo inquieta por todos los cambios que se avecinaban sobre su vida. La graduación en el instituto, comenzar la universidad en el otoño… ¿Seguirían unidos Edward y ella o acaso conocería él a alguna chica en la universidad y dejaría de necesitar su amistad?

—Claro que conozco a los chicos. Tú eres un chico. Tengo una buena perspectiva sobre ese agujero negro que es la mente masculina. Por eso tuve que pensar en un plan.

—¿Otro de tus planes? —gruñó Edward, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Efectivamente, los planes de Bella salían mal en algunas ocasiones, como aquel experimento de quinto curso. Edward tenía que superar aquello. Después de todo, solo había tenido el pelo de color morado durante un par de días.

—Hacer planes tiene mucho sentido… —replicó ella. Ya había planeado los próximos años de su vida mientras que Edward estaba tratando todavía de decidirse por una universidad.

—Tienes que aprender a dejarte llevar, Bella.

—Si se hace un plan, uno debe atenerse a él.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta principal y la tía Sue salió al porche, con dos de sus gatos, Tiago y Jordi, pisándole los talones.

—Cielo, me marcho a la tienda. Quiero hacer esa torta de chocolate que tanto te gusta para tu fiesta de graduación y también necesitamos comida de gato. El tío Harry está en su estudio. Está teniendo problemas con su trozo de piedra, así que creo que es mejor que no te acerques a él.

En los doce años que Bella llevaba viviendo con ellos, había aprendido que era mejor no molestar al tío Harry cuando estaba esculpiendo en su estudio. En aquellos momentos se convertía en Leatherface.

Tiago se enroscó entre las piernas de Edward, mientras que Jordi se sentaba en el regazo de Bella y se quedaba dormida.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó la tía Sue, tras bajarse del porche—. Edward, ¿te vas a quedar a cenar?

—No necesito nada —respondió Bella, mientras acariciaba distraídamente al gato. Entonces, se asomó para mirar el acceso al garaje de una casa que estaba un poco más abajo—. Tu padre no está en casa, Edward —añadió. Él ni siquiera se molestó en mirar.

—Claro, me quedaré a cenar —comentó Edward, que casi nunca rechazaba una invitación, principalmente porque nunca sabía si su padre Carlisle y la novia Esme de este iban a estar en casa. Bella sabía que se reunía con ellos más por la compañía que por la comida.

—Por cierto —dijo Sue—, Renee llamó esta tarde —añadió. Como cada vez que alguien mencionaba el nombre de su madre, a Bella le dio un vuelto el estómago—. Charlie y ella no pueden venir a tu graduación, después de todo.

Sue le habló con un tono de voz suave y de disculpa, como siempre que le daba a Bella la noticias de que sus padres no irían a verla. Doce años atrás, Bella y sus padres habían ido a Fork procedentes de Florida, estado en el que vivían de ciudad en ciudad. Habían dejado a su hija "de visita" con su tía Sue y su tío Harry, pero Bella no los había visto desde entonces. Nunca habían regresado. Bella había perdido la cuenta del número de ocasiones en las que habían prometido ir a verla para luego no aparecer.

El alivio se enfrentó a la ira. Alivio porque no tendría que verlos e ira, una vez más, porque su hija no les importara nada en absoluto. Decidió adoptar una expresión neutral y mantener la voz firme.

—En realidad no los esperaba, pero gracias por decírmelo.

La tía Sue la miró durante un instante y luego se puso las gafas de sol.

—No tardaré mucho tiempo.

Nunca había salido por la puerta sin decir aquella promesa desde el día en el que había dejado su trabajo como Profesora en la reserva Quileute después de que Bella, que entonces contaba seis años, hubiera sufrido un ataque de pánico por su ausencia.

Bella trató desesperadamente de tragarse el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y vio cómo su tía se metía en el coche. Llevaba algún tiempo pensando que, tal vez aquella vez, sus padres…

Edward se sentó a su lado y volvió a poner el balancín en funcionamiento. La estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello en un familiar gesto de consuelo. Hacía doce años la había consolado del mismo modo, cuando la encontró llorando en los bosques que había detrás de su casa, cuando ella había comprendido por fin que sus padres no iban a regresar. Bella lo había consolado a él del mismo modo cuando Edward le había confesado que su madre Elizabeth se había emborrachado una y otra vez hasta causarse la muerte unos meses atrás.

—Son unos idiotas, Bella…

Ella lo miró. Las lágrimas que luchaba por contener en los ojos le nublaban sus rasgos. Reconocía el dolor que lo desgarraba a él. Cada vez que sus padres la defraudaban a ella, Edward volvía a perder de nuevo a su madre. Entonces, Bella repitió las palabras de consuelo que se habían ofrecido el uno al otro a lo largo de su infancia.

—No podernos elegir a nuestros padres, pero podemos elegir a nuestros amigos. Y yo te elegí a ti.

Bella colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y acalló el temblor de deseo adolescente que le corrió por la espalda al sentir aquel contacto. Los novios iban y venían, pero los amigos eran para siempre.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí les traigo la introducción a la historia, es necesario para que vean el lazo que une a nuestros protagonistas, ya el siguiente capy lo subiré el día lunes aunque ya esta listo…: D ¡nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**.**

Doce años después…

—¿Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Bella, mientras empujaba el folleto encima de la mesa. Ya se imaginaba lo que Edward pensaría de las fotos de prometedoras playas de arena blanca, aguas cristalinas y noches tropicales.

Antes de responder, Edward miró por la ventana del restaurante en el que se encontraban, observando las aceras cubiertas de nieve medio derretida y el cielo gris.

—En Forks, la temperatura apenas va a conseguir remontar los cero grados durante el resto de la semana —comentó, con una suave sonrisa torcida que llevaba rompiendo corazones desde el instituto—. Sol, arena y sexo. ¿Qué me va a parecer? ¿Y a qué se debe esto?

—Se trata de una celebración. Estás frente a la nueva directora de marketing de Murphy y Ateara. El título viene acompañado de un despacho con ventana y un buen aumento de sueldo.

—Madre mía, Bella. Eso es estupendo. Ya lo has conseguido —respondió él, con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes a la perfección.

Después de todos aquellos años como amigos, el corazón de Bella latía un poco más fuerte cuando él sonreía de aquella manera, aunque cuando mostraba su sonrisa torcida… mejor ni hablar.

—Me moría de ganas de decírtelo.

—Te lo mereces. Durante ocho años has trabajado como la que más y eres muy buena en lo que haces. Tienen mucha suerte de contar contigo. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Jacob?

Pobre Edward. ¿Durante cuántos almuerzos había tenido que sufrir las tribulaciones del mayor enemigo de Bella, Jacob Back? Más o menos el mismo número que ella había sufrido con sus cambios de novias.

—Jacob no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Quil Ateara y él son como hermanos. Más o menos consideraba que ese ascenso iba a ser para él. Presentó su renuncia esta misma mañana, cuando anunciaron mi ascenso. Si quieres saber mi opinión, me importa un comino.

—No me extraña. Ha hecho que tu vida sea un infierno durante estos dos últimos años. Más de una vez, me habría gustado encontrármelo en un callejón oscuro.

—No, ha sido mucho mejor así. No debería haber menospreciado a una mujer que está decidida a conseguir algo.

—Decidida a conseguir algo y con una competitividad enorme. Déjame que te pregunte una cosa, ¿eres acaso la directora de marketing más joven en la historia de tu empresa?

—Por dos años —respondió Bella, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa—. Y tú no te quedas atrás, Edward. Eres el mejor vendedor que Rooker Sports Equipment tiene en el sureste.

—Y ese aumento de sueldo… ¿es muy grande?

—¿Me estás preguntando si voy a ganar más dinero que tú? ¿Se trata de eso? No te lo diré nunca —comentó, con una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que podría aprovechar cuando te pille descalza y hacerte cosquillas hasta que lo confieses.

—Serías hombre muerto. Digamos solo que te estoy alcanzando a gran velocidad. Bueno, ¿queréis venir tu novia y tú con Jasper y conmigo a Jamaica? —le preguntó, mientras se servía un poco de ensalada—. Venga. Sería mucho más divertido si os venís. Por cierto, ¿quién es tu novia ahora?

—Se llama Alice y es una chica muy genial.

—Sí, claro. Todas los son —replicó Bella. Y era cierto. Incluso después de pasar a la siguiente, Edward se las arreglaba para llevarse bien con ellas. Era un enorme y feliz harén. Nunca cesaba de sorprenderla y de enojarla—. Cambias de novia con tanta facilidad como se cambia de canal.

—Hay muchos buenos programas, Bella. Si permaneces en un canal demasiado tiempo, te puedes perder algo bueno en otro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. No le parecía que aquel fuera el modo más adecuado de enfocar una relación. Estaba preocupada por Edward y su incesante flujo de relaciones sin importancia.

—¿Qué es lo que hablas con esas mujeres tan genial, pero tan poco inteligentes con las que sueles salir?

—¿Estás tratando de decir que una mujer inteligente no saldría conmigo?

—Por supuesto. Ninguna mujer en sus cabales saldría con un hombre que cambia de canal tan rápidamente como tú.

—Tal vez tenga un control remoto para cambiar de canales impresionante…

Una reacción completamente femenina la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies, lo que hizo que las señales de alarma se dispararan dentro de ella. No pensaba decirle que se había preguntado sobre su "control remoto" en algunas ocasiones, tarde, cuando estaba en la intimidad de su dormitorio. Sabía que eso, por muy impresionante que fuera, no tenía cabida en una amistad.

—No te metas en ese terreno. Y no trates de cambiar de tema. Bueno, ¿de qué habláis?

—De cosas… No espero una conversación muy profunda con una novia —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Menos mal, porque si no se te acabaría la suerte…

—Si quieres hablar de la paz mundial, encantado.

—Lo he estado pensando —prosiguió ella—. He decidido que eres retrasado emocionalmente y que yo te lo facilito —añadió, solo medio en broma. ¿Era su amistad la razón por la que no dejaba de tener una relación detrás de otra? Si ella fuera un hombre, ¿trataría Edward de conseguir una relación más profunda con las mujeres con las que salía?

—Soy un hombre. Se supone que debo ser retrasado emocionalmente.

—Pues lo haces muy bien. Sí, sí, ríete. Un día, alguien te va a romper el corazón. Y bien roto.

—No. Eso no va a ocurrir nunca.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Se cambia de canal antes de que a uno le interese demasiado el programa. Además, en el improbable caso de que eso ocurra, te tengo a ti para que me ayudes a recoger los trozos. ¿Estás segura de que Alice y yo no vamos a estropearle el plan al cerebrito si nos unimos a vosotros en estas vacaciones?

—Estoy segura de que a Jasper no le importará cuando se lo mencione.

—¿Todavía no lo sabe? Eres increíble. Lo preparas todo y luego le das las fechas para que sepa cuándo tiene que presentarse.

—Más o menos —admitió Bella—. Ahora está a punto de conseguir también un ascenso y está muy ocupado.

—¿Habláis los dos de algo que no sea el trabajo?

Jasper, que era profesor asociado de Literatura Griega y Romana en la Universidad de Seattle se tomaba muy en serio a sí mismo.

—De vez en cuando. A los dos nos vendrían muy bien unas vacaciones —respondió Bella.

En realidad, Jasper era tan serio que un toque de frivolidad le vendría muy bien. Esperaba que aquellas vacaciones dieran una nueva vida a una relación algo estancada. Los dos habían estado trabajando muy duro. Un poco de relax les vendría muy bien a ambos.

En aquel momento, su camarera de siempre, Ángela, se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Qué tal estaba todo? —preguntó. Edward levantó el pulgar a modo de respuesta—. Estupendo. ¿Vais a compartir hoy un postre?

—No —respondió Bella, pensando en la playa y en el traje de baño.

—Sí, claro que sí. Una baclava y dos tenedores.

Ángela sonrió y se marchó. Edward afectaba a las mujeres de ese modo. Jóvenes, viejas, No importaba. Las seducía a todas.

—Solo tomaré un poco. No me dejes tomar más que un bocado.

—De acuerdo. Te detendré después de un bocado —dijo él, mirándola atentamente. Entonces, se reclinó en el asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Qué pasa ahora? —añadió, notando enseguida que Bella tenía algo más que decir—. Te lo veo en la mirada.

—¿Qué mirada?

—Tienes en los ojos esa mirada que dice que tienes un plan.

—De hecho, sí, tengo un plan —replicó ella. Siempre había vivido con un plan. Le gustaban. Gracias a un plan había conseguido sus objetivos profesionales. Había llegado el momento de dedicarse a la vida personal—. Tener un plan no es ningún delito.

—Cuéntamelo. ¿De qué se trata ahora? ¿De alcanzar la vicepresidencia en dos años?

—Bueno, me gustaría, pero esta vez se trata de algo más personal.

—¿Vas a empezar a dar clases de yoga?

—No, pero no me importaría. Quiero ver si Arenas Calientes podría ser un lugar adecuado para celebrar una luna de miel. Jasper y yo llevamos casi un año saliendo. Cuando él consiga su puesto, deberíamos considerar comprometernos.

—¿Comprometeros? ¿Luna de miel? —preguntó él, atragantándose por la sorpresa.

—¿Necesitas que te dé un golpe en la espalda? —replicó Bella, sin comprender por qué se sentía tan culpable.

—¿De verdad te casarías con él?

—¿Es que no te cae bien Jasper?

En realidad, sabía que aquella era una pregunta algo estúpida. Desde su primera cita a los dieciocho años, Edward siempre les había encontrado algún fallo a todos sus novios, lo mismo que le pasaba a ella con las mujeres que entraban y salían de la vida de su amigo.

—Está bien, pero no para casarse. ¿Y por qué necesitas un marido?

—No necesito un marido. Quiero un marido. Acabamos de cumplir los treinta años. Quiero envejecer al lado de alguien.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos pinchamos los dedos e hicimos un juramento cuando teníamos nueve años? Nos prometimos que siempre seríamos amigos. Nos haremos viejos juntos. Mira. Hemos cumplido los treinta. Ya nos estamos haciendo viejos.

—No me refiero a eso. Quiero una familia.

—Pero si ya tienes a tu tía Sue y a tu tío Harry.

—Sí, son maravillosos, pero no son mi familia de verdad. Se hicieron cargo de mí cuando mis padres me dejaron tirada, pero no somos una verdadera familia. Somos más bien una familia por obligación. Mis padres… que te voy a decir al respecto. Quiero construir mi propia familia.

—Nosotros somos como una familia…

—Sí, puede ser, pero yo quiero tener un anillo en el dedo que simbolice un compromiso. Quiero un marido que regrese a casa todas las noches y tener un hijo dentro de unos pocos años. Quiero la familia que nunca he tenido.

En aquel momento, Ángela colocó el postre entre ambos y señaló el folleto de Arenas Calientes.

—Parece un lugar fantástico —comentó—. ¿Os vais a ir ahí?

—Bella cree que tiene potencial como lugar para celebrar una luna de miel.

—Me siento algo mareada —dijo la mujer, agarrándose la blusa—. Los dos lleváis viniendo aquí una vez a la semana durante siete, tal vez ocho años. Todos los jueves a las doce y media. No me puedo creer que, por fin, estéis juntos.

Bella reprimió una extraña sensación al escuchar las palabras de Ángela. La camarera no había sido la primera persona a lo largo de los años que había especulado con que Edward y ella sentían algo más que amistad por el otro, pero se equivocaban.

—No hay razón para marearse, Ángela. Solo somos amigos.

Edward tragó saliva y sonrió.

—La estoy ayudando a ver si este sitio está bien para celebrar una luna de miel con otro hombre. ¿Para qué si no están los amigos?

.

.

.

.

.

Haciendo malabarismos con un tarro de sopa Wonton, ternera con brécol, pollo Dragón y seis cervezas, Edward llamó a la puerta de Bella. Se imaginó que sería mejor matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Podrían ver el partido de hockey que había en televisión al tiempo que él trataba de inyectarle algo de sensatez a Bella en el tema del matrimonio.

El viento era tan gélido que estaba deseando llegar a Jamaica. Esperaba que Bella recuperara la cordura antes de que se marcharan para que pudieran disfrutar de aquella semana de sol, arena y sexo… no necesariamente en aquel orden.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta.

—Un momento —dijo ella, mientras le abría la puerta.

Llevaba su atuendo típicamente dominguero, un viejo pantalón, calcetines gruesos, y una sudadera muy amplia. De hecho, era de Edward. Sus sudaderas terminaban, sin que pudiera explicárselo, en el armario de Bella.

—¿Qué has traído? Estoy muerta de hambre.

—Comida china —respondió él, mostrándole los paquetes.

—Genial. Entra. Deja la comida en la mesa y pondré las cervezas en el frigorífico.

Edward dejó los paquetes encima de la mesa de café, que estaba cubierta de periódicos. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Para ser la reina del orden en el trabajo, era muy desordenada en casa. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó encima de la ella, en el sillón.

Mientras Bella sacaba platos de cartón de la cocina, Edward encendió la televisión y abrió los paquetes de comida. El fuego ardía en la chimenea. La casa de Bella siempre resultaba muy acogedora.

—¿Quieres una cerveza ahora? —preguntó ella, desde la cocina.

—Sí.

Jessi, la perra Collie que Bella había adoptado en un albergue de animales, se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre la pierna de Edward.

—Hola, bonita. No me vas a engañar. Ya te conozco muy bien. Es la comida lo que te interesa —dijo Edward, mientras la perra lo miraba con sus solemnes ojos negros—. Olvídalo. Esto no es bueno para perros.

Bella regresó al salón, con platos servilletas, cubiertos y dos cervezas.

—Ten cuidado —comentó, riendo—. No sabe que es un perro.

—Es muy lista. Yo creo que sí lo sabe —comentó, mientras Bella se sentaba en el sofá y empezaba a servirse un poco de sopa. Él hizo lo mismo con el pollo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella mientras estemos en Jamaica?

—La tía Sue y el tío Harry se van a quedar con ella. A los que no tienen casa no les dicen que no —comentó, con una cierta melancolía.

—No creo que les cueste cuidar de lo que aman —replicó Edward. Su dulce Bella… ¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta de que sus tíos la querían por sí misma?—. Jessi estará con ellos mucho mejor que en una perrera.

—Eso es lo que yo creo. Bueno, ¿vamos a ver el partido o no?

—Apuesto cinco dólares a que los Rangers ganan a los Flyers.

—De acuerdo.

Durante la primera parte, Edward disfrutó de la animación de Bella más que del partido. Con un poco de competitividad, ella brillaba.

—¿Has visto eso? ¿Has visto ese movimiento? Debería haberle pegado una torta —gritó ella, con sus ojos chocolates llenos de ira. Tenía el cabello castaño algo despeinado por donde se había pasado las manos.

—Das miedo… —comentó él, riendo.

—Sí, bueno. No lo olvides —replicó ella. Edward estaba a punto de hablar de Jasper cuando ella volvió a hablar—. Bueno, ¿quiere venir Alicia a Jamaica?

—Se llama Alice. Y sí, está encantada con el viaje.

—¿A qué se dedica?

—Es científica de cohetes espaciales.

—Sí, claro —replicó ella, mientras se tomaba un poco de brécol—. Venga, dime la verdad. ¿A qué se dedica?

—De verdad es científica de cohetes espaciales. Licenciada en Física Cuántica.

—¿No me estás tomando el pelo? —insistió Bella, atónita.

—No. Además, habla cinco idiomas —añadió él. En realidad, no le importaba. No estaba buscando una relación a largo plazo. Alice era muy divertida y muy guapa.

—Oh.

—Sí. Supongo que hay al menos una mujer inteligente que está dispuesta a salir conmigo —dijo él, recordando el comentario que Bella había hecho el jueves.

—¿Y cómo es?

—Fue Miss Washington.

—Oh… Bueno, en ese caso, estoy deseando conocerla.

—Y ella también tiene muchas ganas de conocerte a ti.

—Claro… —susurró ella, mirándose cómo iba vestida.

—Estás muy limpia hoy.

—Gracias… creo.

—Solo estaba bromeando. Me parece que estás estupenda tal y como estás ahora —susurró él.

Edward extendió la mano y le quitó un poco de salsa del labio inferior con el pulgar. Se detuvo más de lo necesario, mientras sentía que un extraño calor se apoderaba de él.

—Muy sexy…

Bella lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Al ver la reacción de ella, Edward apartó rápidamente la mano. Era Bella. Algo se había reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Cautela? ¿Deseo? Desapareció en un instante.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, devolviéndoles al camino más seguro de la amistad—. Queda mucha ternera con brécol, si te apetece.

—Claro —comentó Edward, mientras se servía un poco en el plato para tratar de cubrir la incomodidad que él mismo había introducido. Había querido hacerle un cumplido y había terminado a punto de lanzarse sobre ella—. Entonces, ¿a Jasper no le importa que Alice y yo vayamos con vosotros?

—Cuando hablé con él por teléfono estaba algo distraído, pero creo que le pareció bien.

—¿Has pensado bueno eso de… con Jasper? —preguntó. No pudo pronunciar la palabra matrimonio.

—Claro que sí. Yo lo quiero. Nos llevamos bien. Es estable, me puedo fiar de él. Creo que es un buen plan.

Maldita sea. Edward sabía que, si no hacía algo, Bella terminaría casándose con Jasper solo por ver que su plan había funcionado. Jasper no era el hombre adecuado para ella… Edward no sabía exactamente por qué, pero lo sabía…

Si estaba tan decidida a buscarse marido, él la ayudaría. Más tarde, tal vez cuando hubieran regresado de Jamaica. Alguien que apreciara su belleza y su multitud de cualidades, pero no tan débil que no pudiera enfrentarse a su fuerte personalidad. Ese alguien no era Jasper.

Edward suspiró. Tendría que encontrar un modo de convencerla, porque los amigos no dejaban que sus amigos se casaran con la persona equivocada.

.

.

**Empezamos con el primer capitulo…que les pareció… comenten como va la historia… ya en el siguiente capitulo llegaran a Jamaica, nos leemos **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

* * *

**.**

—¡Bienvenidos!

Bella sonrió al joven que los recibió a Edward y a ella a la entrada del restaurante.

—¿Dos?

—Cuatro. Estamos esperando a dos personas más.

—Muy bien. Si quieren acompañarme… Siguieron al camarero a través del comedor. Aquel restaurante era lo que había hecho que Bella se decidiera por Arenas Calientes. Estaba al aire libre, sobre una plataforma encima de las aguas del Caribe.

Al final, el maître les indicó una mesa al lado del agua.

—¿Qué les parece esta?

—Perfecta —respondió Bella, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—El camarero les atenderá dentro de un momento.

—Creo que esperaremos hasta que lleguen los otros dos —dijo Edward, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Bella suspiró de puro placer y miró a su alrededor. Las vistas del mar y de la costa eran maravillosas desde aquel punto.

—¿No te parece maravilloso? —preguntó, agarrando a Edward impulsivamente de la mano—. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí… —añadió. No creía que fuera lo mismo si no pudiera compartir aquel lugar con él.

Enredó sus dedos con los de él. Seguramente sus excitados sentidos la llevaron a imaginarse la sensación que sintió cuando Edward hizo lo mismo.

—Los folletos no le hacen justicia a este lugar. Todo es mucho más hermoso. Además, en los folletos no se puede sentir la brisa del mar, ¿verdad?

—Eso es exactamente lo que me parece a mí… Es más vivo y vibrante. Es un lugar perfecto para una luna de miel.

Una imagen se le pasó por el pensamiento. Se imaginó con un sencillo vestido blanco, con el velo volando al viendo y aquella arena tan fina entre los dedos de los pies, sintiendo la fuerte mano de su marido en la suya y viendo una apasionada promesa en sus ojos verdes… Oh, no… Su fantasía se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué estaba Edward haciendo en su fantasía? Debía ser Jasper el que apareciera. Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. No había pasado nada. Solo había sido un pequeño desliz, provocado por el hermoso paisaje y la proximidad de su amigo. Nada más.

Se soltó de él con el pretexto de ahuecarse el cabello. Era el momento perfecto para hablar de la pareja casi perfecta de Edward.

—¿Cuándo va a bajar Alice?

—Estaba hablando por teléfono, Comprobando cómo va un proyecto. No estaba muy segura de cuánto tardaría. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que has dado en el blanco —dijo, aunque algo a su pesar.

Siempre le había preocupado que Edward fuera de una relación a otra. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desconcertada con la perfección de Alice? Una voz insidiosa empezó a susurrarle al oído. _Porque es la primera mujer por la que te sientes amenazada. Porque la ves ocupando tu lugar en la vida de Edward_.

—Podría ser la elegida.

—¿La elegida? —preguntó Edward, mirándola completamente atónito.

—Ya sabes, a la que no te podrás resistir. La que te rompa el corazón. Es muy hermosa. Tiene un cuerpo estupendo. Una inteligencia superior, con una licenciatura en física cuántica. Habla cinco idiomas con fluidez, tres de los cuales son lenguas muertas. Creo que eso lo resume perfectamente.

—Me alegro de que te caiga bien.

Bella pensó que era mejor no corregir a Edward. Sabía que Alice debería caerle bien, porque no había razón alguna para que no fuera así. Una culpabilidad de dos tipos la corroía. La primera era que se había imaginado de luna de miel con Edward. La segunda que no podía evitar sentir una profunda antipatía por la otra mujer.

—A su lado —prosiguió—, me siento como una amazona de pecho plano. Me saca unos centímetros y tengo, por lo menos, una talla menos de sujetador que ella. Además, tiene unos dientes preciosos —añadió, pasándose la lengua por sus dos dientes delanteros, que tenía ligeramente más grandes que el resto. Desde el instituto le habían crecido algo los pechos, pero nada comparable con la magnitud de Alice.

—Tus dientes no tienen nada malo —dijo Edward, muy serio. Entonces, le miró los senos—. Ni el resto de tu cuerpo.

Bella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Algo peligroso y cercano a la atracción sexual pareció florecer dentro de ella, como ocurría cuando una mujer respondía a la mirada de apreciación de un hombre. Sin embargo, el problema era que había sido su mejor amigo el que le había dedicado aquellas palabras y no había lugar para miradas o reacciones como aquellas entre buenos amigos.

—Edward… —susurró, algo confusa.

—Hola a los dos —dijo Alice, sentándose enfrente de Edward.

Bella parpadeó y sintió que la tensión desaparecía como el humo que se pierde por el fuerte viento. ¿Se habría imaginado lo ocurrido? Tendría que asegurarse de que no volvía a dejarse llevar por descabellados pensamientos hacia Edward.

—Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo —se disculpó la recién llegada, que estaba hermosísima con un vestido estampado que realzaba perfectamente sus curvas.

—No pasa nada. Solo estábamos admirando la espectacular vista —dijo Edward, indicando el mar y el cielo—. ¿Va todo bien en el trabajo?

—Se las arreglan sin mí —replicó ella, sin prestarle atención a lo que Edward le indicaba—. Más o menos. Es sorprendente el nivel de las personas que se contratan para los programas de investigación espacial últimamente. Tendré que llamar todas las tardes, antes de que cierre la delegación de la costa oeste. ¿Dónde está Jasper?

Jasper y Alice habían congeniado estupendamente durante las dos horas que habían tardado en llegar desde el aeropuerto al hotel. Los dos habían estudiado en Port Ángeles y, además, resultaba que Alice ocasionalmente iba a Seattle para dar conferencias.

—Quería deshacer sus maletas antes de bajar. Debería llegar enseguida —comentó Bella.

—Yo deshice las mías mientras estaba hablando por teléfono —dijo Alice, como si entendiera perfectamente la compulsión de Jasper—. Mira, aquí está —añadió, con una resplandeciente sonrisa—. Estábamos hablando sobre ti.

—Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo —observó Jasper, sentándose entre Bella y Alice.

—Ahora estás aquí y eso es lo que importa —comentó Bella, inclinándose sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla, ansiosa por encender la magia que habían ido buscando. No hubo temblor. Ni magia. Ni nada. Se despegó de él, algo decepcionada.

—¿Ya has deshecho las maletas y te has instalado? —preguntó Edward, con un cierto sarcasmo.

—Casi. He pedido más toallas y almohadas al servicio de habitaciones —contestó Jasper, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Bella de un modo frío y aséptico—. ¿Qué os parece si tomamos una copa para celebrar que estamos aquí? —añadió, mirando a su alrededor.

Como por arte de magia, apareció un camarero.

—Hola, me llamo Emmett. Voy a ser su camarero. ¿Acaban de llegar a Jamaica?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Edward riendo.

—Todavía no tienen el aspecto de relajación que uno adquiere con los baños de sol. ¿Les apetece algo de beber? La especialidad de la casa se prepara con nuestro ron, que es excelente.

—¿Y qué más hay aparte de ron? —quiso saber Jasper.

—Comenzamos con zumo de piña y lo mezclamos con leche de coco, un poco de ron y un toque de granadina. Es uno de los cócteles favoritos entre los huéspedes. Es algo fuerte.

Tanto Jasper como Alice pidieron uno. Como el ron solía darle dolor de cabeza, Bella optó por una cerveza de jengibre y Edward una cerveza normal.

—Muy bien. Regresaré enseguida con sus bebidas —dijo Emmett, antes de marcharse hacia la barra.

Bella tomó el menú.

—Estoy muerta de hambre.

Una conversación ligera estuvo flotando en el ambiente mientras todos consultaban el menú. A los pocos minutos, Emmett regresó, repartiendo las bebidas con ademán exagerado.

—Muy bien. Puedo sugerirles un _boonoonoonoos_ para comer, que es un menú degustación de nuestros platos locales, una excelente presentación a la cocina jamaicana.

—Tomemos eso —sugirió Bella.

—No, gracias —replicó Jasper—. Yo tomaré un sándwich de pavo con pan integral, mayonesa y una ensalada de lechuga y tomate.

—Lo último que quiero hacer es venir a un país extranjero y ponerme enferma por comer la comida local. Yo también tomaré un sándwich de pavo —comentó Alice.

Bella se echó a temblar ante aquel comentario tan grosero. Estaban en un complejo hotelero de cinco estrellas, no en un puesto de la calle.

Edward notó la incomodidad de Bella y sacudió la cabeza, notando su indignación tan claramente como si ella hubiera hablado.

—Nosotros probaremos el menú degustación —le dijo al camarero, que se marchó enseguida.

Bella saboreó su bebida, disfrutando con el aroma del jengibre.

—Es deliciosa —dijo. Entonces, decidida a dejarse llevar por la sensualidad de la isla, acarició el antebrazo de Jasper—. ¿Cómo está el especial de la casa?

—Con un toque más de leche de coco, estaría estupendo —replicó él, frunciendo los labios que Bella había considerado tan atractivos la primera vez que lo vio.

En aquel momento, Martin llegó con la comida.

—¿Qué tal están las bebidas? ¿Está disfrutando todo el mundo? —preguntó, colocando un plato muy caliente y aromático entre Edward y bella y luego los dos sándwiches de pavo, preparados según las exactas indicaciones de Jasper—. ¿Desean algo más?

—Pimienta recién molida en el pavo, por favor —contestó Jasper.

Bella trató de no dejarse llevar por el enojo. Jasper sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba y cómo le gustaba. Debería considerarlo como una virtud, una medida de su estabilidad.

Tras haber servido la pimienta sobre el sándwich de Jasper, Emmett se dispuso a irse.

—Que aproveche. Tal vez después de comer deseen echarse una siesta. En Jamaica decimos que los días son largos, pero que las noches lo son más aún.

Una siesta… Un par de horas en la fresca y tranquila intimidad de la habitación… Tal vez una relajante hora en la piscina o en el jacuzzi que tenían en el suntuoso cuarto de baño. La idea la dejó completamente chafada. Estaba en uno de los lugares más sensuales y románticos del mundo con un hombre guapo y lo más fuerte que sentía hacia él era enojo.

Edward se rebulló en el asiento a su lado, tocándole suavemente la pierna con la rodilla. El breve contacto le envió una vibrante sensación por el muslo. Rápidamente apartó la pierna y dio las gracias de que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta de la extraña reacción de su cuerpo.

Algo iba terriblemente mal. Las caricias de Jasper la dejaban fría, mientras que Edward la había vibrar. Tal vez estaba sufriendo de las extrañas consecuencias del desfase horario, aunque Forks y Ocho Ríos estaban en la misma zona horaria. Tal vez necesitara desesperadamente aquella siesta para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Decidida a olvidarse de unos pensamientos tan poco apropiados, Bella tomó un poco de cada uno de los platos. La boca se le hacía agua con los exóticos aromas.

—Me he pasado demasiadas horas detrás de un escritorio a lo largo de este mes. El tiempo es maravilloso. Hagamos un plan para esta tarde.

—¿Qué os parece si vamos a montar en moto acuática? —sugirió Alice.

Edward asintió. Siempre estaba listo para divertirse.

—Sería genial —dijo—. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros?

—A mí me parece bien —dijo Bella—. Era una de las cosas que quería probar mientras estuviéramos aquí.

—¿Nunca has montado en una moto acuática? —le preguntó Alice. Le pareció que lo hacía con una cierta condescendencia.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Jasper.

—Dios santo. Dos vírgenes en el mundo de la moto acuática —comentó Alice—. ¿Sabías tú que teníamos a dos vírgenes con nosotros? —añadió, dirigiéndose a Edward—. Tendremos que iniciarlos en los placeres de montar las olas, ¿no te parece?

—Bella, tú podrías montar conmigo… —sugirió Edward.

—Y a mí me parecería un honor iniciar a Jasper —lo interrumpió Alice.

—Solo si prometes tratarme con suavidad —replicó Jasper, con fingida inocencia.

¿Que Jasper tenía sentido del humor? Nunca había mostrado ni una pizca de coqueteo con Bella.

—Confía en mí, seré tan buena que me suplicarás que te vuelva a dejar —prometió Alice, acariciándole el brazo con una de sus largas uñas.

—¿Cómo puedo rechazar una oferta corno esa? —capituló Jasper.

—¿Qué te parece, Bella? —preguntó Alice. Bella los miró atónita. Alice había conseguido que Jasper se pusiera a babear encima de su bocadillo de pavo. Entonces, se volvió a Edward y dijo:

—No puedo pensar en nadie más con quien preferiría estar en mi primera vez.

—Te prometo que te gustará —dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

—¿No te parece que mi inexperiencia será un problema?

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es agarrarte y dejármelo todo a mí. Haré que lo pases bien. He practicado mucho.

Bella no lo dudó ni por un instante.

.

.

.

.

Bella corrió las cortinas sobre la puerta de la terraza y dejó que la habitación se quedara sumida en frescas sombras. Entonces, se dirigió a la cama con dosel que ocupaba el centro de la habitación.

Se agarró a uno de los postes de madera y miró a Jasper. El presentaba un espécimen espectacular de hombre tumbado sobre la cama. Resultaba de lo más apropiado que enseñara literatura clásica griega y romana. Poseía una belleza clásica, con nariz aquilina y labios cincelados, con los ojos rodeados de pestañas oscuras. Era muy alto, más que ella, y tenía unas piernas largas y esbeltas.

—¿De verdad tienes que corregir esos exámenes?

—Sí. Terminaré dentro de un par de horas, justo a tiempo para la moto acuática.

En vez de desilusión, Bella sintió que el alivio se apoderaba de ella. En las últimas semanas se habían distanciado mucho, más de lo que se había dado cuenta. Necesitaban pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos antes de que ella estuviera lista para meterse con él en el jacuzzi.

Aquella noche, se tomarían unas copas de vino durante una romántica cena y las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos.

¿Y Edward y Alice? Se apostaba algo a que ella no estaba corrigiendo exámenes en su habitación. ¿Cuántas novias había tenido Edward en el curso de su amistad? Había perdido la cuenta hacía mucho tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba que Alice y Edward pudieran estar juntos?

Bella se apartó de la cama. Encontraría otra cosa que hacer mientras Jasper se sumergía en sus exámenes. Habían acordado encontrarse en el muelle. Allí estaría cuando llegara la hora. Mientras tanto, había lugares que visitar, cosas que hacer. Rápidamente, se puso un par de sandalias.

—Hasta las cuatro.

—Hmm —murmuró Jasper, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el jardín. Entonces, se quedó transpuesta por el colorido del denso follaje.

—Son muy bonitas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Emmett, de repente.

—Sí, son muy bonitas. Aquí todo es bonito. ¿Has terminado ya por hoy? —replicó ella.

—Ahora tengo descanso antes de que empiece la hora de la cena. Voy a mi casa para ver a mi esposa y a mis hijos. Solo está a nueve kilómetros del hotel.

—¿Cuántos hijos tienes?

—Un niño y una niña, de siete y cinco años. Son unos hijos estupendos, muy listos. Siempre se van a la cama temprano para poder ir al colegio. Cuando yo termino de trabajar aquí, ya están dormidos —comentó, mientras se sacaba una foto de la cartera.

—Son encantadores —observó Bella, tras admirar los rostros de los pequeños. Con ellos, había una mujer alta y esbelta, con el cabello lleno de trenzas—. Tus hijos se parecen a ti. ¿Es esta tu esposa?

—Sí. Se llama Rosee. Mis hijos se llaman Terrence y Lilian. Soy un hombre muy afortunado.

—Sí que lo eres. Gracias por mostrarme esa foto de tu familia.

—¿No quiere echarse una siesta?

—Creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa para dormir —dijo. Aquello sonaba mejor que «mi novio está corrigiendo exámenes».

—Tal vez haya un poco del nativo de estas tierras en usted. Espero que no me encuentre demasiado descarado, pero, ¿ha pensado alguna vez en hacerse trenzas en el cabello?

—¿Cómo las de Rose? No, nunca lo he pensado.

—Tiene usted una preciosa estructura ósea en la cara. Creo que le sentarían muy bien. Si decide probarlo, vaya al salón de belleza que hay aquí en el hotel. Pregunte por Zafrina. Ella es una amiga y es la mejor peluquera de Ocho Ríos. Dígale que la ha enviado Emmett. Le hará un trabajo excelente. Creo que le gustará.

Nadie le había dicho nunca que tenía una preciosa estructura ósea. Seguramente Emmett se llevaba una buena comisión por todos los clientes que le enviaba a su amiga Zafrina, pero a Bella no le importó. Le pareció que llenarse la cabeza de trenzas era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sería muy sexy. Tal vez su problema no era Jasper, sino su propia actitud. Las trenzas le darían un aspecto más sofisticado.

—Gracias, Emmett. Iré a buscar a Zafrina ahora mismo. Disfruta de tu familia.

—Lo haré. Tengo muchas ganas de servirla esta noche durante la cena.

.

.

* * *

**otro capitulo mas…que les pareció… a quien no le a pasado que no ve lo evidente aunque lo enga enfrente... pues a mi si al igual que estos 2 tortolos que no pueden ver que estan loquitos de amor, pero lo bueno es que les dura muy poco la ceguera jsahdjahjha**

** comenten como va la historia… empezará lo bueno en los siguientes capítulos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**.**

**-** Edward miró el reloj. Otra vez. Había tratado de hacer que su filosofía personal fuera no preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo. Era culpa de Bella. Mientras que Alice llegaba siempre tarde a todas partes, la puntualidad siempre había sido un principio casi religioso para Bella.

Oficialmente, llegaba trece minutos tarde. Jasper, que le había dicho que había estado corrigiendo exámenes, no sabía dónde podía estar. ¿Cómo podía estar Bella considerando atarse a ese tipo hasta que la muerte, o mejor dicho el divorcio, los separara?

Entre Alice y él tampoco había ocurrido nada, pero ellos no llevaban saliendo desde hacía diez meses. Alice se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño para hacerse una limpieza de cutis y la pedicura.

Mientras tanto, él se había pasado el tiempo tratando de sacarse a Bella de la cabeza. Se había visto envuelto en conversaciones con connotaciones sexuales con muchas mujeres, pero nunca con Bella. Ella nunca lo había mirado sugerentemente con sus ojos color chocolate hasta aquel mismo día ni le había hablado con voz profunda, como si se tratara de la caricia de una amante.

—Mírala —dijo Jasper.

Edward levantó la mirada. Una atractiva morena avanzaba por la blanca arena. Vaya… Durante un segundo, algo le resultó vagamente familiar, como el modo en el que caminaba. Por primera vez, Sintió una cierta hermandad con Jasper por la admiración que ambos sentían por un increíble par de piernas y un sensual contoneo.

—Ya veo —susurró—. Las trenzas y esas piernas interminables… —añadió. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se la imaginó tumbada debajo de él, con esas hermosas piernas rodeándole la cintura.

—En realidad, me refería a Alice, pero sí, Bella tiene unas piernas muy bonitas.

¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Qué diablos…? Edward se quitó las gafas de sol y miró detenidamente a las mujeres. Dios santo. Con razón había reconocido aquel modo de andar. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Alice caminaba al lado de Bella.

Las mujeres pasaron a lado de unos tipos que estaban jugando al voleibol. Uno de ellos se volvió para mirarlas con la boca abierta. Entonces, la pelota le golpeó y le hizo caer sobre la arena. Se lo merecía.

—Perdonad que lleguemos tarde —dijo Alice, mientras entrelazaba el brazo con el de Edward.

—Alice y yo nos encontramos a la salida del hotel —añadió Bella, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿qué os parece?

Llevaba unas trenzas, rematadas con cuentas, por toda la cabeza. El peinado acentuaba sus pómulos y sus gruesos labios. Una fina camiseta ofrecía una ligera visión de su biquini. Desde que habían llegado a Jamaica, Edward se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas sobre Bella, cosas que no tenía derecho alguno a notar.

—Es diferente —comentó Jasper—, pero te sienta bien.

—¿Por qué diablos te has hecho eso? —preguntó Edward, sin poder evitarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a aquella sensual y sugerente imagen de Bella.

—Venga Edward, ¿por qué no me dices de verdad tu opinión? —replicó ella, molesta.

—Lo siento, Bella. Es que estoy acostumbrado a tu otra imagen. Estás muy bien.

—Yo creo que es genial. Ojalá yo tuviera la misma estructura ósea que ella para poder hacérmelas —dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

—Tu estructura no tiene nada de malo —le aseguró Jasper, mirándole la parte de arriba del biquini.

Alice sonrió y Bella levantó las cejas por encima de las gafas de sol. Edward pensó que Jasper era un idiota. ¿Por qué demonios estaba flirteando con Alice cuando ya tenía una hermosa mujer a su lado? Entonces, se dio cuenta de que si Jasper seguía cortejando a Alice, él no tendría que preocuparse porque se llevara a Bella al altar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era animarlos y ver cómo saltaban las chispas entre ellos. Jasper nunca se había merecido a Bella y él estaba a punto de demostrarlo. Por supuesto, aquello significaría que él no podría seguir con Alice, pero una semana de sol y arena sin sexo era un precio muy pequeño por evitar que Bella cometiera la equivocación de su vida.

—Bueno —dijo—. Jasper y tú tomad la veintisiete. Nosotros nos llevaremos la veintiocho.

Alice se montó rápidamente en la moto acuática y llamó a Jasper.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con un hombre virgen.

Jasper se montó detrás de ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Dada la diferencia de altura, las manos de Jasper descansaban justo por debajo de los pechos de Alice. Entonces, ella arrancó el motor.

—Yo diría que Jasper está a punto de tocárselas —le susurró Bella a Edward con una cierta aspereza. Cuando ella le tocó la cintura, las sensaciones que sintió parecieron hacer estragos con su compostura.

—Estamos aquí —gritó Alice, desde la distancia—. Tratad de atraparnos.

—Creo que tienes razón. A Jasper le está gustando estar sentado detrás de ella. Y a Alice no parece importarle —comentó Edward.

—¿Te importa a ti?

—No. Necesitaba una mujer para poder venir a un hotel en el que solo se admiten parejas. No hay nada más que unas pocas citas entre nosotros…

—Bueno, venga. Enséñame cómo se conduce esto. Pienso empezar a dar vueltas alrededor de Alice —añadió ella, mientras se recogía las trenzas en la nuca—. ¿De acuerdo?

Maldición. Aquello era el lado malo de la historia. Lo último que Edward quería era que Bella se pusiera a competir con Alice por Jasper. Sin embargo, si él, Edward, la distraía con un ligero flirteo… Aquello era lo que se le daba mejor, pero nunca lo había hecho con Bella. Podría hacerlo, sin duda, y si al final evitaba que Bella se casara con Jasper, merecería la pena.

—No estoy seguro de que debas conducir, Bella. Esta es tu primera vez…

En aquel momento, Bella abrió el bolso y sacó un frasco de bloqueador solar.

—¿Te importa ponerme un poco en la espalda? Jasper ya se ha marchado y yo no alcanzo a hacerlo —añadió, quitándose la camiseta—. No quiero quemarme durante mi primera vez. En realidad, no quiero quemarme en absoluto.

Edward la miró atónito. Que el cielo lo ayudara. Por toda la playa había mujeres que llevaban biquinis más pequeños aún y más reveladores, pero ninguna de ellas lo llevaba tan bien como Bella. Una extraña sensación se le despertó en el vientre.

—¿Edward?—insistió ella, agitándole el frasco delante de la cara—. ¿Vas a echármela tú o quieres que se lo pida a ese tipo que está jugando al voleibol?

Edward agarró el frasco. No pensaba consentir que se lo pidiera a un tipo que la había estado devorando con la mirada.

—Date la vuelta.

Bella lo obedeció. Siempre le habían gustado las suaves líneas de la espalda femenina, pero la de Bella le quitó el aliento. Se echó una generosa cantidad de loción en la mano y le devolvió el frasco. Entonces, se frotó las manos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

En el momento en el que las manos le tocaron los hombros, se dio cuenta de que había subestimado la tarea. Las palmas, resbaladizas por la loción, se le deslizaron suavemente por la piel. Estuvo a punto de contener el aliento.

Acarició, masajeó y extendió la crema, lo que fue todo un logro, considerando que su cerebro estaba a punto de dejar de funcionar. Deslizó los dedos por debajo de la cinta del biquini. Entonces, ella se echó a temblar y provocó una respuesta inmediata que se abrió paso a través del cuerpo de Edward. Con cuidado de no dejar ni un centímetro de piel sin tocar, extendió la crema por toda la espalda. Ella tembló de nuevo. Parecía tan sensible, tan consciente de sus caricias… Y eso que solo le había acariciado la espalda.

Aplacó un alocado deseo de deslizar la mano por debajo del elástico del biquini y masajearle el trasero en su totalidad. Le habría susurrado dulces palabras al oído hasta que ella le hubiera animado a buscar una zona de la playa mucho más tranquila para que se hubiera podido dejar llevar por su anterior fantasía. Tal vez si hubiera sido otra mujer… Sin embargo, se trataba de Bella.

Lo único que ella le había pedido había sido que le pusiera crema en la espalda, no que llevara a cabo sus fantasías. Dejó caer las manos y se recordó que solo era su amigo. Aquello era lo que tenía que tener en cuenta. Su amistad. Dio instrucciones a su libido, a su cerebro y al resto de las partes de su cuerpo, que, de repente, parecían tener vida propia.

—Bien —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta—. Estoy lista. No quiero seguir siendo virgen.

El cuerpo de Edward, descaradamente, ignoró sus indicaciones.

.

.

.

.

Bella miró el reloj. Eran las once en punto. Después del viaje, de la excitación de las motos de agua con Edward y de la animada conversación durante unas de las mejores cenas que había degustado nunca, debería estar agotada. Sin embargo, se sentía llena de energía. Inquieta. Ansiosa.

A pesar de la hora, la noche parecía joven y viva. En el jardín cercano, los pájaros nocturnos se llamaban los unos a los otros. El aire de la noche traía el perfume de flores exóticas y de especias desconocidas. El murmullo de los amantes se escuchaba bajo los estridentes tonos de los que disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Bella deslizó el brazo por la cintura de Jasper. Se escuchaba una sensual música caribeña en La Jungla. Sus caderas respondieron instintivamente al ritmo. Entonces, miró a Edward y Alice.

—Venga, vamos a bailar.

—Me encantaría —dijo Alice, agarrando a Edward de la mano.

—Entonces, vamos a buscar La Jungla.

Jasper, que se había tomado tres copas de vino durante la cena, mostró más entusiasmo que aptitud, avanzó por la pasarela tambaleándose ligeramente.

—Vamos.

Bella se echó a reír.

—No sabía que te gustara bailar, Bella —comentó Edward, mientras Alice y él los seguían.

—Tal vez haya un par de cosas sobre mí que desconozcas —replicó ella, por encima del hombro, con un cierto tono de provocación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sois amigos? —preguntó Alice.

—Veinticuatro años —contestó Bella. A medida que se iban acercando a la discoteca, el volumen de la música iba subiendo.

—¿Y no os cansáis nunca el uno del otro?

—No —respondieron los dos a la vez.

Jasper estrechó con fuerza los hombros de Bella.

—Tal vez ella no se canse de él, pero yo sí. Está con nosotros todo el tiempo —gruñó—. No te ofendas, Edward.

—No hay por qué —replicó él, riéndose ante el comentario de Jasper.

—Veinticuatro años y nunca habéis…

—No —le aseguró Bella. En otro momento y en otro lugar tan vez se hubiera sentido molesta por la curiosidad de Alice, pero no en aquel instante. El calor de la noche y el ritmo de la música invitaban a los pensamientos más lascivos.

Alice se paró a unos pocos metros de la puerta de la discoteca.

—Venga ya. ¿Veinticuatro años y ni si quiera lo habéis pensado? No me lo creo —dijo Alice.

Bella, que no estaba dispuesta a contarle a Alice la corriente de atracción que había sentido por Edward desde que llegaron a la isla, negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír ante su insistencia.

—Créetelo —dijo Jasper—. Son como hermanos.

Bajo aquella tenue luz, Bella miró a Edward. El aliento se le atascó en la garganta y la sangre empezó a fluirle a toda velocidad. Estaba atrapada en el ritmo de la música y en la mirada que veía en los ojos de Edward y que parecía reconocer que él también había pensado sobre ella.

En aquel momento, comprendió que Edward también había pensado en ella del mismo modo que Bella lo había hecho en él. En un día normal, aquel pensamiento la hubiera aterrorizado. Sin embargo, no había nada de normal en una noche caribeña. Aquella noche, el pensamiento la excitó profundamente.

—Creo que mi hermana tiene muchas ganas de bailar.

Entraron en la discoteca. El aire estaba algo viciado por el humo de los cigarrillos. Las parejas bailaban en la pista. La música, alta y rítmica, penetró en Bella y se fundió con su cuerpo, desatando sus inhibiciones. Vibraba en ella, a través de ella, como si se tratara de una fiebre. Las palabras eran pura improvisación. Reinaban los movimientos primitivos. Se trataba de un hedonismo contagioso en su máximo exponente.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. Bella se entregó a la música, girando, ondulándose… Su cuerpo respondía con movimientos seductores, las notas la llenaban, obligándola a ir más allá de sus límites habituales.

A los pocos minutos, la multitud pareció tragarse a Alice y a Jasper. Edward, sin embargo, seguía allí, separado de ella por un puñado de personas. Entonces, se acercó. Bella se inclinó sobre él, sin dejar de bailar.

—¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

Edward se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza. Acercó los labios a la oreja de Bella y ella notó lo cálidos que eran.

—No lo sé. No importa.

Su boca, la mirada que había en sus ojos, su fuerte cuerpo contra el suyo en la vorágine de la pista de baile, el ritmo imparable de la música… Todo ello la animó. Extendió los brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello de Edward a modo de invitación, mientras sus caderas parecían secundar la oferta. Con los ojos brillantes, él aceptó el desafío y lo siguió.

La repleta pista de baile ofrecía la oportunidad de seducir sin consecuencias. Bailando con la desinhibida música, Bella cruzó una línea a la que nunca había pensado en acercarse. El baile se convirtió en sexo imaginario.

Una oscura sensualidad se entretejió entre ellos, los ató. Movimientos ondulantes, vibrantes… En el calor de la música, la noche, el momento, a Edward le pareció lo más natural del mundo estrecharla contra su cuerpo. Atrapada en los ritmos eróticos que rezumaban sus cuerpos, Bella cruzó la línea sobre la que solo se había permitido fantasear ocasionalmente. Descaradamente, reclamó la boca de Edward. El gimió contra sus labios y dejó que sus dedos se moldearan contra la suave y sudorosa piel de la espalda de Bella. Las tentativas dieron paso a una ferviente fusión. Ella cerró los ojos mientras él le exploraba la boca con la lengua, gozó y la miró lo que él le ofrecía. De repente, sintió que Edward vibraba contra su cuerpo y notó su erección. Una febril pasión se abrió paso a través de ella. ¿Dónde terminaba su pasión y empezaba la de él? Se pegó a él, quemándose en un friego que solo Edward podía apagar.

—¿Bella? —susurró él, tras apartar la boca de la de ella. La joven siguió con los ojos cerrados, atrapada por su pasión, y se lamió los hinchados labios—. ¿Bella?

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los de Edward. Entonces, mil preguntas le acudieron a la cabeza.

¿Qué había hecho? Se estaba besando con su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento… No debería…

Entonces, sin saber por qué, hizo lo que una cobarde hubiera hecho. Salió corriendo.

.

.

**que les pareció… comenten como va la historia… a mi cada vez me gusta mas no se si a ustedes le pasa lo mismo.. nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward estaba esperando a Bella al lado de la piscina. Durante el desayuno, Alice y Jasper habían anunciado sus planes para jugar a las máquinas tragamonedas que había en el bar. Los dos dijeron tener resaca de la noche anterior, lo que dejó a Edward y a Bella solos para que siguieran adelante con la excursión en canoa que habían organizado el día anterior. Edward también tenía resaca, aunque esta no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol. Bella y su apasionado beso lo habían mantenido despierto la mayor parte de la noche.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó ella, con una gran sonrisa. Parecía decidida a ignorar lo ocurrido durante el baile.

—Claro. Vamos por aquí —dijo él, indicando la playa—. El conserje me dijo que las canoas están por aquí y que hay una distancia muy corta a los acantilados. Se supone que es espectacular.

De repente, un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos.

—Edward…

—Bella…

—Escúchame, Edward. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche.

—Yo no —replicó, para tratar que ella se sintiera mejor.

—Pues deberías estarlo. No debería haber ocurrido nunca.

—Probablemente tengas razón… —susurró él. Habría sido mejor si nunca hubiera saboreado aquella pasión, que lo había turbado toda la noche y seguía turbándolo.

—No era yo. Me dejé llevar por el vino y la música. Podría haber sido con cualquiera.

—¿Y se supone que tiene que hacer que yo me sienta mejor? —replicó él. Aquello había sido un verdadero revés para su ego.

—Solo quería que comprendieras lo que ocurrió. No dejes que esto se interponga entre nosotros, porque de verdad que no significó nada.

—Muy bien…

—¿No nos podemos olvidar de que ocurrió?

—He dicho que está bien, Bella. Está olvidado. Hecho. Es historia.

Llegaron a las canoas. El encargado los saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Hace una mañana espléndida para salir en canoa —dijo—. El agua está muy tranquila. Si siguen por este lado y dan la vuelta a esa curva de la costa, podrán ver nuestros magníficos acantilados. Elijan la canoa que quieran.

Edward y Bella seleccionaron la primera. Entonces, el encargado le dio un remo a cada uno.

—No me he montado en una canoa desde que salíamos al lago cuando estábamos en el instituto —comentó él.

—Es cierto. Te perdiste el viaje que yo hice el año pasado. Tenías una reunión de ventas. Pero no te preocupes. Te acordarás de todo enseguida. ¿Qué resulta más fácil para ti, que yo vaya delante o detrás?

Era una pregunta perfectamente normal. Desgraciadamente, desató la imaginación de Edward y le hizo pensar en las eróticas imágenes que había visto la noche anterior, cuando los dos bailaban en la discoteca.

—Ponte delante —dijo, consiguiendo un tono de voz adecuado a pesar del deseo que las palabras de Bella habían despertado en él.

Ella se colocó en la canoa y Edward saltó detrás. Con fluidos movimientos, hundió el remo en el agua y empezó a alejar la pequeña embarcación de la costa. La camiseta se le ceñía a la espalda y la femenina forma de sus caderas. Distraído por aquella visión, Edward no conseguía dar una a derechas.

—Tómate tu tiempo —le dijo ella—. Recuerda. Movimientos largos y fluidos. Asegúrate de que está dentro antes de que lo muevas. ¿Ves? —añadió, haciendo una demostración.

Lo que Edward vio muy claramente fue que iba a ser un largo y tortuoso día.

Aquella tarde, cuando estaban terminando el segundo plato, Alice y Jasper se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre el funcionamiento interno de Seattle, lo que dejó que Edward y Bella tuvieran una íntima cena para dos.

Edward la estudió. A la luz de las velas, su piel relucía como la porcelana y sus ojos brillaban como el más fino diamante. ¿Cuántas veces había estado a su lado sin verla realmente? ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto tanta sensualidad? Durante todos aquellos años, había dado por sentado que la conocía y, en aquellas vacaciones, estaba empezando a descubrir que había capas ocultas y profundidades que ni siquiera alcanzaba a distinguir. Bella era una mujer muy compleja.

Salir en canoa con ella había proporcionado una forma de tortura muy sutil. La curva de su espalda no había dejado de turbarlo. El aroma de su piel en la brisa y el beso de la noche anterior lo habían mantenido excitado durante toda la excursión.

—Esta noche estás muy callado —dijo Bella. Ella parecía haber olvidado el erótico baile y el apasionado beso.

—Tal vez sea porque me has dejado agotado con esa excursión.

—Creo que probablemente hayan sido las actividades que has desarrollado en tu habitación antes de cenar.

—Lo único que se ha desarrollado en mi habitación han sido las dos horas que Alice ha tardado en arreglarse. Solo verlo resulta agotador. Prueba un poco de esta crema de mango.

—Bueno, pero solo un poco.

Edward sonrió y observó cómo ella se llevaba una cucharada del postre a la boca. La abrió y deslizó la cuchara, frunciendo los labios para capturarla.

—Mmm… —susurró, abriendo la boca para sacarse la cuchara.

Edward se preguntó cuántas veces la había visto realizar el mismo gesto. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que ninguna de aquellas veces había tenido un efecto tan devastador sobre él como en aquella ocasión.

—¿Está bueno?

—Más que bueno. Es casi orgásmico…

Eso también lo había dicho antes, aun que en aquella ocasión la palabra pareció arderle en el cerebro y tensarle la entrepierna. Rápidamente, agarró el vaso de agua y dio un largo trago. No le sirvió de nada.

—Tienes que probar este —ofreció ella, extendiendo su cuchara.

—No, gracias.

—Al menos deberías probarlo —insistió. Entonces, se inclinó sobre él y el escote se bajó un poco, ofreciéndole una visión más amplia de su piel—. ¿Es que no se te hace la boca agua?

Lo estaba matando. Claro que la boca se le hacía agua… Apartó la mirada.

—No, gracias.

—Venga. ¿Es que ni siquiera sientes la tentación de probarlo? Siempre estás dispuesto a probar algo nuevo —ronroneó. Edward no estuvo seguro de si la nota de seducción era real o producto de sus licenciosos pensamientos.

—No tengo hambre.

—Es delicioso. Estoy segura de que más tarde lamentarás tu decisión. Sentirás no haber probado mi mango —dijo. Entonces, tomó la fruta y le dio un mordisco, para luego lamer la crema que tenía en la cuchara con delicada precisión.

El corazón de Edward empezó a latir a toda velocidad. Entonces, el sonido de una alarma empezó a llenarle los oídos. Alice apretó un botón de su reloj y la alarma cesó de sonar.

—Son las nueve. Tengo que llamar a la delegación de California antes de que se marchen.

—Iré contigo —dijo Edward, disponiéndose a levantarse. No podía soportar más tortura.

—No hay necesidad —replicó ella—. Tal vez tarde solo cinco minutos o podrían ser cuarenta y cinco. Te aburrirías.

—Pero…

—Quédate y termínate tu postre. Me reuniré con vosotros en La Jungla. Además, no me importaría nada tener un poco de intimidad para refrescarme un poco.

—Muy bien. En La Jungla. Te buscaré.

—Tal vez llegue algo tarde.

—No te preocupes, Alice. Nosotros lo cuidaremos hasta que tú llegues —bromeó bella, con cierta provocación. Había notado como Alice había monopolizado a Jasper durante toda la cena.

—Gracias, Bella —replicó la otra mujer—. Seguiremos hablando más tarde, Jasper. Para entonces, estaré preparada para probar el baile del limbo y ver hasta dónde puedo llegar.

Jasper observó a Alice mientras esta atravesaba el restaurante.

—¡Qué mujer! ¿Le apetece a alguien otra copa? —Preguntó, agarrando la botella de vino—. Tendremos una bacanal caribeña.

—Solo un poco. Gracias —dijo Bella.

Edward también aceptó otra ronda. Resultaba evidente que Jasper estaba muy bebido. Que se retirara todas las noches por los efectos del alcohol no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Así, no tendría ganas de realizar juegos de alcoba con Bella.

—¿Te puedes creer que Alice conozca a Dean Whatley? —preguntó, aunque Edward no tenía ni idea de quién era ese hombre ni le importaba. Entonces, se volvió a llenar la copa.

—¿Y cómo lo conoce? —quiso saber Bella.

Fue lo único que Jasper necesitó para seguir bebiendo y hablando. Se terminó la botella y su voz fue viéndose cada vez más afectada por el alcohol. De repente, se vertió lo último que le quedaba en la copa en la pechera de la camisa blanca.

—Maldita sea…

Emmett apareció inmediatamente, con un trapo húmedo en la mano.

—¡Qué desgracia, señor! Déjeme ayudarlo —dijo. Entonces, se puso a frotar suavemente la tela de la camisa—. Creo que sería mejor que lo enviara a nuestra excelente lavandería, para que no se le estropee la camisa. ¿Quiere que envíe a alguien a recogerla?

—Bien —concluyó Jasper, poniéndose de pie. Entonces, trató de mantenerse firme contra la mesa—. Estupendo. Ahora, tengo que ir a cambiarme la camisa. Yo también me reuniré con vosotros en La Jungla.

Con eso, Jasper se marchó tambaleándose. Emmett lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah, La Jungla. Una excelente elección.

Al oírlo, Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Es que todo es excelente para ti, Emmett?

—Desgraciadamente no —respondió él. Edward habría jurado que, al decir aquellas palabras, volvía a mirar a Jasper—, pero me gusta hacer notar lo que sí lo es, como su cabello. Ahora, si me disculpan —añadió. Tras hacer una inclinación de cabeza, se marchó.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Bella miró a Edward y, tras apoyar el codo encima de la mesa, le preguntó:

—¿Estoy siendo yo algo sensible o estoy en lo cierto al pensar que Alice y Jasper han formado un club de admiración mutua?

—Veo que tú también te has dado cuenta…

—Sí. Tendría que estar muerta para no verlo.

—Supongo que eso significa que estás reconsiderando tu opinión de que Arenas Calientes es el sitio ideal para celebrar la luna de miel.

—Este hotel es genial. Lo que estoy reconsiderando es al novio.

Edward sintió que el alivio se apoderaba de él. Aquello era un comienzo. No podía casarse si no había novio.

—Me alegro mucho de ver que vas a dejar a Jasper.

—Yo no he dicho que vaya a dejarlo, sino que sé con toda seguridad de que no me quiero casar con él.

Eso significaba que lo dejaba. Edward no se había sentido tan bien desde hacía semanas. Muy pronto, todo volvería a la normalidad.

—¿Quieres que vayamos un rato a la playa antes de reunirnos con ellos en la discoteca?

—Me parece una excelente sugerencia.

Edward se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Sin querer, le rozó la suave piel de la espalda con la mano y sintió que el fuego lo abrasaba solo con aquella breve caricia.

Tal vez todo no volvería a la normalidad tan pronto como había pensado.

.

.

.

.

—Apóyate en mí.

Edward rodeó la cintura de Bella con el brazo mientras ella andaba con dificultad por la acera. Así, intentaba evitar que apoyara su peso sobre el tobillo derecho, que le dolía a rabiar. Ella se detuvo en seco al lado de una de las pequeñas antorchas que daba un aire primitivo a la noche. Sintió el cálido aliento de Edward contra el cuello. Se oían las risas y la música que salían de La jungla, que se mezclaban a su vez con los ruidos de los insectos nocturnos.

No estaba segura de que pudiera contentarse solo con apoyarse en él. Tenía el más alocado, inoportuno y poderoso deseo de besarlo y ver si la pasión que había explotado entre ellos la noche anterior había sido auténtica.

—Bella, no irás a desmayarte, ¿verdad?

—No, no me voy a desmayar —respondió, como tampoco iba a lanzarse sobre él como una arpía deseosa de sexo—. Al menos estaba oscuro y nadie vio cómo me caía. ¿Qué me empujó a andar por la arena con unas sandalias de tacón alto? Y mas siendo tan patosa.

—Tal vez porque esos zapatos quedan muy bien con un vestido tan corto. Al menos hasta que te caíste.

—¿Tú crees que tengo las piernas más bonitas que…?

—Que las de cualquier mujer —le interrumpió Edward—. Tienes unas piernas que pueden atontar a un hombre —añadió, con voz muy seria—. Ahora, apóyate sobre mí o te tomaré en brazos para llevarte.

—No serás capaz…

—Tranquila, Bella —replicó él. Entonces, la agarró con fuerza de la cintura—. Ya sabes que no puedo resistir un desafío.

Ella trató de relajarse. La presión de la cadera y del muslo de Edward contra los suyos debería haberle resultado tranquilizadora, pero, en vez de eso, la excitaba, evocando una turbadora sensación de anhelo en el interior de su cuerpo. ¿Sería posible que él pudiera notar el ansia que ella sentía?

—Estoy bien —dijo, apartándose inmediatamente.

—Si es eso lo que quieres…

Con un rápido movimiento, la tomó en brazos. Los segundos fueron pasando muy lentamente. Cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bella estaba respondiendo ante el contacto con Edward. El roce de los antebrazos de él contra la parte posterior de las rodillas y de la espalda. El duro tórax de Edward contra sus senos. Los firmes músculos del vientre contra la cadera. Los frenéticos latidos del corazón contra su brazo.

De repente, las pupilas de Edward se dilataron, se oscurecieron. Las emociones que siempre habían estado tan claramente definidas entre ellos, se habían enredado, atándolos con las firmes cuerdas de la promesa.

—Rodéame el cuello con los brazos —le ordenó él, con voz ronca.

Bella pensó que debería haberle pedido que la volviera a dejar en el suelo. Sin embargo, una parte de ella reconocía que le gustaba mucho que él la hubiera tomado en brazos y que la estrechara contra su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, rodeó la firme columna del cuello de Edward con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿A tu habitación o a la mía? —preguntó él, de repente.

La cálida noche, las sugerentes palabras, todo parecía darle una connotación diferente a aquella pregunta. Bella se recordó que Edward era su amigo y que solo tenía intención de examinarle el pie.

La habitación de él estaba más cerca. La suya estaba en el ala oeste. Cuanto antes la dejara en el suelo, mucho mejor.

—Vamos a la tuya. Está más cerca que la mía. Además, seguro que Jasper se ha quedado dormido.

Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio y se sacó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta sin dejarla en el suelo. De repente, se oyeron unas risas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Alice debe de estar hablando por teléfono —dijo Edward. Entonces, empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Sin saber que tenía espectadores, Alice estaba tumbada en la cama, entre un revuelo de extremidades y sábanas y gemía de placer.

—No está hablando por teléfono —dijo Bella, mirando a Edward.

En aquel momento, Alice levantó la cabeza y lanzó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Bella y a Edward. Entonces, la cabeza de Jasper surgió de entre las sábanas.

Bella se quedó sin palabras. Había notado la evidente atracción que había entre Alice y Jasper, pero nunca había esperado aquello. Hizo que Edward la dejara en el suelo, aunque se mantuvo agarrada a él. Jasper estaba en la cama, desnudo, con otra mujer y, además, dada la postura, no necesitaba la licenciatura de Alice en Física Cuántica para saber lo que había estado haciéndole. Algo que nunca había querido hacerle a ella.

—No se ha quedado dormido —comentó Edward, con sorna.

—Lo siento, chicos. Se puede decir que nos gustamos inmediatamente —dijo Alice, a modo de explicación—. Espero que no os hayáis enfadado demasiado.

—Uníos a nosotros —sugirió Jasper, levantando la sábana, invitándolos—. Dos son una pareja, tres multitud, pero cuatro una fiesta.

¿Y aquel era el hombre al que casi no había conseguido sacar de la postura del misionero? Bella había contado con que Jamaica sirviera para animar a Jasper, pero nunca había imaginado que lo haría tanto. Edward la abrazó con fuerza para darle ánimos.

—Gracias, pero no —dijo.

Bella se echó a reír, esperando que nadie notara el ligero tono de histeria que había en su voz.

—A mí no me van mucho las fiestas —comentó ella.

—Mira, Bella, en eso te equivocas —replicó Alice—. Te vi en la pista de baile. No seas tímida. Aunque tú y Edward lo negarais, he visto el modo en que os miráis cuando creéis que nadie os ve. ¿Por qué iban a venir dos parejas a un lugar como este si no estuvieran interesados en cambiar y en conocer a otros?

Eso nunca se le había ocurrido a Bella. No se consideraba chapada a la antigua y no tenía frustraciones sexuales, pero no le atraían las relaciones sexuales en grupo.

—Creo que ayudará a que vuelva a haber chispa en nuestra relación, Bella —sugirió Jasper.

—Podría ser muy divertido —insistió Alice—. Los cuatro… Además, durante la cena me dijiste que te ocuparías de Edward.

—Eso de divertido es algo relativo —dijo Edward, antes de que ella pudiera responder—. No me gusta compartir con otros.

Jasper palideció.

Aunque Bella se sentía algo ingenua y torpe a la vista de la sofisticación de Alice, no tenía ningún interés en jugar a aquello, al menos con las reglas de Jasper y Alice. Decidió que impondría sus propias reglas. Entonces, una amplia sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Se volvió a Edward y se pegó completamente a él.

—Evidentemente, no tenemos que preocuparnos por cómo o cuándo les damos las noticias, cariño —le dijo.

Edward comprendió su juego y decidió seguirlo. La rodeó también con el otro brazo y bajó la mano para colocársela en el trasero.

—De hecho, la coincidencia ha sido perfecta —comentó.

Durante un momento, Bella se perdió en el fuego que vio en los ojos de Edward, en la fuerza de su cuerpo y en la mano que tenía en el trasero. Un hombre muy sensual la tenía entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué noticia? —rugió Jasper, desde la cama.

—Alice tiene razón en una cosa. Bella y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que, entre nosotros, hay algo mucho más intenso que la simple amistad. Algo caliente y explosivo —añadió, sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

—No estábamos seguros de cómo decíroslo —añadió ella.

—No he podido quitarle las manos de encima en toda la noche —comentó Edward, mientras le tocaba el trasero suavemente—. Ahora, ya no tengo por qué hacerlo.

Sus caricias hacían que los nervios le ardieran. Sus ojos verdes la hipnotizaban. Durante un segundo, les pareció que estaban a solas en la habitación.

—¡Bella! —protestó Jasper—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo como esto? ¡No doy crédito!

—Pues a mí no me sorprende —comentó Alice—. Ya sabes que te dije el modo en que se miraban el uno al otro…

Era increíble ver cómo los dos podían tener el descaro de sentirse ultrajados cuando habían estado revolcándose entre las sábanas. Aparentemente, que ellos dos se hubieran metido en la cama o que lo hicieran los cuatro era algo aceptable, pero que lo hicieran Bella y Edward era un insulto.

—Parece que os estáis sobreponiendo a la conmoción —dijo Edward, con cierto sarcasmo en la voz—. Creo que los dos os recuperaréis rápidamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Jasper —comentó Bella, tratando de poner expresión de pena—. Lo que hay entre nosotros… —añadió, rozando suavemente su boca contra la de Edward. A pesar de que solo estaba actuando, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la piel—… es abrumador. Míralo de este modo. Al menos no te has quedado solo, Alice y tú os quedáis con el premio de consolación.

—Un momento, bonita… —replicó Alice, con la boca tensa.

—Entiendo que estés disgustada —la interrumpió Bella—. Yo también lo estaría si fuera tú —añadió, mirándolos a los dos en la cama—, pero hay tan pocos hombres decentes por ahí que una se debe aferrar al que encuentra… Aunque haga mucho tiempo que lo conoce.

—Bueno, ahora que nos hemos quitado esto de encima —dijo él, mirándola con unos ojos tan abrasadores que la dejó temblando—, creo que nos vendría bien un poco de intimidad. Jaspe, volveré dentro de un minuto con tu ropa y me llevaré mis cosas.

Jasper trató de incorporarse, como si prefiriera recoger sus cosas él mismo.

—No quiero que se me arruguen las camisas…

—Por favor —le pidió Edward, levantando una mano—. Haznos a todos un favor. No te levantes.

.

.

**Terminamos otro capitulo… que les pareció… ahora que aran bella y Edward.. por lo menos nuestra bella no lo tomo tan mal o si? Jajajajaj nos leemos pronto :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

.

.

.

—Lo he comprobado en Recepción e incluso he ido a buscar a Emmett para ver si nos puede ayudar —dijo Edward, mientras dejaba la maleta encima de una butaca—. No hay ni una sola habitación vacía en todo el hotel. Todo está reservado. Parece que vamos a ser compañeros de habitación durante el resto de la semana.

Edward se sacó la camisa del pantalón. Las cosas habían ido mucho más allá de lo que había imaginado. No había creído nunca que fuera a compartir habitación con Bella, quien, lentamente, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ella se mordió los labios y entonces se encogió de hombros.

—No es gran cosa. ¿Cuántas noches te has quedado a dormir en mi casa? —le dijo.

Eso había sido antes de que la tocara como hombre en vez de como amigo. Antes de que conociera el cálido y dulce sabor de su boca. Antes de que la atracción que había entre ellos tomara vida. Además, dormir en su casa estaba a años luz de hacerlo en aquella habitación, con una cama tan grande que suplicaba sexo.

—Claro, no es gran cosa —le aseguró—. Podremos superarlo.

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella, aunque no parecía más segura que él—. Así nuestra historia de pasión recién descubierta será más creíble si estamos en la misma habitación.

—Supongo que debemos dar gracias a que tengas mucho ingenio y a que seas muy competitiva —comentó Edward, mientras se desabrochaba los puños de la camisa—. Debes dejar de apoyarte sobre ese tobillo.

Bella no le hizo ningún caso. No dejaba de pasear de arriba abajo.

—¿Te puedes creer que estuvieran en la cama juntos? Desde mi punto de vista, es mejor ser el que deja que no el dejado. Aunque las cosas me iban mal con Jasper, no pensaba dejar que Alice se marchara creyendo que me lo había robado. Y los comentarios de Jasper no habrían sido muy diferentes.

Edward notó que, a pesar de aquellas palabras, se sentía muy dolida. Borrar a Jasper de la lista para su posible matrimonio era una cosa. Encontrarle en la cama con otra mujer era otra muy distinta. Mostraba un aspecto que era una mezcla de indignidad y de vulnerabilidad. Solo mirarla de pie al lado de la cama lo llenaba con un anhelo tan fiero que lo dejaba sin aliento.

—Eso es cuestión de opinión —dijo—. Yo me he quedado con lo mejor. Jasper es un idiota.

—Has hablado como un verdadero buen amigo lo habría hecho.

—He hablado como un hombre —replicó él. ¿Habría sido el comentario de Bella una afirmación o un recordatorio?

—Alice es la idiota —susurró ella, mirándolo con una intensidad que lo abrumó.

—Tienen mucho en común. Siéntate en la cama, Bella…

—Edward, no podemos… No creo que… —murmuró ella, sonrojándose.

—Tienes que dejar de apoyarte sobre ese pie.

—Oh. De acuerdo —comentó ella. Entonces, se sentó encima del colchón y levantó las piernas, corriéndose hacia un lado para dejarle sitio a él.

—¿Te parece bien?

—Sí.

Edward se sentía la prueba viva de que a los hombres se les estimula visualmente. Se sentía tan estimulado al verla que casi no lo podía soportar. Exóticas trenzas, piel de raso, piernas interminables, uñas pintadas… Solo le sobraba el vestido para cumplir la fantasía que había tenido el día anterior en la playa.

—¿Quieres mirármelo?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó más tenso aún. Por supuesto, se refería al pie. ¿Cómo iba a poder aguantar seis noches con ella en aquella habitación?

—Claro. Echémosle un vistazo…

Se arrodilló delante de la cama. Un hombre no podía soportar tanta tortura. El vestido era tan corto y tan ceñido… Se suponía que lo único que tenía que mirar era el tobillo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Si?

—Cuando nos pidieron que nos uniéramos a ellos, ¿te sentiste tentado a hacerlo?

—¿Y tú?

—Te lo he preguntado yo primero.

—No. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Y a ti?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Creo que soy demasiado competitiva para disfrutar del sexo en grupo. Estaría tan ocupada tratando de satisfacer a todos, que no podría gozar yo misma.

Los delicados huesos y la suave piel del tobillo de Bella eran muy cálidos. Edward cerró los ojos y gruñó en silencio. Las imágenes empezaron a pasársele por la cabeza, dejándole sin palabras y con una fuerte erección. Miró a Bella. Contempló sus pómulos, las suaves pecas que le cubrían el puente de la nariz, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por Bella. Y él sabía muy bien que el cariño y el sexo eran dos temas muy diferentes.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró ella.

—Desde que te conozco, nunca me había fijado en que tenías una estructura ósea tan bonita —dijo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo Emmett. Yo creía que solo estaba esperando una comisión.

—No. Emmett tenía razón. ¿Vas a seguir con las trenzas cuando regresemos a casa?

—No. Resulta un cambio emocionante para unos días, pero no encajaría. Volveré a ser como era antes.

Sin saber por qué, a Emmett le pareció que estaban hablando de algo más que del cabello de Bella.

—Algunas cosas nunca deberían volver a ser como eran antes —dijo. ¿Cómo iba a poder volver a reunirse con Bella en Birelli's para almorzar y no sentir aquella poderosa atracción?

—¿Te habría interesado si yo no hubiera sido parte de la ecuación? —preguntó ella, de repente.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Me ves reírme, Edward? —le dijo. Efectivamente, sus ojos castaños lo miraban con intensidad.

—No me gusta compartir.

—Oh.

—Prefiero hacer el amor de uno en uno. Sin dividir la atención. Sin distracciones. Además, para que conste, tú eras la única parte de la ecuación que tenía interés para mí.

Aquellas palabras parecieron flotar entre ellos durante un instante. Entonces, Bella respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, ¿qué me recomienda para el tobillo, doctor Cullen?

—Creo que lo mejor será mantenerlo en alto —respondió él, agarrando una almohada—. Estará bien mañana —añadió, mientras Bella colocaba el tobillo encima de la almohada, mostrándole brevemente sus dorados muslos. Entonces, Edward se puso de pie secamente. Un hombre no podía soportar tanto—. Voy por un poco de hielo. ¿Por qué no te pones el pijama mientras tanto?

—Pero si todavía es muy temprano…

—Sí, pero si esta noche te cuidas, mañana estarás mejor. Si no lo haces, podrías estar poniendo en peligro toda la semana.

—Muy bien. Tienes razón. Venga, ve por el hielo y date una vuelta. Yo estaré bien aquí —suspiró.

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y decidió que no la dejaría sola para que se pusiera a pensar otra vez en Jasper. Además, sin ella no sería nada divertido.

—Olvídalo. Estamos en esto juntos. Además, ¿y si me encuentro con Alice y con Jasper? ¿Cómo voy a estar yo por ahí de juerga cuando se supone que estoy en la cama contigo?

—Sí, tienes razón…

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Voy por el hielo. Subo enseguida. Desgraciadamente, también estaban subiendo otras cosas.

Bella salió cojeando del cuarto de baño, decidida a encontrar un poco de ecuanimidad antes de que Edward regresara.

«Prefiero hacer el amor de uno en uno… sin distracciones… tú eras la única parte de la ecuación que tenía interés para mí».

Amigos. Amigos. Amigos. Se repitió la palabra una y otra vez para hacer desaparecer el eco de las tentadoras frases de Edward, el recuerdo de los dedos de él contra su piel y del fuego que ardía en sus ojos verdes…

De repente, se abrió la puerta.

—El hielo —dijo él, mostrándole un cubo y cruzando la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarla—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a colocar el tobillo encima de la almohada mientras yo te preparo una bolsa de hielo?

Mientras se sentaba en la cama, el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Edward estaba me tiendo el hielo en una de las bolsas de la lavandería. Aunque parecía el mismo de siempre, era un hombre completamente diferente. Más concretamente, se trataba de una faceta diferente del hombre que conocía. Vivir su carnalidad de segunda mano era muy diferente a encontrarse cara a cara con su deseo.

Se subió un poco más el cuello de su camisola. Edward la había visto en pijama muchas veces, pero para aquel viaje no había llevado sudaderas, pantalones cortos o enormes camisetas. Se había armado con un equipaje de seducción.

Los minúsculos pantalones de raso color bronce y la escotada camisola eran lo más corriente que se había llevado. Le dio otro tirón a la camisola. Tal vez Edward no se diera cuenta de que, prácticamente, no cubría nada.

Él se dio la vuelta, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de la bolsa de hielo. Entonces, levantó la mirada y se detuvo en seco. Se sonrojó y contuvo el aliento.

El pulso de Bella comenzó a latir tan fuertemente que la dejó sin sentido.

Edward se había dado cuenta.

—¿Dónde están tus pantalones cortos? ¿Tu camiseta? —le preguntó—. Iré a buscártelos.

—No los he traído.

—Seguramente tienes frío —susurró él—. ¿Qué te parece si te traigo un albornoz? Dime dónde está e iré por él.

—No he traído ningún albornoz…

Entonces, Edward cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

—Dentro de cinco segundos, voy a abrir los ojos. Si sabes lo que es mejor para ambos, para entonces estarás debajo de las sábanas.

Bella estaba debajo de las sábanas en tres segundos. Solo tenía fuera el pie apoyado sobre la almohada.

Edward abrió los ojos. El fuego de sus pupilas había desaparecido. Si ella no hubiera sabido que no era posible, habría pensado que se lo había imaginado todo.

—Esto te vendrá bien —comentó él, colocándole la bolsa de hielo sobre el tobillo y ajustándole la almohada bajo la pierna.

Sus manos temblaban contra la piel de Bella, destruyendo su compostura. El aroma de su colonia la envolvía. Lo deseaba con una intensidad que la hacía temblar.

—Ya está bien —dijo ella, tratando de alejar la pierna de las manos de Edward—. Gracias.

Entonces, él se alejó de la cama, lo que Bella aprovechó para tratar de recuperar el control. Se echó a reír, aunque las carcajadas sonaron tensas hasta para sus propios oídos.

—Esto no es lo que había planeado. Tumbada en la cama, con un pie torcido…

—¿Encontrar a tu novio con mi novia? —le preguntó Edward, mientras se daba la vuelta para desabrocharse la camisa.

—No, eso tampoco —respondió ella, mientras lo observaba a través del espejo que había en la cómoda.

De repente, Edward levantó los ojos y la sorprendió mirándolo. Deseándolo. Sin decir ni una palabra, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Entonces, Bella apagó la luz y rezó para que volviera a recuperar la cordura.

«Edward era su amigo». Tenía que recordarlo.

«Edward tenía una larga lista de novias». Eso sí que tenía que recordarlo.

«Las caricias de Edward le hacían arder de pasión». Eso la metería en un buen lío.

Mmm… Bella se rebulló y se acurrucó un poco más a lo que tenía debajo de la mejilla y contra el muslo mientras salía de las profundidades de un descanso profundo y sin sueños. Un aroma familiar fue filtrándose en su conciencia y el sueño fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Cuando se despertó del todo, se dio cuenta de que tenía la pierna de un hombre encima de ella. Sentía pectorales contra su pecho. La erección de un hombre…

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella. Edward. Abrazados. Habían comenzado la noche en lados opuestos de la cama, pero, mientras dormían, parecían haberse encontrado el uno al otro. Por suerte, seguía dormido.

Lo más sensato habría sido apartarse de él inmediatamente. Y lo haría… dentro de un momento. ¿Qué mal podría salir de unos pocos minutos de sensual indulgencia?

Cerró los ojos y absorbió las sensaciones. Sus fuertes piernas, embutidas en los pantalones de un pijama, se enredaban con las de ella. Los músculos del vientre debajo de la mano y su fuerte brazo como almohada. La firme columna de su erección, confinada por la tela del pijama, se le apretaba contra el muslo. Su cálido aliento le acariciaba la cabeza.

El deseo, lánguido y líquido, se abrió paso a través de ella. Entre los brazos de Edward, se dio cuenta de que nunca había conocido el deseo hasta aquel momento. Lo que había creído deseo había sido simplemente excitación sexual. Edward era su deseo.

Y también era su mejor amigo.

Flexionó los dedos sobre su firme vientre, gozando la textura de su piel, con su aroma masculino. El ligero roce de su torso contra su tenso pezón la tenía húmeda y deseosa.

Edward la deseaba tan desesperadamente como ella a él. Bella lo había visto en sus ojos, en su voz. Lo más fácil habría sido despertarlo, meterle la mano por debajo del pantalón de pijama y haberle rodeado su masculinidad mientras le lamía un pezón.

Cerró los ojos. La amistad ofrecía seguridad. Sin embargo, como amante, Edward no ofrecía seguridad alguna. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto ir de una mujer a otra? Nunca le haría daño intencionadamente, pero, a pesar de todo, podría destruirla.

Nunca había pensado que aquello podría ocurrir. No tenía un plan sobre cómo enfrentarse a aquella situación. Por eso, apartó la pierna de la de él y se subió la camisola. Se movió con mucho cuidado para acercarse al borde del colchón, pero Edward empezó a gruñir en sueños y se volvió a pegar a ella, colocándole un brazo por encima del hombro, cruzándole el pecho. Con el otro, la agarró por detrás. Corno si fuera una espada entrando en la vaina, su erección se acopló en el trasero.

Sabía que debía moverse. Saltar. Correr. Hacer algo. En vez de todo eso, se acurrucó instintivamente contra él. La mano derecha de Edward se le deslizó por un seno, acogiéndoselo entre los dedos. Entonces, con lentos y perezosos movimientos comenzó a acariciarle el pezón. Unas sensaciones exquisitas se abrieron paso a través de ella. Por detrás, la cálida boca de Edward le besaba la deliciosa unión de hombro y cuello, lo que hizo que se le escapara un profundo gemido.

En el momento en el que Edward recuperó la consciencia, ella lo supo enseguida. La mano que jugueteaba con el pezón se detuvo en seco y su cuerpo entero se volvió rígido.

—¿Bella? Isabella, ¿estás despierta?

¿Cómo podía darse la vuelta y decir que sí? Estiró los brazos, fingiendo despertarse.

—¿Humm? ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó. Entonces, sin mirar a Edward, se levantó de la cama de un salto—. Me ducho yo primero.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño con un portazo. Entonces, se apoyó de la puerta con una mezcla de deseo y de odio hacia sí misma.

Edward terminó rápidamente en el cuarto de baño. Se había duchado la noche anterior, una larga ducha fría antes de meterse en la cama con Bella, su mejor amiga, su torturadora. Se puso el traje de baño y volvió a salir a la habitación.

—¿Te apetece que bajemos ya a desayunar? —le preguntó Bella, con voz frágil. No lo había mirado desde que se había duchado y vestido.

Edward sabía que debería sentirse muy mal por haber estado tocando a su amiga mientras ella estaba dormida. Desgraciadamente, había disfrutado mucho. Aún podía saborear la dulce calidez de la piel del hombro de Bella, la deliciosa tortura que el trasero de ella ejercía sobre su erección…

—Me parece una buena idea. ¿Qué tal tienes el tobillo?

—Mucho mejor —respondió ella, mientras se ponía un par de sandalias—. Me molesta algo de vez en cuando.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a bucear con _snorkel _esta mañana? El barco sale del muelle dentro de hora y media. Nos he apuntado mientras tú te estabas duchando.

—Buena idea. Ahora, recuerda. Cada vez que veamos a Alice y a Jasper, tenemos que mostrar pasión.

—¿Estás segura de que no es mejor dejarlo estar? —replicó Edward, al recordar cómo se había sentido con el seno de Bella entre las manos.

—Nos han traicionado. Se metieron en la cama prácticamente delante de nuestras narices. ¿Cómo puedes creer que es mejor dejarlo estar?

—Muy bien. Mostraremos pasión.

Seis días más y cinco largas noches… Tenía que recordar que Bella no era como las otras mujeres. Era… bueno, era Bella, aunque precisamente que fuera Bella parecía ser el problema.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, le rodeó el hombro con un brazo. Tenía un seno muy cerca de los dedos. El movimiento de la cadera de ella contra la suya, la presión del brazo sobre su propia cintura, el roce de las trenzas contra el hombro… Todo ello demostró ser una dulce tortura.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, pudieron admirar el hermoso color azul verdoso del mar, que relucía bajo el cielo.

—Otro hermoso día en el paraíso, ¿no es verdad? —comentó Bella.

El desayuno era informal, de tipo bufé, en el que se sentaban y se servían ellos mismos. Edward vio a Alice y a Jasper en el momento en el que entraron en el restaurante.

—No mires, pero el enemigo está a las dos en punto.

Bella no se molestó en mirar, sino que se pegó a él inmediatamente, como si fuera una lapa. Edward sintió el mismo deseo que había estado a punto de ahogarlo aquella mañana.

—Venga, Edward —susurró ella—. Tienes que mirarme como si nos acabáramos de levantar de la cama y estuvieras deseando volver a meterme en ella.

—Tal vez esto esté más cerca de la verdad de lo que tú te imaginas —murmuró, contra los labios de Bella. Entonces, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

Cruzaron el restaurante y se dirigieron a una mesa que había al lado del agua. Edward se sentó al lado de Bella, en vez de en frente, como si no pudiera estar tan alejado de ella. Entonces, le tomó la mano.

Emmett apareció enseguida, con su omnipresente sonrisa.

—Lamento no haberles podido ayudar más anoche. ¿Cómo va todo esta mañana? —les preguntó—. Ah, parece que capearon la velada —añadió, sonriendo, al ver que tenían entrelazadas las manos.

—Sí, hace una mañana muy hermosa aquí en la isla —respondió Edward.

—En realidad, lo vemos con frecuencia. Dos parejas que vienen juntas y se marchan con la del otro. Es la magia de la isla. Lanza un hechizo y saca la verdad del corazón. Por la expresión de sus rostros veo que no creen en la magia de jamaica. Yo tampoco creía hasta que me concedió una esposa excelente.

—Me encantaría conocer cómo conociste a Rosalie —dijo Bella, con interés—. ¿A ti no, Edward?

—Por supuesto —respondió él.

—Rose y yo solíamos jugar juntos. Crecimos en el mismo pueblo. Éramos amigos, pero yo no supe ver la excelencia de Rose hasta que me pasé una temporada, cuando tenía diecinueve años, trabajando en Negril para prepararme para mi puesto aquí. Cuando regresé, un hombre del pueblo estaba cortejándola. Fue entonces, gracias a la magia de la isla, cuando vi de verdad cómo era. Nos casamos enseguida.

Edward se rebulló en la silla. La historia de Emmett le resultaba demasiado familiar. Y el camarero había terminado casado. Atado a una mujer.

Entonces, vio que una expresión de pánico se reflejaba en los ojos de Bella. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella también de las similitudes?

—Es una historia preciosa, Emmett. ¿Cómo eras de muchacho? ¿Tímido? ¿Abierto?

—En mis tiempos, era un poco seductor. A mi Rose no le gustaba nada, pero bueno, basta ya de hablar de mí. ¿Les gustaría que les sirviera el excelente café

de jamaica? Está en el bufé, pero les traeré una cafetera recién hecha especialmente para ustedes.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Cuando visiten el bufé, permítanme que les sugiera el _akee _y el _pain au chocolat_. Los dos están excelentes hoy.

Emmett fue por el café. Entonces, Edward se levantó.

—Espera aquí y yo iré a buscar una selección. No debes forzar el tobillo. No te preocupes —dijo, cuando Bella se dispuso a protestar—. Sé lo que te gusta.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Edward regresó rápidamente. Había llenado un plato con trozos de mango, de papaya, de plátano y de manzana. En otro, llevaba una selección de bollos. Mientras no estaba, Emmett les había llevado el café, que tenía un aroma excelente.

—Edward, sabes que no me puedo resistir a los bollos, pero no quiero tomarlos…

—Estás de vacaciones, Bella. Mímate. Ya tendrás tiempo de regresar al régimen cuando volvamos a Forks —dijo, mientras partía el _pain au chocolat _en dos.

Bella tomó un trozo de papaya, pero, antes de que pudiera metérselo en la boca, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le ofreció un bocado antes de que pudiera separar los labios. Lenta, deliberadamente, ella hundió los dientes en el delicioso pastel y en el cremoso chocolate. Sin poder evitarlo, le lamió el dedo para tomarse todo el chocolate. Solo con aquel gesto, Edward sintió una potente erección.

—Chocolate y fruta. Mi desayuno favorito —susurró ella, mientras se metía la papaya en la boca. Entonces, cerró los labios alrededor de la jugosa carne de la fruta, dejando que el zumo le humedeciera los labios.

Los pezones se le irguieron contra el suave algodón de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Estaba tan excitada como él. De eso Edward estaba seguro. De lo que no lo estaba tanto era que pudiera sobrevivir a aquel desayuno.

Entonces, ella le dio la otra mitad de la fruta, marcada con las huellas de sus propios dientes.

—Pruébalo —le dijo, metiéndole la fruta en la boda…

Firme, pero suculenta. Edward saboreó la jugosa dulzura de la papaya. Su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar. Nunca habría soñado que desayunar con Bella se convirtiera en una experiencia casi indecente.

.

.

.

.

.

**Se que me mataran por terminar ahí, pero es que ando de pasada mañana tengo dos pruebas a si que me dejaron estar 5 minutos en el compu y contando a si que lo envió asta ahí… pero si mañana me va bien pues a lo mejor subo otro capi :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**.**

Bella estaba de pie en el barco, comprobando el estado de sus gafas y su tubo de bucear. Edward, que estaba a su lado, se quitó la camisa. Al verlo, ella sintió que estaba deseando ponerse a bucear, no solo por poder explorar aquellas aguas tropicales, sino por poder disponer de un medio de aliviar la tensión que sentía junto a Edward. Siempre habían estado juntos, pero aquella tensión tan primitiva era nueva para ambos. Todavía no estaba del todo segura de lo que había ocurrido durante el desayuno. Lo que había comenzado como una actuación en honor de Jasper y Alice, se había convertido en una seducción de los sentidos, que seguía afectándola en aquellos momentos. Sin duda, el agua aliviaría aquella tensión.

En aquel momento, el capitán del barco, tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

—Bienvenidos. Antes de que se metan en el agua, es necesario que repasemos algunas cosas. Recuerden que no deben tocar el coral. Es un ser vivo y estoy seguro de que no querrán dañar la barrera. Esto es muy importante. Les pido también que vayan siempre con un compañero. Esto es por su seguridad. También por eso, les ruego que no vayan más allá de las marcas naranjas. La barrera de coral no sigue más allá, pero los barcos sí. Verse atropellado por un barco es una manera muy mala de terminar unas vacaciones —comentó. Todo el grupo se echó a reír—. Tenemos aperitivos y refrescos a bordo. Sírvanse lo que les apetezca. Para terminar, existe el rumor de que Barba Negra hundió un galeón español en estas aguas. Si lo encuentran, por favor, dígannoslo. Estaremos aquí dos horas. Disfruten de los hermosos tesoros del Caribe.

—¿Estás lista? Tus tesoros te esperan, princesa del mar —comentó Edward, riendo.

—Déjame que me ponga estos pies de payado —respondió ella, mientras se sentaba en el costado del barco para ponerse las aletas.

—No, Bella. Te aseguro que eres una princesa del mar. Una sirena exótica que es capaz de atraer a los marineros a sus misteriosas profundidades con la promesa de explorar tus tesoros.

Bella casi no podía respirar. Aquella voz, la imaginería erótica que habían evocado aquellas palabras… Era como hacer el amor verbalmente…

—Cuando tú digas, princesa. Estoy dispuesto a seguirte —dijo él.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguirme, marinero? —preguntó Bella, tras lanzarse al agua y colocarse después las gafas y el tubo. Edward se lanzó detrás de ella.

—Siempre.

Entonces, ella le tomó de la mano y lo llevó bajo la superficie del agua. Visto desde arriba era intrigante, pero bajo las olas la barrera de coral revelaba

verdadera intensidad y belleza. Juntos, exploraron cuevas y recovecos y nadaron entre bancos de peces tropicales.

Edward le indicó el arenoso suelo marino. Una manta se empezó a mover por el fondo, traicionando su camuflaje. Con gracia y velocidad, se perdió entre las aguas.

A pesar de estar rodeados del líquido elemento, el deseo seguía vibrando entre ellos. Las horas pasaron como si fueran minutos, por lo que Bella se quedó atónita cuando Edward se tocó el reloj y le indicó que se les había terminado el tiempo.

—Ha sido fantástico —comentó ella, cuando salieron a la superficie.

—Tienes razón.

Subieron al barco, devolvieron el equipo y se sentaron el uno al lado del otro. Había sido una experiencia maravillosa.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, mientras tomaba dos toallas y le entregaba una a Edward.

—¿Gracias por qué? —preguntó él, mientras se secaba.

Bella contempló cómo una gota de agua se deslizaba por el musculoso brazo de Edward. Ansiaba lamerla, saborear la sal que se secaba contra su piel… En vez de hacerlo, se secó las trenzas con la toalla, desconcertada por el deseo que sentía por Edward. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por Jasper o por ningún otro novio. Tal vez estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero se negaba a perder a su mejor amigo por eso.

—Por apuntarnos a esta excursión. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso.

Mientras se secaba, Edward no dejaba de mirarla. Entonces, se inclinó hacia delante y colocó la boca a pocos centímetros de la de Bella.

—Te aseguro que yo tampoco había visto nunca algo tan hermoso —susurró.

—Bella, Edward. Estamos aquí.

Bella miró por encima del hombro y vio que Alice los estaba saludando desde el borde de la piscina. Jasper estaba a su lado.

Genial. Ya tenía los nervios a punto de romperse. Edward y ella habían pasado la tarde en la playa, después de regresar del buceo. Debería haber sido una experiencia relajante y tranquilizadora, pero la camaradería que siempre había compartido con él se había visto transformada por el deseo sexual. Ducharse y cambiarse para cenar temprano había sido peor aún.

—Supongo que es demasiado tarde para fingir que no los hemos visto, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—¿Crees que van a pedirnos que nos unamos a ellos en una orgía sexual?

—Existe la posibilidad —dijo Bella, mientras observaba a Jasper. No sentía ninguna pena.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward le colocó la mano encima del trasero, sintió que las señales de alerta se encendían en su cuerpo. Sentía el calor de los dedos a través de la fina tela del vestido.

—Hola, chicos. Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que no nos guardáis rencor por lo de anoche —dijo Alice.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Bella, agarrándose a Edward—. Estábamos pensando en enviaros una botella de champán para daros las gracias.

—No creo que debas mostrarte tan insultante al respecto —protestó Jasper.

—Lo siento —respondió ella—. Edward y yo estamos atónitos por habernos descubierto después de todo este tiempo —añadió, mientras él le daba un beso en la frente.

—¿Estuvisteis en la playa esta mañana? —quiso saber Alice.

—No, esta tarde. Nos pasamos la mañana buceando. Fue increíble. Creo que deberíais probarlo mañana.

—No, mañana no —comentó Jasper—. Vamos a ir a una isla privada para tomar el sol completamente desnudos, pero supongo que eso no te interesará. Es algo desinhibido.

—¿Tu crees? —replicó Bella—. Tal vez os veamos allí. Nosotros habíamos pensado ir también.

—A menos que estemos distraídos de otra manera —corrigió Edward, con una tensa sonrisa—. Estoy seguro de que os veremos por aquí.

Edward se llevó a Bella de allí en un tiempo récord. En vez de llevarla al restaurante, la condujo hacia la habitación.

—El restaurante está en la otra dirección.

—Lo sé —dijo él, furioso, mientras abría la puerta—. Mañana no vamos a ir a esa playa nudista —añadió, cuando estuvieron dentro—. Si quieres ir, tendrás que hacerlo tú sola.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, asombrada por su reacción—. ¿Por qué te escandalizas tanto por tomar el sol desnudo? ¿Es que te has vuelto tímido ahora? No conoces a nadie.

—Por una vez, ¿no puedes dejarlo estar, Bella?

—No, claro que no puedo. ¿Es por ver a Alice y no poder poseerla?

—Déjalo estar, Isabella…

—No puedo.

Edward se acercó más a ella. La miró con intensidad, pero no dijo nada.

—Háblame —dijo Bella.

—¿Que te hable? ¿Quieres que te hable? Maldita sea, Bella. Ese es el problema. No puedo hablarte. Te deseo tanto que casi no puedo soportarlo. No pienso contemplarte desnuda en ninguna isla mañana para demostrar una estupidez. No pienso hacer más miradas ni más caricias a menos que Jasper y Alice estén delante. ¿Y quieres que te hable? Estas son las únicas palabras que puedo decir ahora.

La tomó entre sus brazos y, tras agarrarle la cabeza, acercó la boca a los labios de Bella. Una parte de ella deseaba que la besara, pero otra quería protestar por ello. No había público. Era un beso entre un hombre y una mujer, un beso de deseo y necesidad. Sabía que aquel beso cambiaría para siempre su relación, pero se había pasado la vida huyendo y no quería hacerlo más.

Cuando Edward le colocó la boca encima de la de ella, contuvo el aliento. Entonces, los labios se moldearon, empezaron a saborearse, a sentirse… El deseo volvió a apoderarse traicioneramente de ellos. Por fin, consiguió apartarse de él, luchando por tomar aire, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Tal vez ir a la playa nudista no sea muy buena idea —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ahora se supone que debo decir que lo siento —susurró Edward, dejando caer las manos—, pero no es así. Llevo todo el día deseando hacer esto.

—Es culpa mía. Yo empecé esto anoche, cuando los encontramos…

—No. Tal vez Emmett tenga razón. Tal vez esta isla tenga algo mágico…

—Edward, necesito contarte algo —susurró Bella, sintiendo que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

—¿Tengo que sentarme? —bromeó él.

—Solo si estás cansado. Esta mañana, cuando te despertaste, yo no estaba dormida.

El alivio que sintió al pronunciar aquellas palabras igualó al pudor que se apoderó de ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas despierta?

—Lo suficiente —admitió la joven—. Sé que esto siempre se va a interponer entre nosotros, pero es mejor que sea así a que lo haga como un secreto o como una mentira por omisión. Yo sabía lo que estabas haciendo. Y quería que me tocaras.

—Yo tampoco estaba dormido, Bella —admitió Edward—. Lo siento. Sé que no es excusa, pero lo único que te puedo ofrecer es la verdad. Nunca he deseado a otra mujer del modo en que te deseo a ti.

Bella lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir. Edward cerró el espacio que los separaba. Entonces, ella giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, para no tener que mirarlo.

—¿Qué nos está ocurriendo, Edward?

—Lo único que sé con toda seguridad es que te deseo más que a mi propia respiración —susurró él, acariciándole la mandíbula con un dedo y haciendo que ella se echara a temblar—. No lo sé. No me desperté y decidí complicarme la vida deseándote hasta el punto de la locura, pero así es…

Al notar que el dedo de Edward seguía bajando, ella levantó la mano y le agarró la suya, deteniendo así su exploración.

—Esto es una locura… Jasper era… Bueno, solo era Jasper. No me importa lo que ocurrió con él, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo. Me siento más cercana a ti que a ningún otro ser humano. Eres mi confidente. Tú me conoces, me aceptas, con mis fallos y con mis virtudes. No puedo estropear todo eso por desearte.

—¿Me deseas? —le preguntó Edward, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Sí —admitió ella, mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. Sí, ya sabes que sí.

—Bella, tú eres una de las personas más importantes que hay en vida. Yo tampoco quiero estropear eso, pero fingir que no te deseo no sirve de nada. Esto no va a desaparecer solo porque lo ignoremos. Es un apetito que terminará devorándonos.

—En lo único que podía pensar hoy en la playa era en tocarte… En que tú me tocaras a mí —confesó ella—. Si dejamos las cosas tal y como están, la mística, la tentación, la fantasía siempre estarán presentes… —añadió. Por la expresión que se reflejó en su rostro, Edward comprendió que tenía un plan—. Creo que tienes razón. No hay vuelta atrás. El único modo de enfrentarse a esto es avanzar…

Mientras hablaba, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Edward. Notar que ella le acariciaba el pecho lo dejó completamente inútil.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer —prosiguió ella—, es enfrentarnos a la tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros. Tienes toda la razón…

Cuando Bella empezó a acariciarle el vientre, Edward contuvo el aliento. Sentía que el cuerpo entero le vibraba con aquellas caricias.

—¿He dicho yo eso?

—¿No?

—¿Significa eso que vamos a tener relaciones sexuales?

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió ella, colocándole la mano sobre la hebilla del cinturón.

Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama, colocándosela a ella encima al mismo tiempo.

—En ese caso, eso es exactamente lo que he dicho.

Bella no estaba completamente segura de que aquellos razonamientos no estuvieran algo influidos por el deseo, pero en todo aquello había una abrumadora sensación de destino, de algo que debía cumplirse. Además, no se le ocurría otro modo de tratar de resolver aquella locura. No quería tener interrogantes más adelante.

Le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y le dijo:

—Quiero saborearte…

—Entonces, se inclinó sobre él y empezó a besarlo en el estómago, aspirando su esencia masculina. A continuación, le dibujó un húmedo sendero con la lengua a lo largo de la cinturilla de los pantalones hasta llegar al ombligo, dejando que las cuentas que le adornaban las trenzas se acercaran a la erección que él presentaba. Había algo más que un elemento prohibido a la hora de saborear aquel gusto salado que había sobre la piel de Edward.

—Me encanta el sabor de tu piel…

—Y a mí me encanta el modo en que me la saboreas…

Bella sintió una sensación de intimidad más profunda con él de la que había sentido nunca con otro amante, tal vez porque Edward la conocía tan bien en otros aspectos. Mientras seguía dibujándole los contornos del vientre con la boca, se echó a reír. Se sentía casi bebida por aquellas sensaciones.

Poco a poco comenzó a subir y le lamió suavemente uno de los pezones. Edward gruñó de placer y cerró los ojos.

—Oh, nena, eso ha sido tan… —susurró. Bella se concentró rápidamente en el otro pezón, dejando que sus propios senos le acariciasen el vientre con exquisita tortura—. Sí… sí… sí…

Con la respiración entrecortada, Edward le agarró la cabeza impacientemente y la besó. Bella fue más allá del pensamiento racional cuando Edward le tomó uno de los labios entre los suyos y lo sorbió, para luego soltarlo y lamerlo con fruición. A continuación, lo tocó con el dedo. La superficie callosa de su piel resultaba muy excitante después del terciopelo de la lengua.

—Tienes una boca increíble…

Su voz ronca y excitada hacía que la temperatura interna del cuerpo de Bella alcanzara niveles incendiarios. Entonces, ella le atrapó el dedo con la boca y lo acarició con la lengua. Las pupilas de Edward se dilataron…

—Para hacerte gozar más…

De repente, Edward retiró el dedo y la colocó sobre la espalda.

—Creo que tenemos que ponerte en alto el tobillo.

Bella comprendió muy bien el juego de dar y tomar que se estaba desarrollando entre ellos. Vio cómo Edward agarraba una almohada y se la colocaba por debajo del tobillo. La diferencia que había en la altura de las piernas le hizo contener el aliento.

—¿Crees que lo tienes hinchado? ¿Te palpita? —le preguntó, mientras se daba la vuelta. Sin embargo, los dos sabían que ya no estaba hablando del tobillo.

—Sí —susurró ella. Efectivamente así era como se sentía. Y quería ver cómo se desnudaba

Los músculos de la espalda de Edward se fruncieron y anudaron mientras se quitaba la camisa.

—¿Qué llevas debajo de ese vestido? ¿Llevas bragas? ¿Sujetador?

—No llevo sujetador. Solo unas braguitas.

—¿Cómo son? —quiso saber Edward, mientras se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

—Es un tanga blanco —murmuró, frotándose las piernas la una contra la otra. Ansiaba tanto las caricias de Edward…

Entonces, él se quitó los pantalones. Al verlo, Bella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Era sencillamente impresionante. Desde cualquier ángulo. Todo era firme y duro. Espalda, trasero, muslos…

—Si quieres saber cómo son, ¿por qué no te das la vuelta y lo ves tú mismo? —sugirió Bella, separando un poco más las piernas.

—Si la vista mejora más de lo que es ahora, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Ella miró al frente y cruzó la mirada con la de él en el espejo. Todo el tiempo la había estado mirando en aquel espejo. Su sonrisa revelaba lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía.

—Y yo no puedo soportarlo si tú no puedes.

Por fin, él se dio la vuelta. La devoró con la mirada. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto Bella en traje de baño? Los calzoncillos cubrían exactamente lo mismo, pero la diferencia radicada en la erección que tensaba la tela.

—Eres una diosa…

Bella pensó en la testaruda celulitis que se negaba a desaparecer de los muslos. Entonces, miró a Edward y vio un profundo deseo en sus ojos. Le estaba observando el pequeño triángulo de tela que le cubría la entrepierna. Efectivamente, se sentía como una diosa, hermosa y poderosa, sin importarle las imperfecciones que él pudiera ver.

—¿Quieres oír una fantasía? —le preguntó Edward, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama y le acariciaba suavemente un pie con el dedo.

—Sí…

—Al principio de esta semana, yo estaba en la playa —dijo, sin dejar de acariciarle el tobillo—, y vi una mujer con unas piernas espectaculares…

—No sabía que te gustaran tanto las piernas —replicó Bella. Creía que siempre le habían atraído las mujeres con buenos pechos.

—Yo tampoco…

—Es bueno desarrollar intereses nuevos —susurró ella. Sentía que nadie la había acariciado nunca con tanto erotismo.

—Esto va más allá de un interés —replicó Edward, mientras inclinaba la cabeza y empezaba a lamerle suavemente la rodilla

Bella gimió de placer al sentir que aquellas sensaciones tan agradables se le iban extendiendo por el cuerpo. Entonces, Edward comenzó a hacerle lo mismo a la otra rodilla. Si solo lamiéndole la rodilla le hacía sentir tan bien…

—Sí, sí…

—Eso es, cielo. Dime lo que te gusta. Quiero saberlo.

Bella bajó los ojos y vio que los anchos hombros de Edward le ocupaban toda la entrepierna. Entonces, le acarició suavemente con el interior del muslo y levantó la pierna, colocándosela por encima.

—Me estabas contando una fantasía —le recordó.

—Es cierto. Me había distraído —murmuró Edward, mientras le dibujaba ligeros círculos en la parte interna del muslo.

Bella se humedeció los labios. La tensión iba creciendo dentro de ella. Se arqueó para que él subiera un poco más, más allá de los muslos…

—Bueno, esta mujer tenía unas piernas muy estupendas… y muy seductoras —dijo, mientras le lamía la suave piel, subiendo poco a poco desde la rodilla—. Ah, nena. Solo con tu aroma me excito…

—Edward… —susurró Bella, sintiéndose aún más húmeda al escuchar sus palabras.

—No hago más que desviarme del tema —dijo, subiendo poco a poco.

Entonces, le colocó una mano encima del tanga, justo donde ella más lo deseaba. A continuación, depositó suaves y tiernos besos sobre la piel de entre el vientre y la cadera. Aquel contacto estaba volviendo loca a Bella. Poco a poco, fue acercándose al borde de las braguitas, torturándola más aún, pero sin ofrecerle alivio a su tensión…

Bella necesitaba mucho más. La boca. La mano. Algo mucho más satisfactorio que el simple y cálido aliento que salía de sus labios.

—Por favor…

—Nena, esto no ha hecho más que empezar, pero todavía tengo que contarte mi historia —musitó, mientras extendía la mano para encontrarle la cremallera del vestido—. Cuando vi a esa mujer de ensueño en la playa, con unas piernas que me hicieron desearla más que a nada en el mundo, con unas trenzas muy sexys, en lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en… —se interrumpió para bajarle la cremallera—… tener a esa mujer desnuda, debajo de mí… en hundirme profundamente dentro de ella y sentir cómo esas piernas tan increíbles me rodeaban la cintura —añadió, bajándole un poco el vestido y dejando casi al descubierto los pechos de Bella—. Bueno… ¿qué te parece mi fantasía?

Ella sintió que estaba al borde de la locura y no estaba dispuesta a sufrirlo a solas. Edward tenía el control de la situación. Se agarró el bajo del vestido y fue subiéndoselo poco a poco, hasta sacárselo por la cabeza con movimientos fluidos y seductores.

—Creo que esa fantasía es muy agradable —susurró, dejando que el vestido cayera al suelo. Entonces, rodeó la cintura de Edward con las piernas—, pero la realidad puede ser aún mejor.

Al verla, Edward contuvo el aliento y pensó que, efectivamente, en aquel caso la realidad podría superar a la ficción. Aquella fantasía, al contrario que las que había tenido hasta entonces, iba más allá de lo físico. Habían sido parte integral el uno del otro a lo largo de muchos años. Hacer el amor con Bella era la culminación. El final. Un principio.

—La realidad ya es mucho mejor —susurró, acariciándole suavemente los costa dos—. Tienes una piel tan suave…

Le acarició la parte inferior de los pechos, haciendo que la tensión se acrecentara en ella. Los pezones se le tensaron aún más, buscando la atención que necesitaban. Entonces, le colocó las manos en la espalda y la levantó un poco, rodeando la delicada punta con la lengua. Un deseo irrefrenable se apoderó de él y se metió el pezón más profundamente en la boca. Bella apretó un poco más fuerte su húmedo calor contra la erección que él presentaba.

Arqueó la espalda, haciendo que el pecho se le hundiera más profundamente en la boca. Edward se dispuso enseguida a concederle sus deseos y fue pasando alternativamente de un pecho a otro. Las sensaciones no podrían haber sido más placenteras. El aire de la habitación vibraba de deseo y necesidad. Edward sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba preso del deseo que sentía. Todo en él se centraba en el sabor, en el aroma, en el tacto de Bella. Todo le empujaba a estar más cerca de ella, a ser parte de ella.

A Edward le gustaba el sexo, pero aquella vez era diferente. Aquello no era una mera búsqueda de placer. Era una necesidad que bordeaba la desesperación.

Con cada lametazo que le daba a los pezones, el sexo de Bella se rozaba contra la erección de Edward, humedeciéndole los calzoncillos con su deseo.

—Dios… Estás tan húmeda y tan caliente —susurró. Entonces, metió la mano por la parte posterior del tanga y tiró, haciendo que la tela de la braguita se le pegara más a la carne—. ¿Te gusta esto?

—Sí, sí, me gusta —gimió ella, retorciéndose de placer—. ¿Y tú? —añadió, extendiendo la mano y sacándole la erección a través de la abertura de los calzoncillos para poder acariciarlo de arriba abajo—. ¿Te gusta cuando te toco así?

—Sí, me gusta mucho —murmuró él, conteniendo el aliento.

Bella hizo que bajara la cabeza y lo besó con la boca abierta, dejando que el ritmo de la lengua fuera el mismo que el de la mano. Caricia a caricia, fue derritiendo poco a poco el autocontrol que Edward mostraba. Casi frenético, le agarró el trasero con las manos y se acercó un poco más la cálida humedad de Bella. Justo cuando creyó que iba a explotar, ella detuvo la mano y apartó la boca de la de él.

—Edward, si no lo hacemos pronto, creo que voy a perder la cabeza.

—Cielo, yo ya la be perdido —susurró, mientras empezaba a colocarla suavemente sobre la espalda

—No, quédate así.

—De acuerdo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Bella se incorporó y se apartó el tanga hacia un lado.

—Ahora, vayamos muy lentamente… Edward le agarró las caderas y la colocó encima de su erección. Ella tenía de nuevo las piernas rodeándole la cintura y se hundió en él con enloquecedora lentitud. Centímetro a centímetro, fue rodeándolo con su húmedo calor. Edward cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar el placer mientras penetraba en aquel cálido y tenso paraíso.

Durante un momento, los dos se quedaron inmóviles. Entonces, ella apretó los músculos que lo rodeaban y lo llevó más profundamente dentro de ella.

—Bella, cielo…

—Sí… Me gusta.

Ella arqueó la espalda, haciendo que sus senos se frotaran contra el fuerte muro de su pecho. Edward le agarró la cabeza y la besó, profunda y apasionadamente. Entonces, ella comenzó a moverse, bailando sobre él, aferrándose a su masculinidad con los músculos, apretándolo. Como en aquella postura a Edward le resultaba imposible empujar, se limitó a frotarse contra ella y poco a poco fue adquiriendo su ritmo.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero apretó los dientes y se contuvo. No deseaba llegar a ese punto sin Bella. Entonces, sintió unos fuertes espasmos que surgían de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Eso es, Bella… Vamos, nena, vamos…

En el momento en el que los dos alcanzaron el clímax, Edward se dio cuenta de lo vacío que había estado el sexo para él hasta entonces. No había sido más que un alivio físico. Nada que ver con el gozo de compartir el cuerpo con una mujer con la que se tenían unos vínculos mentales tan importantes.

Los dos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, sin separarse. A pesar de estar saciado, Edward sintió que podía quedarse dentro de Bella para siempre. Todas las fantasías que había tenido hasta aquel momento palidecían en comparación.

.

**Por fin estuvieron justos los tortolitos…. Pero esto les ayudara en su relación o lo arruinara todo… mm eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo… nos leemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**.**

Bella cerró los ojos. Se sentía completa, plena. Hacer el amor con Edward le había provocado un placer tan profundo, una plenitud tan maravillosa y tan pura que le provocó una dolorosa melancolía.

Absorbió la textura de la piel de Edward contra la suya, el calor que emanaba de su vientre, el fragante olor que había producido su unión… Con asombrosa claridad, Bella se dio cuenta de que siempre había ocultado algo de sí misma cuando hacía el amor. Una reserva emocional. Una parte de ella que era suya solamente y que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con nadie. Sin embargo, con Edward no había habido reservas. No había sido una decisión consciente, sino que simplemente había ocurrido así. Se había entregado por completo. A cambio, había recibido una gratificación que jamás había conocido antes.

—¿Estás dormida, Bella?

—No —respondió ella, aunque sin abrir los ojos. Le acarició suavemente la pierna con el pie, gozando con el tacto de sentir su piel contra su propia piel. Una última vez. Bella abrió los ojos. No quería enfrentarse al lado más práctico de su relación tan pronto, pero sabía que no podía gozar con aquel momento para siempre—. No, no estoy dormida.

Edward le acarició suavemente el vientre, como si no deseara perder el contacto. Dios, acababan de empeorar las cosas. No habían dejado nada en evidencia más que su propia locura.

Bella se colocó de costado y dejó una amplia extensión de colchón entre ellos. De repente, su propia desnudez la avergonzaba y se tapó con la sábana.

—Bueno, menos mal que ya hemos terminado con eso… —susurró ella, sin saber cómo sería su relación a partir de entonces.

—¿Qué quieres…?

—¿Quieres…?

Los dos se echaron a reír, liberándose así de la tensión que los embargaba. Bella cometió el error de mirarlo, en su espléndida desnudez. Incluso en aquellos momentos, su cuerpo sintió deseos al notar la proximidad del de él. Aquello no formaba parte de su plan. Se había imaginado que si hacían el amor una vez, el misterio que había entre ellos desaparecería, pero no había sido así. ¡Qué desastre!

—Adelante.

—No, tú primero.

—Tú, insisto.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te iba a preguntar si estabas lista para dormir —añadió, con un potente fuego en los ojos.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Bella, imaginándoselos a ambos, abrazados—. Claro que quieres decir aquí. Creo que no. En realidad no estoy cansada. De hecho, me siento con muchas energías.

Mientras hablaba, empleó unos cuantos movimientos de contorsionista para tratar de recuperar el vestido de dónde estaba, pero sin tener que destaparse de la colcha que la cubría.

—Pero tú puedes dormirte si quieres. Yo no haré ningún ruido. Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy aquí.

—No me puedo creer que no sea consciente de que tú estás a mi lado —dijo Edward, acariciándola con la mirada.

La mano de Bella sujetó la colcha con fuerza. Sin embargo, al sentir la ardiente mirada de Edward, los pezones se le irguieron. ¿En qué había estado pensando para colocarse en esa situación con su mejor amigo?

—Oh…

—Déjame ayudarte —afirmó él, al notar que ella tenía dificultades para recuperar el vestido—. Aquí tienes.

—Edward…

—Bella…

Él se inclinó sobre ella, tan cerca que Bella pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo. Un potente deseo se despertó en ella, como una cinta que se desata lentamente.

Aquello estaba mal. Habían hecho el amor una vez. Aquello debería haber bastado para librarla del anhelo que la atenazaba por dentro. Sin embargo, no era así. Lo deseaba mucho más que antes.

—Dame el vestido, Edward…

—Claro —replicó él. Se lo entregó, pero no se apartó de ella.

Bella se lo colocó debajo de las axilas, sujetándoselo contra el pecho como si se tratara de una venda gigante. Entonces, se levantó de la cama sin darle nunca la espalda.

—Muy bien. Me voy a poner el traje de baño para que podamos ir a nadar.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. No era una salida muy digna, pero era peor darse la vuelta y mostrarle su celulitis.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Me voy al cuarto de baño para ponerme mi bañador.

—¿Y por qué avanzas por la habitación de espaldas?

—Eh… bueno, ya sabes… Es que estoy desnuda. Bueno, casi desnuda.

—Ya te he visto antes, Bella —le dijo Edward—. Además, ese tanga es de lo más sexy…

—Sí, bueno, yo también te he visto a ti —replicó ella, mientras abría como podía la puerta del cuarto de baño y se metía dentro. Rápidamente, cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

Lo había visto, lo había sentido, lo había saboreado, lo había olido… Había tenido la experiencia completa. Ahí precisamente radicaba el problema. No lo iba a olvidar fácilmente.

Mientras se ponía el traje de baño, Edward pensó que aquello era ridículo. Bella y él se estaban hablando a gritos. De repente, ella pasó a no hablarle mientras atravesaban la habitación para ir a la piscina. En aquellos momentos, estaba nadando tan rápidamente aquella distancia tan pequeña que probablemente terminaría completamente mareada.

Agarró el cubo de champán y dos copas. A pesar de todos los años que hacía que conocía a Bella, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando en aquellos momentos por la cabeza. Sin embargo, tenía la intención de descubrirlo.

Abrió la puerta y salió al patio, que habría estado casi a oscuras si no hubiera sido por la luz de la luna y la de la habitación, que se filtraba a través de los cristales de la puerta. Bella había dejado de nadar y estaba flotando de espaldas.

—Vete —le ordenó, sin abrir los ojos.

—No —dijo, dejando el cubo y las copas en el suelo. Entonces, se metió en la piscina—. Vamos a hablar.

—No quiero hablar.

—Es una pena. Soy capaz de estar aquí toda la noche si eso es lo que hace falta —replicó, mientras quitaba el corcho de la botella.

—Eres muy testarudo.

—Sí. Aquí hay una copa de champán, esperándote para cuando me quieras decir que estás lista.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, extendiendo la mano para tomar la copa—. Habla.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

—No lo estoy.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has gritado?

—Tú también me gritaste a mí —le espetó ella, tras dar un sorbo al champán.

Bella, esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte.

—De acuerdo… Te grité porque me siento frustrada. Gritar me pareció una opción algo mejor que tirarte algo a la cabeza.

—Yo creí que habías disfrutado

—Ese es el problema. Claro que disfruté.

—De acuerdo.

Bella estaba enfadada porque el sexo había sido demasiado bueno. Aquello era un comienzo. En realidad, no solo había sido bueno… más bien increíble. Estupendo. Solo de pensarlo, se le producía otra erección.

Bella se terminó el champán y extendió la copa para que él se la volviera a llenar.

—Si hubiera sido malo, nos habría dado vergüenza, pero lo habríamos achacado a que no hay química entre nosotros. Sin embargo, no ha sido así. Es espectacular. La mejor experiencia sexual de toda mi vida y tiene que ser contigo.

—¿Querías tener una mala experiencia sexual conmigo? —preguntó él, incrédulo—. Entonces, estás enfadada porque los dos hemos disfrutado tanto…

—El plan era que nos acostáramos juntos para que pudiéramos superarlo, pero ahora es peor que antes. ¿Cómo voy a poder volver a estar a tu lado sin recordar lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado? No creo que pueda hacerlo nunca, te lo aseguro.

Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se puso de espaldas a él.

La luz de la luna bailaba sobre las curvas de su espalda, revelando pequeños hoyuelos que Edward se moría por explorar. El pulso comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

El sabor de Bella. Su aroma. Recordar cómo se aferraba a él mientras estaba hundido dentro de ella. Hacer el amor con ella solo le había despertado más el apetito.

—Te aseguro que yo tampoco voy a olvidar fácilmente esta experiencia contigo.

Bella apartó la mirada. Se le estaba formando un nuevo plan en la cabeza, uno que había nacido de la pura desesperación y de dos, o tal vez tres, copas de champán.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy segura de que no podría volver a ser igual de bueno.

—He de admitir que no parece probable —dijo él.

—Seguramente ha sido una casualidad. Si tuviéramos el valor de volver a repetir, probablemente sería terrible. Una verdadera desilusión.

Edward la abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Como cuando se aplica una cerilla a la madera, el deseo se abrió paso a través de ella.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a volverlo a intentar si tú quieres repetir.

La cálida boca de Edward empezó a mordisquearle el hombro y la sensible piel del cuello. En lo único en lo que Bella podía pensar era en las sensaciones que le producían aquellos labios y en el deseo que estaban despertando en su interior.

—¿Quieres que te toque? —le preguntó Edward, con voz profunda. La ancha y firme erección que él tenía se le acopló de nuevo contra el trasero. Instintivamente, ella se frotó contra su cuerpo—. Dímelo, Bella. Dímelo…

—Sí, sí, por favor…

Tenía la voz rasgada por el deseo. Sintió que Edward levantaba las manos y las deslizaba por debajo del sujetador del biquini. Ella se aferró a los antebrazos, animándolo. Por fin, él le cubrió los pechos con las manos, acariciándolos, estimulándolos. Bella se arqueó contra él, desesperada por sentir sus caricias, porque la liberara del dulce tormento que la atenazaba. Finalmente, cuando le tocó los pezones, su cuerpo entero sufrió una convulsión al sentir que él iba alternando caricias, pellizcos y movimientos circulares que hicieron que aquellas pequeñas cimas se irguieran hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Gimió de placer y se frotó un poco más contra él.

Edward empezó a mordisquearle suavemente la oreja. Aquellos besos, junto con las sensaciones de la barba contra la sensible piel de su rostro resultaron más excitantes de lo que había imaginado nunca.

—Va a volver a ser bueno, ¿verdad? —susurró, llena de deseo y anticipación.

—Creo que sí, nena…

Estaba ya tan húmeda y tan lista para recibirlo que se sentía a punto de desintegrarse.

—Ahora, Edward… Te deseo ahora… Así…

Se quitó la parte de arriba del biquini y se bajó las braguitas, inclinándose para quitárselas.

—¿Así? —le preguntó él, al ver que se inclinaba en el agua delante de él.

—Sí, así —replicó Bella, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Edward la devoró con la mirada mientras se quitaba el bañador. Ansiaba llenarla, por lo que le colocó las manos en las caderas con un gesto urgente. Ella se apretó contra la erección y separó las piernas. Con un único movimiento, Edward la penetró.

Los movimientos parecían hacerse más lánguidos con el agua. Era como hacer el amor a cámara lenta. Bella gemía de placer, mientras las manos de Edward la acariciaban por todas partes. Él la reclamó con las frases propias de un amante y ella le respondió, susurrando palabras inconexas que flotaban en el aire de la noche.

Los temblores empezaron a sacudir su parte más íntima. Cada movimiento iba incrementando su intensidad. Como había ocurrido antes, no pudo contenerse. Las emociones se apoderaron de ella junto con las sensaciones físicas.

Un profundo grito le salió de la garganta cuando sintió que Edward temblaba con ella. Entonces, entre movimientos febriles y caricias, se unieron en una sola carne.

Edward se dejó caer en el pequeño asiento e hizo que Bella se sentara encima de él. Agotados, prácticamente incoherentes, se quedaron allí. Bella buscó consuelo en las sólidas llanuras del pecho de él.

El agua fresca los fue tranquilizando poco a poco, hasta que ambos recuperaron el aliento y la normalidad. De repente, Bella sintió un sabor salado en los labios y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sorbió desesperadamente, tratando de disimular, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Bella, cariño —susurró Edward, dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? Por favor —añadió, acariciándola suavemente—, por favor no llores, cariño. Todo va a salir bien.

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que él tenía enredadas en el vello del pecho. Entonces, se secó los ojos y se apoyó sobre él. Sin embargo, no podía hablar.

—Todo va a salir bien…

—¿Y si no es así? —consiguió decir por fin—. ¿Y si las cosas no vuelven a estar bien entre nosotros?

Edward la besó. Sus labios le ofrecieron un consuelo que ella tomó rápidamente. Cuando él empezó a separarse de ella, sintió que el deseo volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—Dale una nota a la primera vez en una escala del uno al diez —le dijo.

—No creo que debamos hacer eso, Bella…

—Bueno, entonces, finge que no fui yo. Es decir, que no hiciste el amor conmigo. Imagínate que todo ocurrió con una desconocida a la que te ligaste en la playa y con la que te acostaste.

—Podría resultarme más fácil si no estuvieras sentada encima de mí, mientras los dos estamos desnudos. Si vas a seguir sentada ahí y nos ponemos a hablar de esto… —susurró él, mientras se movía un poco.

—¿Dos veces en una misma noche? No puedes…

—Mira, Bella, no tienes que hacerme parecer un bicho raro. Parece que esa parte de mi cuerpo tiene mente propia y que tú eres la responsable de ello.

Rápidamente, Bella se levantó y se dirigió a la esquina opuesta, tan lejos de Edward como le fue posible.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, conocí a esta bellísima desconocida en la playa y compartí con ella el mejor sexo de mi vida… ¿Haces esto con otros hombres? —preguntó él, cambiando abruptamente de tema—. Me refiero a lo de poner notas… Tengo que decirte que me parece una mala idea… Bueno, en una escala del uno al diez, yo le daría un doce.

—Claro que no hago esto con otros hombres, pero se trata de ti… ¿Doce? Bien. Yo también le daría un doce. ¿Y la segunda vez?

—No creo que te vaya a gustar oír lo que te voy a decir

—Probablemente no, pero adelante.

—Ha sido la mejor vez de toda mi vida. Al menos trece y medio.

—Maldita sea…

—Lo sé. ¿Y tú?

—Yo le daría un catorce, sin dudarlo. Mira, Edward, tenemos que pensar un plan. El plan A y el B han sido un completo desastre… ¿Se te ocurre algo? ¿Edward? —añadió, al ver que no contestaba—. ¿Te has dormido?

No lo estaba. Bella se dio cuenta de que se había levantado un poco y que había dejado los senos por encima del agua. La mujer que había en ella quería dejarse llevar por el modo en el que le estaba mirando, pero la amiga quería hundirse un poco más en el agua. Se quedó inmóvil, sin poder moverse.

—Edward… Tenemos que crear un nuevo plan…

—¿Un plan? ¿Y no dejarnos llevar y ver simplemente lo que pasa?

—Yo no puedo hacer eso. Ya sabes que no puedo…

—Entonces, ya se nos ocurrirá algo —le prometió él...

**Disculpen por no publicar el lunes y el jueves pero estoy muy atareada con la universidad… pero aquí esta el capitulo y el lunes, segurísima subiré el capitulo…a demás estamos en la recta final… nos quedan muy poquitos capítulos menos de 5 :D nos leemos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**.**

Bella había salido a correr aquella mañana. Cuando metió la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, estaba sudando. La fresca mañana y la amplia playa le habían dado una nueva perspectiva. Todo había sido una locura. Los dos se habían visto presos de la magia sensual de la isla. Sin embargo, aquel era un nuevo día. Se daría una ducha bien caliente y entonces, su amigo y ella tomarían el desayuno y pensarían en un nuevo plan. Aquel sería el día en el que las cosas volverían a la normalidad con Edward.

Se sentía segura, decidida… Hasta que entró en la habitación y vio a Edward saliendo del cuarto de baño, vestido solo con los pantalones del pijama y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? —preguntó, mientras se mesaba los caballos. Aquel movimiento hizo que los músculos del vientre se le fruncieran, lo que provocó una reacción en Bella que estuvo a punto de terminar con su resolución.

—Bien. Estoy muy sudada, así que me voy a meter en la ducha —replicó, decidida a no prestar atención al deseo que despertaba en ella Edward. Estaba decidida a tratarlo solo como un amigo. No obstante, cuando entró en el cuarto de baño, él la siguió—. He dicho que me iba a duchar.

—Yo estaba a punto de afeitarme. ¿Te importa si lo hago mientras te duchas? —le dijo, a modo de desafío.

—Claro —replicó ella—. No hay problema. Solo déjame que me meta primero.

Podía hacerlo. Estaba segura. Entonces, se acercó y abrió el grifo para que corriera el agua. A continuación, se desabrochó las deportivas y se las quitó. Era mucho más productivo que contemplar el torso desnudo de Edward. El único problema era que le colocaba la vista a la altura del ombligo y de la entrepierna. Se irguió secamente, reprimiendo un suspiro. Se quitó los calcetines con mucho cuidado de no doblarse en aquella ocasión. Cada vez le costaba más ignorar el deseo que se iba despertando en ella.

—Date la vuelta para que me pueda desnudar.

Edward se giró. Su espalda ofrecía un estudio completo de simetría y elegancia. El fino algodón del pijama le destacaba el trasero. Bella se desnudó rápidamente y se metió en la ducha.

—¿Estás ya dentro?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo está el agua?

—Bien.

Desesperadamente, Bella trató de recordar algo desagradable sobre Edward para así poder ignorar el estado de extrema excitación en el que se encontraba.

Desgraciadamente, no se le ocurrió nada más que lo erótico que era hablar con él mientras el agua cálida le resbalaba por los hombros, la espalda y el trasero y las piernas. ¿Acaso estaba destinada a pasarse todas aquellas vacaciones húmeda, de un modo u otro, y desnuda o casi desnuda?

Lo mejor era terminar lo antes posible con la ducha. Buscó el jabón, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lavabo, al lado de Edward.

—¿Te importa pasarme el jabón, por favor?

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, solo el jabón.

Le entregó la pastilla desde el otro lado de la mampara de cristal, poniendo cuidado de no mirar. Bella le rozó los dedos cuando agarró el jabón y aquel ligero contacto fue suficiente como para que se le convirtieran los pezones en lanzas erectas.

—Gracias.

La frustración, la exasperación y la confusión se apoderaron de ella. Sentía que la base de su amistad estaba desapareciendo ante sus propios ojos, destruida por la atracción que palpitaba entre ellos. Incluso en aquel momento, en el silencio que los separaba, la tensión sexual establecía un vínculo muy fuerte entre ellos.

El deseo pareció hacer mucho más sensible su piel. Contuvo el aliento mientras se pasaba la esponja por los hombros. La tensión se apoderó de ella. Una tensión caliente y húmeda…

—Bella, esto no funciona.

—¿No?

—No. Tú ahí dentro, desnuda y húmeda. Y yo aquí fuera.

—Pero…

Edward se dio la vuelta, interrumpiendo las palabras de Bella. Ella vio el deseo dibujado en las facciones de su amigo. A través del cristal de la ducha, la estaba devorando con la mirada.

—Te deseo tanto que me duele…

Bella sintió que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. Sabía que estaba nadando contra corriente, enfrentándose a una marea de necesidad sexual que amenazaba por llevársela por delante. Francamente, no sabía si podría encontrar el camino de vuelta a donde había empezado. En aquellos momentos, se veía en un peligro desesperado de ahogarse.

Abrió la puerta de la ducha y tiró de él, cansada de luchar contra corriente, aferrándose a Edward como si solo él pudiera salvarla. Él entró con los pantalones del pijama y todo. Inmediatamente, la besó, empujándola bajo la ducha hasta que la espalda y el trasero chocaron contra la pared de mármol. Entonces, se abrazó a él, desesperada por sentir su piel.

—Oh, Bella… —gimió Edward, como si compartiera la misma desesperación.

Le atrapó las muñecas con la mano izquierda y se las colocó encima de la cabeza, sujetándoselas contra la pared. Era una posición muy erótica y que le hacía sentirse muy vulnerable. El agua les caía a borbotones por la cabeza, entre ellos. Entonces, Edward agarró la pastilla de jabón y la frotó entre las manos hasta que consiguió sacar mucha espuma. Cuando terminó, la dejó caer al fondo de la ducha.

Bella jadeaba profundamente. Con exquisito cuidado, Edward comenzó a frotarle el cuello con la mano llena de jabón. En vez de satisfacerla, aquellas caricias acicatearon más el hambre que la atenazaba.

Cuando le acarició la axila, ella se echó a temblar. Aquellos dedos ágiles y ligeros bajaron entonces para acariciar la tierna carne de un pecho. Lo enjabonó por todas partes, haciendo que el pezón se irguiera ansioso para recibir jabón y agua y para esperar más caricias. Cuando la tocó con la palma de la mano, la sensación que Bella sintió se hizo eco por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, entregándose a las sensaciones que la embargaban. Edward repitió las caricias que le había dado al pecho izquierdo en el derecho y luego empezó a bajar poco a poco, enjabonándole la cintura y el vientre.

—Tienes el vientre más sexy que he visto nunca —susurró Edward, sin soltarle las muñecas.

A continuación, centró toda su atención en las caderas. Instintivamente, Bella separó los pies, abriéndose para él. Edward le frotó la parte interna de los muslos, dejando que el reverso de la mano le rozara el vello. Ella no pudo reprimir un gemido. Solo con que moviera ligeramente la mano…

—Date la vuelta y déjame que te enjabone por atrás.

—Pero…

—Todo a su debido tiempo. Ten paciencia. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí, claro que sí.

—¿Se te cansan los brazos?

—No. Me gusta…

—A mí también. Ahora, date la vuelta.

Bella obedeció lo que él le había pedido. Apretó la mejilla y el pecho contra la pared. Entonces, se mordió los labios. Edward comenzó a masajearle la espalda y los tensos músculos de los hombros. Con cada caricia, el deseo que ardía en el interior del cuerpo de la joven se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

De repente, él giró las manos y le tomó en ellas los carrillos del trasero. Sin poder evitarlo, Bella se le ofreció aún más y separó otro poco los pies. Los dedos de Edward se introdujeron en los pliegues más íntimos, llevándola más allá de todo razonamiento.

Ella empezó a gemir de placer contra el frío mármol. Por fin, le separó con dos dedos los labios de su feminidad. Una caricia, ligera como una pluma. El dedo resbaladizo de Edward contra la cálida humedad de su cuerpo. Bella tembló

placer. Su cuerpo entero se convulsionó con una sola caricia. Sin embargo, no era suficiente.

—Quédate como estás —dijo él, tras soltarle las muñecas.

Ella esperó durante lo que seguramente solo fueron segundos, pero que le parecieron horas. Entonces, sintió que Edward se arrodillaba tras ella, apretándole el trasero, separándoselo.

—Quiero saborearte, Bella —susurró. Entonces, la lengua acarició el mismo lugar que antes había tocado el dedo. Las sensaciones fueron de un indescriptible placer—. Delicioso…

—Ed… por favor… no pares…

La boca de él la besaba muy íntimamente. Labios, lengua, acariciaban, mordisqueaban, besaban… Una abrumadora sensación de gozo se apoderó de ella y la atravesó, haciendo que se tambaleara de puro placer. Entonces, poco a poco, se deslizó por la pared de mármol, mientras sentía que los fuertes brazos de Edward la agarraban para evitar que se cayera.

—Eso es, nena… Yo te sujeto… Tú relájate…

Como una marioneta, Bella se plegó en el suelo, entre las piernas de Edward. Él se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la otra pared y tomó a Bella entre sus brazos. Empezó a acariciarle los pechos, dejando que el agua se llevara todos los restos de jabón y que refrescara sus sensibles pezones. A través de la fina tela de algodón, su potente erección se apretaba contra ella.

—Eres increíble, Bella. Tan caliente… Tan sexy… Tan dulce…

Cuando volvió a tomar sus labios, ella sintió que algo volvía a despertarse en su interior, algo más allá de lo físico… Debía de ser una ninfómana, porque, cuanto mejor era el sexo, más quería. Acababa de experimentar uno de los orgasmos para satisfactorios de su vida y volvía a sentir que el deseo se despertaba en ella. Sabía que no podía seguir cayendo en aquellas situaciones con Edward, pero quería darle el placer que él le había entregado.

Extendió las manos y le tocó a través del pijama.

—Creo que a ti también te vendría bien un poco de terapia en la ducha.

—Parece interesante…

—Creo que te gustará —susurró. Entonces, se apartó un poco de él y se arrodilló, dejando que el agua le salpicara la espalda y los hombros—. Sin embargo, para que te beneficies al máximo, debes ayudarme para que te pueda quitar los pantalones —añadió. Edward trató de levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió—. Quédate donde estás. Solo levanta un poco las caderas.

Le bajó los pantalones. Al ver cómo la erección que él tenía creaba un efecto de tienda de campaña con la tela del pijama, Bella se echó a reír.

—Ríete. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando una hermosa mujer se ríe de un hombre desnudo?

Sin dejar de reír, ella le terminó de bajar el pijama.

—Ahora estás completamente desnudo. Y te aseguro… —murmuró, tocándole de arriba abajo con un dedo—… que no me río.

—Yo tampoco.

Dejó los pantalones en una esquina de la ducha. Entonces, tomó la pastilla de jabón y la frotó hasta crear espuma. A continuación, se colocó encima de él, a horcajadas y le empezó a acariciar los hombros. Los duros y firmes músculos se flexionaron suavemente.

—Tocarte es un placer…

—Entonces, tócame todo lo que desees… Eres estupenda. Tienes unas manos mágicas —susurró Edward, gozando con el masaje—. No tenía ni idea de que supieras hacer esto…

—Ya veo que lo estoy haciendo bien —dijo ella, sonriendo al ver la expresión de placer que tenía en el rostro.

—Sí…

—Hay muchas cosas que sé hacer de las que tú no tienes ni idea.

—Me muero de ganas porque me las muestres.

Entonces, Bella pasó a frotarle el brazo y el torso. Sin poder evitarlo, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le atrapó un pezón entre los labios. La joven se aferró a él y lanzó un gemido de placer al sentir aquella caricia tan placentera.

—Sí… —susurró.

Edward la soltó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ese es uno de los placeres que se consiguen cuando te baña una mujer desnuda.

—Y aquí está el segundo —musitó ella, ofreciéndole el otro pecho.

Sin poder negarse, él le chupó el pezón, mordiéndolo suavemente. Bella cerró los ojos y lanzó un profundo gemido que rebotó entre las paredes de mármol. Cuando Edward la soltó, ella volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos. Entonces, le acarició los pezones a él.

—Me parece que descubrirás que los beneficios se van haciendo cada vez más interesantes.

—Espero vivir lo suficiente, nena, porque me estás matando…

Le acarició el vientre con suaves movimientos circulares. Entonces, poco a poco, fue bajando más y más hacia la entrepierna. Cuanto más se acercaba a la erección, más se le aceleraba la respiración a Edward. La excitación que él sentía alimentaba la de ella.

Lentamente, Bella comenzó a enjuagarlo.

—Te gustaría mucho que te tocara, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me gustaría mucho —admitió Edward. La respiración se le había acelerado aún más y la erección parecía palpitar ante aquella sugerencia.

Bella quería darle el mismo placer que él le había entregando a ella. Por eso, se acercó a él a cuatro patas. El agua le caía por la cabeza y los hombros. Delicadamente, lo acarició desde la punta hasta la base. Edward cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

—Oh, Bella… Nena…

Ella se acercó un poco más y le tocó la punta con la lengua. En aquel momento, Edward abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Me gusta tocarte, Edward, pero lo que realmente quiero hacer es saborearte —susurró, mientras le lamía suavemente, deteniéndose especialmente en la punta. Entonces, abrió la boca, lista para introducirse en ella tanta masculinidad.

Edward se aferró a la dicha y sonrió de pura felicidad.

**Lo prometido es deuda… debo decirles desde ya que bella es demasiado dramática, independientemente de que tenga razón… se viene drama aunque no durara mucho… nos leemos apenas pueda… si no publico el jueves prometo que el viernes subo 2 capítulos **


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**.**

—La playa está llena de gente —observó Edward, desde la mesa en la que habían desayunado la mañana anterior. ¿Solo habían pasado veinticuatro horas? Habían cambiado tantas cosas entre ellos que podría haber sido una vida entera.

Emmett les sirvió café y, una vez más, compartieron una selección de fruta y bollería.

—No puedo pensar en la playa —replicó ella—. Tenemos que pensar en un plan.

Se tomó un trozo de fruta. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el zumo le corrió por la barbilla. Edward extendió la mano y atrapó el jugo con el dedo. La textura de su piel era tan fina y sedosa que…

—Edward…

Los recuerdos de la mañana volvieron a agolpársele en la mente. La ducha. El vapor, las manos, las bocas… Deseo y placer…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…

Edward se tomó el café. Tenía que centrarse, y no precisamente en la sensual boca de Bella. Había prometido ayudarla a encontrar un plan y lo haría. Cuando pudiera pensar más claramente.

—¿Cómo nos ha ocurrido esto?

Edward no supo qué responder. La miró atentamente. No le gustaba la tensión que notaba en su voz. Al contrario que él mismo, Bella necesitaba saber el porqué de las cosas antes de aceptar cualquier situación.

—No sé, Bells. Tal vez sea este lugar. El sol es mucho más brillante, la arena más blanca, el agua más transparente… Todo es mucho más intenso.

—Tú eres más intenso…

Edward lo sabía. Lo sentía. Hacer el amor con Bella había despertado algo en su interior. Había sido mucho más que una sensación física. Tomó el _pain au chocolat _y le pasó el plato a ella. Bella tomó el bollo y lo mordió.

—Tal vez tengas razón —comentó ella—. Tal vez sea jamaica. Este bollo está delicioso —añadió. Entonces, se quedó un momento en silencio y chascó los dedos. Una expresión de alivio y excitación se le reflejó en el rostro—. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Tengo el plan! Esto nuestro es como empezar un régimen.

—No te entiendo…

—Uno empieza un régimen y lo último que necesita es un delicioso bollo cubierto de chocolate. Sin embargo, no hay nada que te apetezca más. Ni siquiera tienes que cerrar los ojos para poder saborearlo, pero si lo metemos cinco segundos en el microondas se transforma en una masa pegajosa y caliente.

—Nena, no te entiendo.

—Te lo explicaré. Si tienes un bollo de chocolate, está tan bueno que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en comértelo. No se puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo bueno que estaba y en que no se debería tomar otro.

—Sin embargo, no hay nada que desees más… —dijo él, recordando la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

—Exactamente. Eso nos pasa a nosotros cada vez que hacemos el amor.

—¿Y cuál es la solución? —preguntó Edward, sin acabar de comprender.

—Antes de que una empiece un régimen, se compra una docena de bollos y se los come todos. El primero es estupendo, el segundo sigue estando igual de bueno. El tercero está delicioso, pero el cuarto ya no está tan bueno. Para cuando llegas al décimo, o no lo quieres o se ha quedado duro. ¿Ves dónde quiero llegar a parar?

—Me asustas cuando utilizas tu lógica femenina.

—Bien, porque tú me asustas cuando te comportas como un macho superior —replicó ella, con una provocativa sonrisa.

Edward extendió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Los tenía muy largos, como las piernas, y cuando lo agarraban…

—Déjame asegurarme de que te he comprendido. ¿Estás diciendo que nos hartemos de sexo?

—Exactamente. A partir de este momento y hasta que nos marchemos.

—Creo que es una pena que estemos en un lugar público. Si no, te demostraría lo mucho que me gusta tu plan poniéndolo en práctica inmediatamente.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

—Normalmente no me dejo llevar por un comportamiento compulsivo, pero en este caso creo que podré hacer una excepción —susurró, besándole suavemente la muñeca.

—¿Hmm?

Con teoría de bollos o sin ella, Edward no se imaginaba un momento en el que no la deseara. Estaba completamente seguro de que cuatro días más de intimidad con ella no serían suficientes. Sin embargo, no creía que Bella estuviera preparada para escuchar aquello.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos deseos de quemar lo que hay entre nosotros, Bella? ¿Por qué tiene que terminar cuando nos marchemos de aquí? ¿Por qué no podemos esperar a ver dónde nos lleva?

—Porque necesita terminar para que podamos seguir siendo amigos. Porque los dos sabemos que esto no puede durar…

—¿Cómo…?

—Porque el tiempo máximo en el que tú has estado saliendo con una mujer ha sido cuatro semanas. Al menos de este modo, ninguno de los dos tiene que estar esperando a ver qué pasa. Porque nuestra amistad lo significa todo para mí…

—Pero podemos…

—No. No lo digas. Ni siquiera lo menciones —replicó ella, colocándole una mano encima de la boca—. No pienso sacrificar nuestra amistad por una fugaz relación pasajera. Además, pasar a formar parte del harén de Edward Cullen no es una opción para mí.

Edward pensó que otro hombre se habría sentido ofendido. Sin embargo, le parecía que al menos sabía el terreno que pisaba con ella.

Bella colgó la señal de «No Molestar» por fuera de la puerta y entonces la cerró. El deseo se había apoderado de ella. Sus días habían tomado una cierta rutina, una deliciosa, placentera y adictiva rutina.

Hacían el amor por la mañana. A continuación, realizaban una excursión o practicaban un deporte de agua. Luego, volvían a la intimidad de la habitación para echarse una siesta. Tal vez una actividad por la tarde. Cena. Por último, las largas noches tropicales…

En los últimos tres días, habían practicado windsurf, buceo, habían visitado la plantación Prospect para admirar las hermosas vistas que tenía sobre la garganta del río White. Aquella misma mañana habían escalado los ciento ochenta metros de subida de las cataratas del río Dunn.

Había perdido la cuenta sobre el número de veces y los lugares en los que habían hecho el amor. En su habitación, en el patio privado con su piscina, en un oscuro rincón del jardín que había detrás de La Jungla, en una zona escondida de la playa, al atardecer, con el agua del mar acariciándoles la piel.

Sus escapadas habían sido casi indecentes, pero, a pesar de todo, Bella no se saciaba de él. Solo les quedaba un día para marcharse y había planeado aprovechar hasta el último minuto. Al día siguiente pensaría… bueno, eso sería al día siguiente.

Edward cruzó la habitación con una mirada lasciva en el rostro. Le metió las manos por debajo del vestido y le apretó con fuerza el trasero. Ella se apretó contra él, disfrutando del momento.

—¿Quieres ir de compras al mercado esta tarde? —le preguntó.

—Podríamos ir, pero mucho, mucho más tarde… —susurró Edward, apretándola contra sí para que pudiera sentir su erección.

—Quiero buscar…

Interrumpió sus palabras al sentir que él le estaba acariciando el muslo. Al notar que llegaba hasta la entrepierna del biquini, se echó a temblar. Un deseo que ya le resultaba familiar la devoró por dentro. Suavemente, Edward comenzó a mordisquearle la base del cuello. Sabía que destruía su razonamiento, igual que ella hacía con el suyo. Era un pensamiento algo turbador. Ya lo pensaría cuando regresaran a los fríos y grises días de Forks.

Se apartó de él, al darse cuenta de que una fina capa de sudor le cubría la piel, a causa del calor de mediodía.

—Estoy sudando.

—Me gusta —musitó él, besándole dulcemente un punto por debajo de la oreja—. Me excita…

La risa de Bella se hizo un suspiro cuando la boca de Edward le devoró el cuello. Él le apretó los dedos sobre el muslo y se acercó más a ella.

—Me excitas tanto, así que, demándame…

—Se me ocurre una idea mucho mejor. Lo que de verdad me gustaría sería… —dijo. Entonces, aprovechó la pausa para zafarse de los brazos de Edward—… echarte una carrera a la piscina.

El elemento sorpresa le dio ventaja. Rápidamente, salió corriendo hacia las puertas del patio privado.

—Lo pagarás, tramposilla —gritó Edward, echando a correr detrás de ella.

Se quitó rápidamente el vestido y se metió en la piscina. El agua fresca le alivió la caldeada piel.

—He ganado —anunció Bella, mientras que Edward se metía en la piscina.

—El juego no se ha terminado. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? —le desafió él—. ¿Es que tienes miedo?

Lentamente, Bella se dio la vuelta. Entonces, se sumergió en el agua y se deslizó hasta las fuertes columnas de las piernas de Edward. Cuando rompió la superficie del agua, fue a aparecer entre sus brazos.

Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, se besaron tierna, dulcemente. La pasión seguía presente, pero era más relajada que la acalorada pasión que habían compartido por la mañana.

Bella absorbió la textura de la piel de Edward, dorada por el sol, e inhaló el aroma que le era tan particular. El olor a cloro le recordaría siempre aquel momento. Entonces, él la sacó de la piscina y la llevó hasta la habitación, dejando las puertas de la terraza abiertas de par en par.

—Debería hacerte pagar por lo de antes, pero solo quiero estar cerca de ti. Que no haya nada entre nosotros —susurró Edward. Entonces, los desnudó a ambos, dejando que la ropa se acumulara sobre el suelo.

Los rayos del sol le iluminaban los anchos hombros, la estrecha cintura, las fuertes piernas. Bella temblaba de deseo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que les deparara el futuro, durante aquellos instantes. Edward le pertenecía. Se abrazó a él e hizo que bajara la boca. Entonces, tiró de él hacia la cama, provocando que el peso de Edward la hiciera caer a ella también. Exploró la calidez de su boca con la lengua, memorizando su sabor. A continuación, Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró, con aire solemne. Con un rápido movimiento, se tumbó de espaldas y la colocó a ella encima de su cuerpo.

—Si pudiera, me metería por dentro de tu piel para poder estar más cerca de ti. ¿Te asusta eso? —susurró, mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda—. A mí sí.

—Un poco, pero solo porque sé lo que sientes —replicó Bella.

El tiempo pareció adquirir una nueva dimensión. En vez de minutos u horas, este pasó a medirse por medio de la longitud de una mirada entre amantes, de un susurro, del reflejo del sol sobre la piel de ella, del suave murmullo de la voz de él… Aquel momento se transformó en una sinfonía del acto sexual, un crescendo de carne y espíritu.

Después, Bella observó de modo ausente las sombras de una palmera sobre el techo. Así era como se sentía. Etérea. Completa. Plena.

La tranquila y medida cadencia de la respiración de Edward le indicó que él se había quedado dormido. Apretó los labios contra el fuerte brazo que le servía de almohada. De repente, lo comprendió todo.

Se había enamorado de Edward. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él, tal vez desde el momento en que lo conoció. Siempre lo había amado. Ese amor le había reportado alegría, tranquilidad y profundidad a su vida y confiaba en que Edward había sentido lo mismo.

Había sido una constante en su vida desde que lo conoció. En vacaciones, cumpleaños, funciones escolares, Edward siempre había estado a su lado cuando sus padres le habían fallado. Sin embargo, se había enamorado de él. Una fuerte pena le floreció en el corazón, profundamente dolorosa. Cerró los ojos y trató de apartarla de sí, pero no consiguió que cambiara nada.

Estaba en la peor situación en la que podía estar una mujer. Enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Los puestos alineaban la calle. Una cacofonía de sonidos llenaba el aire, una mezcla de las voces de los vendedores, de la música e incluso de los graznidos de los animales que se vendían.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Jasper y tú os reconciliéis cuando regresemos a Forks? —le preguntó Edward, de repente.

—¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? —preguntó Bella, deteniéndose en seco.

Regresaban a casa al día siguiente. La idea de verla con otro hombre llevaba atormentándolo toda la tarde. Había preguntado por Jasper porque era el único que se le venía a la cabeza, pero podría haber otros.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando ahora por Jasper? ¿Es que estás pensando en volver a salir con Alice? —le espetó ella, muy tensa.

—Claro que no. Solo necesitaba asegurarme que Jasper era agua pasada. Ese hombre no te merece.

—Bueno, gracias. Supongo.

Resultaba extraño hablar de otros hombres con Bella mientras la tenía de la mano y paseaban por el mercado. En realidad, era una conversación algo extraña para estar teniéndola con la mujer con la que uno se estaba acostando. Sin embargo, nada era normal entre ellos.

A pesar de todo, la idea de que otro hombre la tocara le resultaba intolerable. Aunque consiguiera superar aquello, ¿dónde queda ría su amistad? Cuando Bella encontrara otro novio, tal vez no fuera tan tolerante con Edward, especialmente si descubría que habían tenido una aventura. Y cuando siguiera adelante con su plan para casarse, ¿qué pasaría con él?

Mientras paseaban entre los puestos, Edward tuvo una inspiración. Él. Edward Antony Cullen, se casaría con Bella. Ella quería un marido. Él sentía cariño por ella. Se entendían bien. El sexo era estupendo. Si se casaba con ella, no habría nadie que pudiera ponerle objeciones.

La tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella. Cuando la volvió a dejar en el suelo, la besó apasionadamente.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó ella, entre risas.

—A nada —respondió. Decidió que no había llegado el momento de hacerle la pregunta.

—Hmm —susurró Bella, abrazándose de nuevo a él. Entonces, volvió a besarlo—. ¿Para qué estamos aquí? —añadió después, con expresión distraída.

—Para comprar ron en especia para Ted y una cesta y un sombrero para ti.

—Ah, sí.

—Eres maravillosa…

—Y tú engañoso —replicó Bella, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Pero gracias.

Edward le tomó la mano. Volvía a latir entre ellos, así de rápidamente. Una pasión que le aceleraba la sangre. Bella lo sintió también. Lo notó en cómo se le aceleró el pulso y por el modo en el que se le irguieron los pezones contra la camiseta de algodón.

—Vamos —dijo él—. Tenemos que encontrarte el sombrero de paja perfecto.

—¡Eh, señor! —exclamó uno de los vendedores—. Venga a echar un vistazo. Tengo los mejores collares de toda Jamaica. A su mujer le gustarán.

Su mujer. Su Bella.

Después de aquella noche, no habría ninguna duda al respecto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(dije que iba a subir dos capítulos si es que no podía subir el dia jueves… y fiel a mi palabra a qui esta el siguiente capitulo que lo disfruten)

.

.

.

.

..

.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te quieres meter en el jacuzzi antes de cenar? Es muy bueno para relajarse —dijo Bella, desabrochándose un botón de la camisa.

Edward gruñó. Se sentía muy tentado por las largas piernas y la seductora sonrisa de Bella, pero quería que aquella noche fuera absolutamente perfecta para ambos. Eso significaba que había algunos preparativos que realizar, preparativos que ella no debía saber.

—Sí. Tal vez más tarde…

Rápidamente cerró la puerta para tratar de controlar el deseo que había despertado en él la proposición de Bella. Tenía un par de cosas que preparar. Después de todo, un hombre no pedía en matrimonio a una mujer todas las noches.

Salió de la habitación y miró el reloj. Lo primero que iba a hacer era buscar a Martin y pedir su ayuda. Se dirigió al restaurante. No le importó ver que había una tarjeta que indicaba que estaba cerrado. Entró de todos modos y encontró a Martin doblando servilletas.

—¿Cómo está? —le dijo Emmett, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Es mañana su último día? Espero que hayan disfrutado de estas vacaciones en Jamaica.

—Jamaica es un lugar estupendo. Me encanta. De hecho, regresaremos aquí en nuestra luna de miel.

—¡Enhorabuena! —exclamó Emmett—. Son unas estupendas noticias. ¿Puedo felicitar también a la novia?

—Por eso estoy aquí. Ella no lo sabe todavía. Bueno, probablemente lo sospecha, dado que quiere un marido. Tal vez solo estaba tratando de llamarme la atención. Y ha funcionado. Cuando vinimos aquí, nunca pensé que…

—Suele ocurrir —afirmó Emmett, con una sonrisa—. Es la magia de la isla. Yo sentí que existía entre ustedes desde el principio. Para Rose y yo fue igual.

—Esta noche, quiero algo especial. ¿Puedes colocarnos en una de las mesas que están al lado del agua? ¿Tal vez una que esté algo apartada?

—Tengo el sitio idóneo.

—Perfecto. Además, me gustaría tener una botella de champán en la mesa y, por supuesto, un anillo. No puedo pedirle que se case conmigo sin un anillo.

—Claro, el anillo. Mi prima Angelique, que trabaja en la tienda de regalos del hotel, podrá mostrarle muchos anillos. Hay un artista local que diseña joyas poco frecuentes. También tiene cosas más tradicionales, como el diamante.

—No, creo que me decidiré por la primera opción —dijo. Tal vez cuando regresaran a Forks, Bella preferiría comprar un anillo de diamantes, pero Jamaica requería algo más exótico—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Emmett

—De nada. Me siento muy honrado de poder asistir a una ocasión tan memorable.

—Creo que será una noche que no olvidaremos jamás —afirmó Edward, estrechando la mano de Emmett.

—Es un poco temprano para ir a cenar. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo al bar o que demos un paseo por la playa? —preguntó Edward, cuando estaban a las puertas del restaurante. Estaba muy guapo, con un ligero traje de verano.

—Prefiero un paseo. La playa está prácticamente vacía —respondió Bella.

Necesitaba actividad física. Se sentía algo tensa y una melancolía se había apoderado de ella ante la perspectiva de marcharse. No la había ayudado el hecho de que Edward la hubiera rechazado a primera hora de la tarde. Le había parecido el principio del fin para ellos.

Tomaron el sendero que llevaba a la playa. Sin embargo, Bella se detuvo para quitarse las sandalias.

—Esta noche no habrá tobillos torcidos.

Edward llevaba sus zapatos y sus calcetines en una mano. Con la otra, rodeó la cintura de Bella.

—No sé. Al final todo salió muy bien…

Cruzaron la arena. La cadera de Edward rozaba la suya, su aliento daba vida a los finos cabellos de la sien. ¿Qué mujer compartiría su calor y sus caricias cuando regresaran a Forks?

Se acercaron a la orilla del mar, donde la arena era más firme, y dejaron que el agua del mar les lamiera los pies. No lejos de allí, estaba el lugar donde habían hecho el amor algunas noches atrás.

Se detuvieron y se abrazaron. Bella admiró la belleza y la inmensidad del mar.

—¿No te parece hermoso? Y es tan constante… Ocurra lo que ocurra en el mundo, las mareas no dejan de subir y bajar…

—Es muy hermoso, pero lo único constante es el cambio —replicó él—. Mira. No hay dos olas que sean iguales. La que acaba de romper en la orilla es completamente diferente a la anterior. Las mareas no dejan de ir y venir…

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Empezaron de nuevo a pasear por la orilla.

—Mira —dijo Bella, de repente—, hay un banco ahí, entre esas plantas.

—Es un lugar espléndido para admirar el océano. Además, es también muy íntimo. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a ver la puesta de sol

Ambos se dirigieron al banco después de que Bella se pusiera de nuevo las sandalias. El perfume del jardín tropical los rodeaba por todas partes mientras veían como el sol, como un disco de fuego, se hundía en las aguas.

¿Cómo podía Bella admirar la vista cuando sentía el muslo de Edward contra el suyo, cuando tenía una hambrienta pasión en el vientre que pedía que se la alimentara?

Tenían tan poco tiempo… Al día siguiente regresarían a casa y todo aquello no sería más que un recuerdo.

—Bella…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te acuerdas de la otra noche en la playa?

—Sí… Claro que me acuerdo.

Nunca podría olvidar ni un minuto de los que había pasado con él y quería asegurarse de que él tampoco olvidaba. Aquella era su última noche. En los años venideros, quería que él recordara que hacer el amor había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Estaba segura de que sería así, porque ninguna otra mujer lo amaría tan profundamente como ella.

—Hay algo muy excitante en lo de hacer el amor en un lugar público, ¿no te parece?

—Es… muy estimulante —susurró Edward, al sentir que el reverso de la mano de Bella le rozaba la entrepierna.

—Si yo me agarrara a la parte de atrás del banco y tú te colocaras detrás de mí, con la chaqueta desabrochada… —musitó ella, acariciándole la firme columna de su erección. Los dos estaban a punto de explotar.

—Ponte de pie —le indicó él, con la voz ronca de la excitación.

Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del banco. Se sentía tan húmeda… Edward la observaba de un modo que hizo que el calor que sentía en el vientre se convirtiera en un infierno. Separó las piernas y se agarró a la parte posterior del banco. Entonces, se inclinó, con la espalda muy recta y le susurró al oído:

—Cuando estés preparado…

—Nena, estoy tan preparado que creo que casi no puedo andar.

—Me sentiré muy desilusionada si no te puedes levantar. Quiero compartir esta vista contigo.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo desilusionada que te sentirás?

—Estoy húmeda y caliente y me temo que voy a empeorar si no haces algo al respecto.

Edward se puso de pie y rodeó el banco para colocarse detrás de ella. El ruido de una cremallera y la agitada respiración de Edward sonaron a sus espaldas. Él se acercó más, dejando que su firme erección le acariciara el trasero. Bella observó cómo el dorado disco se iba hundiendo en el cielo. Su cuerpo temblaba de deseo, que se incrementó aún más cuando sintió que Edward le levantaba el vestido, le apartaba las braguitas y la agarraba de la cintura.

—¿Has visto alguna vez una puesta de sol tan hermosa? —le preguntó, al tiempo que la penetraba.

—No —gimió ella—. Es espectacular.

Edward le agarró con firmeza las caderas. Bella se inclinó hacia delante, para que él pudiera hundirse más en ella, sintiendo como ella se tensaba a su alrededor. Bella le acogía en sus entrañas, diciéndole con su cuerpo lo que nunca podría decirle con palabras. Se concentró en la puesta de sol, hasta que el ardiente disco explotó en una miríada de colores y desapareció en el horizonte.

—Ha sido… —susurró, sin poder encontrar palabras. Le temblaban las piernas cuando se colocó el vestido.

En la playa, a pocos metros de ellos, una pareja se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Casi indecente —dijo él, terminando la frase. Entonces, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó en el cuello—… y completamente increíble.

Martin los saludó cuando llegaron a la puerta del restaurante.

—Por aquí —dijo—. Tenemos una mesa muy especial para ustedes esta noche. Tendrán unas vistas excelentes.

Edward guiaba a Bella hacia la mesa colocándole una mano en la espalda. El fuego volvió a desatarse en ella. Aquello era una locura. El febril deseo que sentía por Edward la estaba consumiendo. Por fin, llegaron a la mesa a la que les conducía Emmett. Era una mesa muy íntima, al borde del agua.

—¿Le gusta esta mesa, señorita? —preguntó Emmett. En realidad, los dos hombres la estaban mirando.

—Sí, es perfecta.

—Muy bien —replicó Emmett, sujetándole la silla con un exagerado ademán.

Bella se sentó y contempló cómo Edward se sentaba a su lado. Entonces, le agarró con fuerza la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Bella sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

—¿Por qué no empezamos con una copa de champán? —le sugirió.

—Estupendo.

Por mucho que quisiera disfrutar del momento y no pensar en el mañana, no podía evitarlo. Necesitaban pensar en las reglas que tendrían para cuando llegaran a casa. A ella le parecía que sería mejor que no volvieran a mencionarse Jamaica mutuamente. Debían dejar que se desvaneciera como un sueño. Tal vez aquel era el mejor momento y el lugar más apropiado para…

—Edward…

—Bella.

—Tú dirás.

—Tenemos que hablar —afirmó Edward.

—De acuerdo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De nosotros.

—De eso quería hablar yo —dijo ella. Estaba tan sorprendida que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

Vio que Edward se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Aquello era algo que hacía solo cuando estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso?

En aquel momento, Emmett llegó con el champán y una sonrisa en los labios. Edward sonrió también, aunque muy tensamente, y se tiró de la corbata. Estaba nervioso, no había duda.

Mientras abría y servía el champán, lo comprendió todo. La mesa especial, el champán, el nerviosismo… Ahí estaba. Iba a darle la noticia de que se había terminado todo entre ellos.

Bella sintió unas increíbles ganas de llorar. En realidad no se terminaba porque los dos habían entrado en aquella relación con los ojos muy abiertos y aquello era precisamente de lo que quería hablar con él. Sin embargo, le dolía un poco que hubiera montado todo aquel espectáculo, como seguramente había hecho con las de más mujeres.

—No creía que esto sería tan difícil —susurró él.

—Por el amor de Dios, dilo ya. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo —le espetó ella, muy tensa.

—No creo que estemos hablando de lo mismo.

—Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que nos conocemos tan bien el uno al otro como a nosotros mismos. Te aseguro que no hay que andarse con miramientos. Los dos queremos lo mismo.

Edward pareció sorprendido y aliviado. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso por terminar una relación que solo era física?

—Muy bien. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?

—Ya está. No creo que haya sido tan difícil…

De repente, Bella se quedó boquiabierta, como si le estuviera costando asimilar lo que Edward había dicho y que, evidentemente, no era lo que ella había pensado.

—¿Qué has dicho

—Que nos casemos.

—¿Qué nos casemos? —repitió ella, atónita—. ¿Has dicho que nos casemos?

—Sí.

—¿Y con quién quieres casarte?

—Deja de hacer el tonto, Bella —comentó él, con una sonrisa. De repente, aquella sonrisa se le heló en los labios—. No estás haciendo el tonto, ¿verdad? Pues contigo. Quiero casarme contigo.

—¿Tú y yo? —preguntó ella, sin comprender.

—Sí, tú y yo. Nosotros.

Bella contuvo la histeria. Edward Cullen acababa de pedirle que se casara con él. Dios santo. Una aventura era una cosa, pero un compromiso a largo plazo otra muy distinta. Viniendo de Edward, aquello solo podría ser un compromiso a corto plazo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó. Entonces, tomó la copa de champán y la vació de un trago.

—¡Eh! Se supone que tenemos que brindar en cuanto tú hayas dicho que sí.

—Lo siento. Necesitaba una copa ahora mismo.

—Pensaría que te gustaría la idea.

—Me he quedado sin habla.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —replicó Edward, con cierta aspereza.

—¿Y por qué íbamos a querer casarnos?

—Pero tú dijiste que querías casarte…

—Sí. ¿Te acuerdas de la otra parte? ¿De lo de empezar una familia?

—Bien. Dentro de un par de años, hablaremos del bebé.

Bella trató de sacar algún sentido a lo que le parecía incomprensible: que Edward la hubiera pedido en matrimonio y que quisiera empezar una familia.

—¿Por qué?

—Maldita sea, Bella. ¿Es eso lo único que sabes decir? ¿Por qué? Porque tú deseas tenerla.

—No te estás explicando bien. No nos podemos casar y tener hijos solo porque yo lo desee. Somos amigos —comentó ella, sirviéndose otra copa de champán.

—Eres tú la que no se está explicando bien. ¿Y por qué no se pueden casar los amigos?

—Olvídalo. Quiero saber por qué crees tú que debemos casarnos.

—Piénsalo. Nos gustamos. Nos llevamos bien… Y el sexo es fenomenal.

—No te puedes casar con una persona solo porque el sexo sea bueno.

—Genial.

—Bueno, pues genial, pero sigue sin ser razón para casarse.

—¿Qué nos va a ocurrir, Bella? Párate a pensarlo. Tu próximo novio tal vez no sea tan tolerante con nuestra amistad, especialmente después de esta semana. Yo no lo sería, te lo aseguro. ¿Has dejado tú de pensar en el matrimonio?

—Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo porque mi próximo novio o posiblemente mi marido pueda oponerse a nuestra amistad porque hemos sido amantes?

—Exactamente. Eres muy importante para mí, Bella.

No había mencionado el amor ni estar enamorado. Hasta aquel momento, Bella se había sentido confundida, pero en aquel instante se sentía furiosa.

—Entiendo. ¿Estás protegiendo tus intereses?

—No exactamente. Eso suena…

—¿Egoísta? ¿Absurdo?

—Yo no lo diría de esa manera.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo lo pondrías tú?

—Sensato. Razonable. Normalmente eres tan racional que…

—¿Estás implicando que me estoy comportando de un modo irracional?

—No me atribuyas palabras que no he dicho.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien tú solo.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Es un buen plan. Nos entendemos, sentimos cariño el uno por el otro… ¿Por qué no iba a funcionar?

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que significas para mí? —replicó ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Sabes lo importante que es nuestra amistad?

—Razón de más para casarse.

—Razón de más para no hacerlo. Superaremos esta… esta aventura. Todavía podemos superarlo, pero un mal matrimonio nos destruiría y tú eres demasiado importante para mí como para cometer ese error.

—¿Por qué estás dando por sentado que tendríamos un mal matrimonio?

—El matrimonio es un compromiso a largo plazo. Tú mismo has dicho lo mucho que te gusta cambiar de canales. Yo no pienso estar sentada a tu lado, esperando que decidas cambiar de canal —le espetó.

—Eso no es justo. Esto es diferente. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que somos amigos? ¿No te parece eso un compromiso a largo plazo?

—La amistad es una cosa. El matrimonio otra muy distinta —respondió ella, con toda sinceridad—. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca y el mejor que nunca tendré —añadió, poniéndose de pie—. Sin embargo, eres el último hombre que escogería como marido.

**Que les parecio… alguien de ustedes entiende a Bella… por que si fuera yo… sin pensarlo me caso con el… ya que se nota demasiado que la ama¡….. pero quien hace entender a alguien tan terca… quedan 3 capitulos mas epilogo… nos leemos :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

.

.

.

Edward la encontró fácilmente. Su silueta se destacaba gracias a la luz de la luna, al lado del mar. Ella había hecho trizas su orgullo, pero se negaba a dejar de aquel modo las cosas.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar en el que estaba Bella, la arena se le metió en los zapatos. Ella estaba mirando el mar, con los brazos entrelazados alrededor de la cintura. Edward se quedó detrás de ella, sin tocarla. Sabía que él estaba ahí y decidió esperar a que ella quisiera hablarle.

—Sé que estás enfadado —dijo ella, por fin, sin darse la vuelta—. Y herido. No quería ninguna de las dos cosas. Ni esperaba que vinieras aquí.

Edward le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Bella se mantuvo muy rígida, como si no quisiera apoyarse sobre él. Edward se mantuvo a su lado, sin moverse.

—¿Cómo podía permitir que las cosas entre nosotros se quedaran así? No puedo. Significas demasiado para mí.

—Dios… ¿Cómo se han podido estropear tanto las cosas entre nosotros? —preguntó ella, con desesperación en la voz.

—Se trata solo de algo diferente. Es un cambio. No afrontas bien los cambios y este es muy grande, pero yo te ayudaré, Bella. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Eso es lo que haremos.

Entonces, le dio la vuelta para tenerla cara a cara y la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sintió que el rostro de Bella estaba húmedo, por lo que le acarició la cabeza muy tiernamente.

—Shh… Todo va a salir bien.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo van a volver las cosas igual que lo eran antes?

—No serán igual. Serán mejor. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensarlo así?

—No —admitió ella—. Creo que si lo intentamos, podemos conseguir que todo sea como antes —añadió, con cierta desesperación.

—Eso no puede ser, Bella. Tú quieres volver atrás, pero es imposible. La vida va siempre hacia delante. Los cambios son buenos.

—Ese es el problema. Por eso nunca funcionaría entre nosotros. Tú no puedes vivir la vida sin cambios. Estás adicto a ellos. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando te canses de mí como esposa? ¿Cuando el sexo fenomenal ya no lo sea tanto? ¿Crees que podremos volver a ser amigos después de eso? Yo no soy una de tus mujeres, de las que se quedan en el harén cuando las dejas.

—¿Cómo crees tú que debería ser? —preguntó Edward, obviando el comentario del harén—. Yo no comprendo la diferencia.

—La diferencia está en el nivel de compromiso y de confianza. Hace falta algo más para ser marido que para ser amigo.

—Entonces, no confías en mí emocionalmente. Tengo lo que hace falta para ser un amigo y para ser amante, pero no para ser tu marido. Gracias, Bella —replicó él, herido.

—Mira el listado de mujeres que tienes a tus espaldas…

—Había muchos peces en el mar y me gustó salir a pescar —dijo él.

—¿Y ahora estás dispuesto a guardar la caña de pescar? No me lo creo. Los peces siguen estando ahí.

—Nunca le he pedido a otra mujer que se case conmigo. Nunca he sentido esto por ninguna otra mujer. Y nunca lo haré.

—Se trata de una aberración temporal…

—Tú eres la que deseo. La única.

—Tal vez deberías escucharte. Tal vez sea yo la que tiene fama de gustarle la competencia, pero a ti también te atrae. No destruyas nuestra amistad solo porque no quieras permitirme que sea yo la que quiera salir de esta situación.

—Muy bien, dejemos el asunto por el momento.

Sin embargo, pensó que Bella debía de estar preparada. No estaba dispuesto a perder lo mejor que le había ocurrido nunca.

Doce horas. Solo quedaban doce horas hasta que se montaran en el autocar que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Doce horas hasta que aquella locura terminara.

El día siguiente sería un nuevo día. Al día siguiente pensaría en la proposición de Edward. Al día siguiente ella se quitaría las trenzas. Al día siguiente pensaría en su amistad. Sin embargo, aquella noche solo deseaba a su amante.

—Sé que habíamos planeado ir a la fiesta de la playa y luego a La Jungla, pero prefiero regresar a la habitación.

—A mí tampoco me interesa ir a la fiesta o a la discoteca —susurró él, colocándole la mano en la cadera—. Solo quiero estar contigo.

—Eso es también lo que yo estaba pensando —musitó, con un nudo en la garganta. Seguía habiendo cosas en las que estaban de acuerdo.

En silencio, regresaron a la habitación. Allí, cerraron la puerta y se envolvieron de la intimidad que allí reinaba. El inminente regreso a Nashville, la proposición de Edward y el rechazo de Bella le daban al ambiente un tinte de desesperación y de tiempo prestado.

Edward se sentó en el sofá. Entonces, tomó la mano de Bella y la sentó sobre su regazo.

— Bella…

Entonces, la besó apasionadamente. Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza y se perdió en aquel beso, entregándose de nuevo a él.

—Besas muy bien —musitó ella, cuando por fin apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward.

—A ti da gusto besarte —replicó, besándola de nuevo—. Bella…

—¿Hmmm?

—Con otros hombres, ¿es también así?

—No me puedes preguntar eso.

—¿Por qué no? Parece que vamos inventando reglas a cada paso. Tú hiciste que pusiéramos nota al sexo.

—Tienes razón. No, no lo es —admitió—. Nunca ha sido así con nadie más. Solo contigo.

—A mí me ocurre lo mismo.

—No quiero hablar —susurró Bella, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y en la mandíbula—. Ya hablaremos más tarde…

—Si no quieres hablar, ¿qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó Edward, bajándole una de las hombreras del vestido.

Bella se puso de pie, frente a él. Entonces, se bajó la cremallera del vestido. Se lo quitó primero de un hombro y luego del otro, sujetándoselo durante unos segundos sobre los pechos.

Edward tragó saliva. Tenía una expresión primitiva en el rostro. Entonces, vio cómo Bella dejaba caer el vestido. Estaba frente a él, solo con unas sandalias, un tanga y un Wonderbra.

—Creo que nos quedan por comer algunos de esos bollos de chocolate —murmuró ella—, antes de que empecemos el régimen mañana.

Edward metió el último par de pantalones cortos en la maleta y la cerró.

—¿Lista?

—Sí, estoy lista —respondió ella. Estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, mirando la piscina.

Habían hecho el amor varias veces a lo largo de la noche y una vez más en la ducha. Lejos de estar cansados, se habían sentido desesperados por volver a estar juntos.

Sin embargo, cuando terminaron de hacer las maletas, Bella se había rodeado de una muralla de distancia.

—¿Por qué no nos llevamos los bollos de chocolate que nos quedan? —sugirió él—. A mí me parece que es una pena dejarlos aquí.

—Creo que no —replicó Bella, sonriendo por primera vez desde hacía una hora.

—A mí no me podrás culpar de no intentarlo —murmuró. Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando recordó algo importante—. Acuérdate de que Alice y Jasper estarán en el autocar y que tenemos juntos los asientos en el vuelo de regreso a Forks.

A Edward le habría gustado decir que le importaba un comino Alice o Jasper, pero no era del todo cierto. No quería que Jasper pensara que Bella estaba disponible. Además, aquello podría ser una manera de convencerla para que cambiara de opinión sobre él.

—Se me había olvidado —admitió ella.

Era increíble que la competitiva Bella se hubiera olvidado de la competición.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos facilitarnos las cosas. Llevémonos los bollos hasta Forks.

—Se quedan en el aeropuerto.

—En el aeropuerto. De acuerdo. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

—Entonces, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto —dijo Edward, apoyando ambas manos en la puerta para aprisionarla allí. Se inclinó sobre ella y aspiró el suave aroma que emanaba de su piel. Enseguida, vio cómo la pasión volvía a encendérsele en los ojos—. No podemos consentir que parezca que te he desatendido.

.

.

.

.

— Bella, nena. Despierta. Estamos a punto de aterrizar.

Estaba apoyada contra el hombro de Edward. Al oír aquellas palabras, se estiró y de mala gana se deshizo de los últimos vestigios de sueño. No abrió los ojos inmediatamente, sino que se tomó unos segundos para gozar con la calidez y el aroma del cuerpo de Edward. Entonces, separó los párpados y se incorporó mientras Edward le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Has dormido durante casi todo el viaje. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba…

—Has sido tanta actividad física. Además, anoche no dormiste y tampoco lo hiciste mucho la noche anterior…

Bella captó un movimiento en la fila de asientos que había detrás de la de ellos. Jasper.

Entonces, le dio un beso a Edward.

—Siento haberte mantenido despierto…

—Mmm… Ha sido un placer.

—Sí, es cierto.

Era patética. No había otro modo de definirla. Edward y ella estaban fingiendo aquello por Alice y Jasper, cuando lo que Bella estaba haciendo realmente era disfrutar de los últimos minutos de intimidad que iba a tener con él. Unas frases sugerentes, unas caricias y volvía a desearlo. Sin poder evitarlo, bajó los ojos hasta mirarle la bragueta… Oh. Edward estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

— Bella —susurró él.

Tan absorta estaba en Edward que se sorprendió mucho cuando, de repente, el avión tomó tierra y frenó sobre la pista de aterrizaje. Cuando la azafata les dio las indicaciones habituales por la megafonía del avión, Edward se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

—Nena, si no dejas de mirarme así, o, más exactamente, de mirármela, no voy a poder salir de este avión sin avergonzarnos a los dos.

—Oh.

Estuvieron unos minutos esperando para desembarcar. Resultaba muy incómodo estar esperando delante de Alice y Jasper mientras los demás pasajeros recogían su equipaje y descendían del avión.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que esta semana ha sido muy diferente de lo que me había imaginado —dijo Alice.

—Efectivamente —afirmó Bella —. Yo nunca me habría imaginado que sería tan buena.

Jasper, que estaba de pie al lado de Alice, se sonrojó. Entonces, Edward rodeó posesivamente los hombros de Bella con un brazo.

—Ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida —dijo.

Alice lo miró y sonrió.

—Llámame en alguna ocasión —le pidió.

Bella sintió unos desmesurados celos. Durante un momento de irracionalidad, sintió la tentación de abofetear a Alice.

—No lo creo —replicó Edward, mostrando así su falta de entusiasmo. Fue esto y el hecho de que los pasajeros comenzaran a moverse lo que evitó que Bella reaccionara con violencia.

Avanzó por el pasillo del avión. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que Edward y ella nunca conseguirían tener éxito como pareja. Él era corno un tarro de miel rodeado por una horda de moscas. Les gustaba a las mujeres, lo deseaban. En aquel momento no estaba interesado en Alice, pero, ¿y después? No era culpa suya que les gustara a las mujeres. Además, a él también le gustaban… durante un tiempo. La primera novia que había tenido en el instituto, nunca había salido con una mujer durante más de unas pocas semanas. Hacía años, había conseguido el récord con una chica que se llamaba Tanya. Habían salido durante un mes.

Salió al estrecho pasillo que llevaba a la terminal. Edward estaba detrás de ella.

— Bella, espera. Le dije que no tenía interés en llamarla.

Ella aminoró el paso. En realidad, no era culpa suya. Era simplemente el modo en que eran las cosas. Por lo tanto, decidió hacer algo mucho más eficaz que abofetear a Alice Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Salieron a la terminal y entonces, lo empujó a un lago y lo abrazó. Lo besó directamente en la boca, para que Alice pudiera llevarse aquel recuerdo a su casa. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Edward se mostró dispuesto a cooperar.

Bella perdió noción del tiempo, del lugar. Ni siquiera podía estar del todo segura de cómo se llamaba. Besar a Edward la afectaba de aquella manera.

.

.

.

Que les pareció… podrán al final estos tortolos estar juntos… ¿o simplemente se alejaran? Nos leemos el jueves…


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

.

.

.

Bella abrió la puerta de su piso. Jessi entró la primera y fue corriendo hasta su lugar favorito. Evidentemente, la perra estaba encantada de volver a casa. Sin embargo, Bella ya echaba a Jamaica de menos, o más exactamente, a Edward.

En Forks hacía frío y estaba lloviendo. Incluso en su piso, que siempre resultaba muy acogedor, reinaba un ambiente frío y húmedo.

Dejó la maleta en medio del salón y se quitó los zapatos. Entonces, apretó el botón del contestador para escuchar los mensajes que tenía mientras preparaba un buen fuego para terminar con el frío.

—Hola, cielo, soy yo, la tía Sue. Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar con esta máquina, pero solo te quería decir que espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien. Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tu viaje la semana que viene. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar el martes por la noche? Y tráete a Jessi contigo. Nos ha gustado tenerla con nosotros.

Sus tíos no estaban en casa cuando fue a recoger a Jessi, tras salir del aeropuerto. Bella se había sentido muy aliviada de que así fuera. No quería hablar del viaje con nadie.

Se sentó delante del fuego. Entonces, frotó los pies contra la espalda de Jessi. La perra suspiró de felicidad.

El siguiente mensaje era de un banco que le prometía muy buenas condiciones si renegociaba su hipoteca. El número tres era su dentista, para cambiar una cita que tenían para realizar una limpieza.

Mensaje cuatro.

— Bella, solo quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

Era Edward. El sonido de su voz, rica y profunda, la calentó como las cálidas aguas del Caribe. No era el mensaje de un amigo, sino el de un amante. Solo su voz evocaba los recuerdos y los sentimientos que le habían arrebatado el sentido común.

En aquel momento, el teléfono volvió a sonar. ¿Sería su tía o Edward?

—Sí.

— Bella —dijo Edward —. ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Estaba escuchando mis mensajes.

—Escucha, nena, sobre…

— Edward, no me llames así —le interrumpió ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Nena

—¿Y eso?

—Es demasiado… demasiado… Bueno, no importa, pero no me llames así. Limitémonos a Bella. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo intentaré.

—Pon todo tu empeño.

—Por ti, me esforzaré muy duramente, aunque me resultará muy duro —añadió, con cierta intencionalidad que Bella reconoció enseguida.

—Personalmente, me parece que estás es tu mejor momento cuando estás duro —susurró ella, sin poder evitarlo. Lo echaba de menos.

—En este momento, las cosas me resultan muy duras.

—Creo que estamos cambiando de tema…

—A mí me parece que hay otra palabra para definirlo —susurró él.

—Compórtate.

—Tú has empezado esta conversación.

—No… Bueno, supongo que sí. Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.

—No me gusta escuchar esas palabras.

—Basta ya. Esto es preciosamente el tipo de cosas ante las que tenemos que levantar la guardia.

—De acuerdo, nena…

—No me llames nena. Recuérdalo.

—Oh, sí, claro. Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos antes de que nos fuéramos por el camino de la perdición telefónica?

—Tú fuiste el que me empezaste a llamar en cuanto llegué a casa.

—Oh, sí… Te echo de menos, Bella —musitó, tras una pequeña pausa.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos horas? Ella también lo echaba de menos desesperadamente.

—Es domingo por la tarde. ¿Quieres venir a casa? —sugirió ella. Normalmente, Edward solía ir a cenar con ella los domingos por la tarde. ¿Qué diferencia podría suponer hacer lo un día más?

—Podría comprar una pizza de camino.

—¿De doble de queso y anchoas?

—Pensé que preferirías queso normal y que fuera vegetal.

—Empiezo el régimen mañana.

—Oh… En ese caso, compraré también una caja de bollos con chocolate.

—Me parece que ese es un buen modo de comenzar una dieta.

—Estaré allí antes de una hora —anunció él, colgando el teléfono antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Aquel era el lado negativo de acostarse con su mejor amigo. ¿Con quién se suponía que podías hablar al respecto? Bella necesitaba desesperadamente charlar con alguien.

Siempre había sido muy reservada. A pesar de que tenía muchos conocidos a los que podía llamar para salir a cenar o ir al cine, Edward era su amigo más íntimo. Jessi la escuchaba, pero no podía darle consejos. Resultaba algo difícil sacarle sugerencias a un perro.

Suponía que tendría que empezar a hablar consigo misma. De repente, vio un reflejo de su peinado caribeño en el cristal de la ventana. Tal vez aquello era parte del problema. Mentalmente seguía todavía en jamaica.

—El primer paso es quitarme estas trenzas. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la magia solo pertenecía a Jamaica. Tal vez las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

Jessi levantó la cabeza. Entonces, la volvió a bajar y cerró los ojos. Bella tampoco lo creía.

Edward hizo equilibrios con la pizza, unos donuts de chocolate y seis botellas de cerveza y llamó a la puerta del piso de Bella. No era que estuviera desesperado por verla. La había llamado y ella misma le había invitado. Igual que todos los domingos.

Oyó que ella descorría las cerraduras. Entonces, se abrió la puerta.

—Hola.

—Pizza, donuts, cerveza —anunció—. Lo esencial.

—Entra.

Edward entró en el pequeño recibidor, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuadros algo deslucidos, una vieja sudadera de la universidad, sin sujetador. El cabello húmedo, ya sin trenzas, le caía por los hombros. También se apostaba algo a que no llevaba bragas debajo de los pantalones. Estaba deliciosa.

Mientras él la miraba, los pezones de Bella se endurecieron y se irguieron contra la pechera de la sudadera.

—Dame las cervezas y deja todo lo demás encima de la mesa.

—Veo que ya te has quitado las trenzas.

—Te dije que lo haría. Eso era en Jamaica. Ahora estamos en Forks.

Edward comprendió el mensaje perfectamente. Dejó las cosas encima de la mesa y se acercó a acariciar a Jessi.

—¿Cómo estás, bonita? —le dijo a la perra—. ¿Qué tal te llevaste con todos esos gatos? Bella, ¿quieres que veamos el partido?

—Claro.

Edward encendió la televisión mientras ella llevaba platos y cubiertos al salón.

—¿Te apetece una cerveza? —gritó ella, desde la cocina.

—Claro.

Bella regresó con los platos, las servilletas y dos cervezas. Edward agarró las cervezas, que estaban a punto de caérsele. Sin querer, le rozó un pezón con los dedos.

—Lo siento —susurró, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, como si fuera un adolescente.

—No pasa nada —replicó ella—. Bueno —añadió, después de dejar todo encima de la mesa—, ¿en qué canal ponen el partido?

—Mira a ver en el cinco —contestó Edward, mientras abría la caja de la pizza. No tenía mucha hambre, pero aquello le daba algo que hacer que no fuera mirar fijamente a Bella y pensar en los pechos que había debajo de aquella sudadera.

Hicieron lo mismo de siempre. Realizaron apuestas sobre el partido, se tomaron la pizza, bebieron una cerveza cada uno y animaron a sus respectivos equipos. Allí no había brisa tropical sobre un mar transparente, ni música caribeña. Bella no iba vestida con sandalias, ni llevaba un tanga y un Wonderbra. Estaba descalza y llevaba unas ropas viejas y raídas. Su cabello no estaba recogido en sensuales trenzas ni estaban en la exótica Jamaica.

Debería haber sido como en los viejos tiempos, pero no era así. Edward la deseaba tan desesperadamente que casi no veía. Había tensión, deseo, necesidad entre ellos.

—¿Quieres un donut? —le preguntó él, de repente.

—Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a preguntar.

Ninguno de los dos miró la caja que había encima de la mesa. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y le hundió las manos en el cabello y le devoró la boca con la suya. Bella se aferró a él, estrechándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Oh, nena… Te he echado tanto de menos…

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había entre ellos podría haber comenzado en Jamaica, pero, con toda seguridad, no había terminado allí.

.

.

.

.

Bella entró en Birelli's, igual que lo había hecho durante los últimos siete años, para almorzar con Edward el jueves a las doce y media. Sin embargo, aquel día se sentía muy nerviosa.

Edward estaba sentado a la misma mesa en la que se sentaban todas las semanas. Levantó los ojos de un informe que estaba leyendo en el momento en el que ella se sentó enfrente de él.

—Hola. Veo que has podido venir.

—Sí, y tú también.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo devoró con la mirada. Se sentía como una adolescente. Inmediatamente, Ángela se acercó a ellos con dos tazas de té.

—Aquí tenéis. Os traeré lo de siempre dentro de un momento. ¿Qué tal os fue en…? ¡Dios santo! Lo hicisteis, ¿verdad? —afirmó, después de mirarlos detenidamente a ambos—. ¡Sí! ¡He ganado mucho dinero! Llevamos haciendo porras sobre vosotros desde hace un par de años. Yo sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Esperad a que se lo diga a Mike —añadió. Entonces, salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Genial. Evidentemente, Bella parecía llevar escrito en la frente que se había acostado con Edward Cullen. Sonrió muy nerviosa al resto de los clientes, que la estaban mirando fijamente. El rubor le cubrió lentamente el rostro.

—No te preocupes por eso, nena… Oh, lo siento. Se me ha olvidado.

Ángela volvió a aparecer, aquella vez con la comida.

—Aquí tenéis, un _stromboli_, una ensalada y panecillos. Hoy invita la casa.

—Ángela, no podemos…

—Confía en mí. Hoy me lo puedo permitir. Gracias a los dos. Disfrútalo —añadió, para acallar las protestas de Bella.

Edward cortó casi un cuarto del _stromboli_. En vez de colocarlo en el plato, lo tomó entre las manos y se lo ofreció a Bella.

—Toma.

Ella se inclinó y le dio un mordisco a la masa crujiente rellena de queso. Al hacerlo, rozó sin querer los labios de Edward con el dedo. Entonces, la alegría que había en los ojos de él desapareció, viéndose reemplazada por un apetito que no tenía nada que ver con la comida.

No intercambiaron historias sobre cómo les iba con el trabajo o con los compañeros. En vez de eso, el almuerzo transcurrió en un ambiente de desesperación y deseo. Bella estaba sentada enfrente de él. Cada vez que le rozaba las piernas con las suyas, que olía la colonia que él llevaba puesta, sentía que la tensión se hacía insoportable.

—¿Os apetece postre? —les preguntó Ángela.

—Para mí no —respondió ella—. Tengo que volver a mi despacho.

—Entonces hoy nos lo saltamos —dijo Edward —. Gracias, Ángela.

—No, gracias a vosotros. Que disfrutéis el resto del almuerzo —añadió, guiñándoles un ojo.

Se pusieron de pie. Edward salió detrás de Bella, tras colocarle una mano en la espalda. Los dedos parecían abrasarle la tela. Los dos se detuvieron en la acera. Entonces, él le colocó la mano en la cadera, en un gesto muy posesivo.

—¿Dónde has aparcado? —le preguntó, con la boca lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer que ella sintiera escalofríos.

—A dos manzanas de aquí. No encontré otro sitio.

—Yo estoy justo ahí enfrente. En el aparcamiento. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo?

Cruzaron la calle y esperaron en silencio a que llegara el ascensor. Bella se tomó mucho cuidado de no tocarlo, dado que no estaba segura de lo que podría ocurrir. ¿Cómo era posible que le pareciera una eternidad los cuatro días que había pasado sin sus caricias, sin sentirlo contra su cuerpo?

Las puertas se abrieron por fin. Un hombre salió del interior del ascensor. Cuando los dos entraron, Edward apretó el botón del cuarto piso. Las puertas no se habían terminado de cerrar cuando se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

La boca de él era dura y cálida, igual que su cuerpo. Bella se frotaba contra él, mientras Edward le levantaba la falda y metía la mano por debajo.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, anunciándoles que habían llegado a la cuarta planta. Se separaron, jadeando. Frenéticos.

—¿Dónde tienes el coche?

—En ese rincón. Al otro lado de esa furgoneta tan grande.

—Date prisa.

—Al lado del pasajero —dijo él, cuando llegaron junto al vehículo.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó. Entonces, se colocó a Bella sobre el regazo y cerró la puerta con fuerza. A continuación, reclinó el asiento. Ella se levantó la falda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mostrándole los muslos desnudos.

Si no hubiera estado húmeda ya de antes, la mirada de deseo y de apreciación que se dibujó en los ojos de Edward le habría bastado para estarlo. El liguero y las medias tuvieron mucho éxito.

—Oh, nena… —susurró él, acariciándole un muslo mientras se bajaba la bragueta.

Bella le agarró la cabeza entre las manos y lo besó con pasión. Le hundió la lengua en la boca mientras él le agarraba las braguitas y se las apartaba a un lado. Con la otra, la colocó encima de su erección y, con un único movimiento, la penetró. Una pasión cálida y descarnada se apoderó de ella. Dejó escapar un gemido de placer que él absorbió inmediatamente. A los pocos segundos, habían encontrado el alivio que los dos habían buscado desesperadamente.

Agotada, Bella se desmoronó encima de él, sin estar del todo segura de dónde finalizaban los latidos de su corazón ni de dónde empezaban los de él. Lo amaba tanto…

Bella salió del coche, algo perpleja y muy frustrada. No comprendía por qué Edward habría querido reunirse con ella en un parque municipal en un día tan revuelto. Sentía un profundo deseo, y allí no tendrían oportunidad de aliviarlo. A menos que encontraran un lugar recoleto para el coche, no veía cómo.

.

.

.

.

Edward la estaba esperando en un banco que había enfrente de un estanque con patos. Hacía tanto frío que tenía levantado el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Hola —le dijo Bella —. Hace mucho frío. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a mi coche?

Edward se puso de pie para saludarla, pero no la tocó.

—No. Allí nos distraeríamos muy fácilmente. Por eso quería que nos viéramos aquí hoy. Aquí no hay oportunidad alguna —dijo, sin su habitual sonrisa.

Ella se sentó en el banco. Tampoco sonreía. Aquello le daba muy mala espina. Edward se sentó a su lado.

— Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Ella tuvo que contenerse para no gritar. En vez de eso, se armó de valor.

—Esto no funciona.

Sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago. Siempre había sabido que llegaría aquel día. Nunca lo había dudado, ni siquiera desde el primer beso. Comprobó la fecha en la esfera de su reloj.

—Catorce días. Esperaba que podríamos batir un récord personal contigo y conseguir superar el mes, pero supongo que ya no podrá ser.

Jesús. Su voz era completamente odiosa. Parecía llena de rencor, pero no le importó. Así al menos evitó echarse a llorar como una niña y suplicarle que no terminara aquella aventura, que era en realidad lo que le apetecía hacer. No suplicaría.

—Maldita sea… ¿Me quieres escuchar?

—Tienes toda mi atención.

—No podemos seguir así. No podemos seguir solo con relaciones sexuales.

—Pero eso es todo…

—A eso me refiero. Estamos juntos constantemente, aunque no les podría llamar citas a nuestros encuentros. Algunas veces comemos juntos, otras vamos al cine, pero siempre es por el sexo. Es estupendo, pero es lo único que nos queda. Cuanto más nos unimos físicamente, más te distancias tú emocionalmente. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esto nos está destruyendo.

—Bueno, puedo decir que es un modo único de romper una relación —le espetó, sintiendo un dolor terrible.

—Cada vez que trato de hablar de matrimonio, me distraes. Ahora no quiero que me distraigas. Cásate conmigo.

—No.

— Bella —susurró él, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla—, llevo esperándote toda mi vida. El resto de las mujeres solo fueron un alocado intento por salir corriendo de lo que tenía delante de los ojos. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Todas eran completamente opuestas a ti. Por supuesto, no duraba con ellas mucho tiempo. No podía ser. Supongo que soy algo lento, pero por fin lo he comprendido. Eres lo que he querido siempre y lo que siempre querré. Te amo. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que me duele…

Aquello era algo que Bella comprendía muy bien, pero decidió cauterizarlo con monosílabos.

—No.

— Bella, tú me quieres… —murmuró, agarrándole las manos—… y estoy completamente seguro de que estás enamorada de mí.

Ella lo miraba sin decir nada. Esperaba que terminara pronto. Sentía que al menos le debía escucharlo, pero no podría soportarlo mucho tiempo.

—Nena, siempre ha habido un vínculo muy fuerte entre nosotros. Desde la primera vez que te encontré llorando entre los bosques que hay detrás de mi casa… ¿Te acuerdas en jamaica? ¿Te acuerdas del Caribe? Nuestra relación es como el océano. Las mareas cambian. Algunas veces son tranquilas, otras rizadas, pero siempre están presentes…

—Es una comparación preciosa. Ojalá pudiera creérmelo… Tú eres un vendedor muy persuasivo, pero no puedo.

—Por favor, Bella no nos hagas esto.

—No soy yo quien lo hace. Tú eres el que me está dando un ultimátum. ¿Has dicho que es el matrimonio o nada?

—He tratado de verlo a tu modo, Bella, pero no es suficiente. Quiero despertarme y sentir tu calor a mi lado cada mañana. Quiero envejecer contigo…

—No creo que podamos tener ninguna de esas dos cosas.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Que tienes tanto miedo que no ves las cosas claras. Cuando éramos amigos, era algo seguro y fácil, ¿verdad? Con los amigos se puede mantener una cómoda distancia. ¿Y los hombres con los que has salido? Nunca ha habido verdaderos sentimientos. Todo ha sido, agradable, seguro y a distancia. En realidad no te hizo ningún daño que Jasper te traicionara, ¿a que no?

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tienes relaciones de puerta giratoria. ¿Acaso hay en ellas sentimientos? ¡No me hagas reír!

—Sí, al menos yo lo admito. Tú mantienes a todo el mundo a distancia. A tus tíos, a mí, a tus compañeros de trabajo. Pocos días antes de que nos marcháramos a jamaica me dijiste que era retrasado emocionalmente y que tú eras la causa, pero creo que es mejor que des un paso atrás y que vuelvas a analizar la situación. Mírate al espejo. ¿Sabes por qué yo soy el último hombre con el que te casarías? Escóndete detrás de todas las mujeres con las que he salido si eso hace que te sientas mejor, pero la verdad es que no quieres casarte conmigo porque sentirías demasiado, Bella.

—Bueno, espero que ahora te sientas mejor, porque yo no.

—No se trata de sentirse mejor, sino de salvar lo nuestro.

—¿Qué me ofreces? ¿El matrimonio o nada?

—Yo no lo veo de otra manera.

—Entonces, supongo que no nos queda nada que decir.

Edward se puso de pie y la miró.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme, nena, pero quiero que sepas que ni soy barato, ni gratis ni fácil. Tengo un precio muy alto. Tú.

Con eso, se marchó. Al contrario que cuando sus padres la habían abandonado, Bella sabía que aquella vez Edward no regresaría. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que el dolor que sentía fuera más soportable.

.

.

.

Uff estos si que son complicado… la verdad entiendo a Edward, él no puede estar arrastrándose por ella siempre, es hora que Bella se juegue por él o no lo creen? Jshajdh nos leemos el lunes.. que estén super cuídense…


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

.

.

.

Edward estaba sentado a la mesa de siempre en Birelli's, haciendo como que revisaba un informe. Habían pasado dos días desde que se había reunido con Bella en el parque. Ni ella había llamado ni él tampoco. No había habido partidos de hockey, ni sexo. Ni Bella. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había echado de menos el sexo, pero lo que realmente le había faltado había sido ella. Era como si le hubieran amputado una parte esencial de su cuerpo.

—Llega tarde —dijo Ángela—. ¿Dónde está? Bella nunca llega tarde.

—No sé si va a venir…

—Vendrá —le aseguró Ángela—. Mira, ahí está. Ya te había dicho yo que vendría.

Edward vio a Bella en la acera a través de los ventanales del restaurante. Un profundo alivio se apoderó de él. Ya podía admitirlo. Había tenido tanto miedo de que ella no acudiera… Sin embargo, estaba allí. Juntos podrían solucionarlo todo.

Bella lo miró a través del cristal, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Cuando llegó a la puerta del restaurante, dudó. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y siguió andando.

—Era Bella. ¿No era esa Bella? —le preguntó Ángela perpleja—. ¿La que acaba de marcharse?

Edward gruñó. Sintió deseos de salir detrás de ella, de pedirle una y otra vez que se casara con él hasta que ella accediera, pero ya lo había intentado antes y no había funcionado.

—Anula la ensalada y tráeme el _stromboli_ ahora mismo —dijo, con una voz tan tranquila que le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

—Esas son las palabras más tristes que he escuchado nunca —susurró Ángela, enjugándose una lágrima.

Edward estaba completamente de acuerdo.

.

.

.

Bella giró la silla y contempló la vista de Forks que se divisaba desde la ventana de su despacho. Contemplar la ciudad al atardecer era algo que siempre le gustaba. Sin embargo, aquella vez, no le produjo emoción alguna.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa. Se sentía vacía por dentro. Sin embargo, aquello era preferible al sufrimiento. Cerró los ojos. ¿Sería así el resto de su vida? ¿Conseguiría superar el vacío? Tal vez. Se había sentido así antes, cada vez que sus padres prometían ir a buscarla, pero sin presentarse nunca. No era una sensación nueva, pero antes Edward siempre la había ayudado a superarla. En aquellos momentos estaba sola.

Se puso el abrigo, tomó su maletín y cerró la puerta del despacho. Como si fuera con piloto automático, se dirigió al ascensor y bajó al aparcamiento. Tras meterse en su coche, se sumergió en el tráfico de los que regresaban a sus casas.

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde la última vez que se había visto con Edward, en el parque. Llevaba cinco semanas sintiéndose como si le faltara una parte muy importante de su vida. ¿Tendría él razón? ¿Sería verdad que mantenía las distancias con todo el mundo? Siempre había creído que ser reservada era parte de su personalidad, pero no había habido nada de reservado en la pasión que había mostrado en Jamaica.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de la casa de sus tíos Decidió acercarse al lugar que le había servido de refugio desde la infancia. Durante el último mes, había encontrado una excusa tras otra para no aceptar las invitaciones a cenar de su tía. No quería hablar de Jamaica con ella.

Aparcó el coche y se acercó a la casa. Abrió la puerta trasera y entró directamente a la cocina. Su tía estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, navegando por internet con una copa de vino al lado. Había dos ensaladas preparadas sobre la encimera.

—Hola.

—¡ Bella! —exclamó la mujer, al verla—. Te he echado mucho de menos… Estábamos empezando a creer que ya no nos querías —añadió. Entonces, se levantó y se acercó a su sobrina. Su sonrisa se vio reemplazada por un gesto de preocupación al mirarla fijamente—. Cielo, ¿qué te pasa?

Sin poder evitarlo, Bella se echó a llorar y se lanzó a los brazos de su tía. Los sollozos hacían que sus palabras fueran completamente incoherentes. Cuando finalmente pudo tranquilizarse, se sintió muy avergonzada.

—Lo siento…

—No te atrevas a disculparte, cielo mío —replicó Sue, acariciándole el pelo y obligándola a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Bella trató de recuperar la compostura. Sue se dirigió al fregadero y tomó un poco de papel de cocina, que mojó y ofreció a su sobrina.

—Suénate —le dijo, como si tuviera seis años.

Bella se sonó. No sabía qué hacer. En realidad no había pensado ir a casa de sus tíos y no sabía qué decir.

—No quería…

—Shh. ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando a que vengas a pedirme algo? No me gusta que estés triste, pero me alegro de que estés aquí. Llevo una vida entera esperando este momento. Por supuesto, siempre fue así…

—¿De qué estás hablando, tía Sue?

—Tu tío Harry y yo descubrimos que no podíamos tener hijos pocos años después de casarnos. Probablemente hoy no significaría mucho, pero hace treinta y cinco años no se sabía mucho sobre la infertilidad ni teníamos el dinero para poder hacer algo al respecto. Entonces, Renne y Charlie te tuvieron a ti. Eras una niña maravillosa. Inteligente y bonita. Yo traté de alegrarme por ellos, pero… No te cuidaban bien. Vivían como vagabundos, yendo de un lado a otro, donde les apetecía. Muchas noches, me dormía pensando que podrías no tener suficiente para comer ni un lugar en el que dormir.

Las palabras de su tía despertaron muchos recuerdos en ella. Inmediatamente, se acordó de las noches en las que se había ido a la cama y se había despertado en el asiento trasero del coche de sus padres con un enorme vacío en el estómago.

—Tú eras muy inteligente —prosiguió su tía—, pero ellos nunca se quedaban en un sitio el tiempo suficiente corno para que tú pudieras asistir a la guardería o al parvulario. Cuando te dejaron con nosotros, me alegré mucho. Entonces, me avergoncé mucho, igual que me avergüenzo ahora, de sentirme tan feliz por algo que a ti te causaba tanto dolor. Para nosotros, fuiste una bendición. No hacía más que pensar que un día, si te daba suficiente espacio y te mostraba lo mucho que te queríamos, tú nos aceptarías y nos querrías a cambio. Lo siento mucho, Bella, pero pensé que estarías mejor con nosotros. Nunca evité que Renne y Charlie vinieran a verte, pero tampoco los animé. Te quería para mí sola.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro de Sue. Sin pararse a pensarlo, Bella se levantó y fue a abrazar a su tía.

Siempre la habían querido. Durante todos aquellos años la habían amado. No la habían cuidado solo por obligación, sino porque la querían. Ella había sido una bendición para los dos.

—Pensaba que no hacías que me marchara porque eras demasiado buena, como hacías con los gatos.

—¿Te acuerdas de Bart, aquel gato tan grande que vino a casa en la primavera en que te pusimos los aparatos en los dientes?

—Sí.

—Te parecías tanto a él… ¿Te acuerdas que solías ponerle comida y ver cómo se la tomaba? Cada día te ibas acercando un poco más, pero nunca te dejaba tocarlo. Entonces, Reyna y él se hicieron amigos y dejaste de intentar acariciarlo porque ya no estaba solo.

—Sí, me acuerdo.

—Tú eras como ese gato. Solitaria y distante, pero entonces encontraste a Edward y tu tío y yo supimos que todo iba a salir bien, aunque eso nunca evitó que quisiéramos que te acercaras un poco más a nosotros.

—Lo siento…

—Cielo, es difícil aprender a confiar en la gente. Seguramente creías que te podrías volver a ver abandonada. Tal vez deberíamos haberte buscado ayuda para que te apoyara a superar aquel trauma, pero el dinero no nos sobraba. Creíamos que si te dábamos mucho amor, un día aprenderías a querernos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué no me querían, tía?

—No lo sé. Nunca lo comprendí. Tal vez porque Renne era la más joven de la familia y estaba algo mimada. Tal vez porque es su modo de ser. Descubrirás a lo largo de la vida que algunas veces las preguntas no tienen respuesta.

—Eso no me basta. Yo necesito saber los porqués.

—Tienes que olvidarte de todo eso y seguir con tu vida. Creo que ya has encontrado tu propio porqué y te equivocas. Mírame, Bella —le ordenó Sue, agarrándola de la barbilla—. Tus padres te dejaron aquí y no regresaron nunca. Se merecían todo lo peor por eso, sobre todo porque en algunas ocasiones te dijeron que vendrían y nunca lo hicieron. Sin embargo, necesitas darte cuenta de que son ellos los que tienen el problema y no tú. Supongo que hace tiempo decidieron que a ti no te importaba y que no dejarías que volvieran a hacerte daño.

—Ya no pueden hacerme daño. No tienen ningún control sobre mi vida ni sobre mí.

—Desgraciadamente, te equivocas. Sigues dejando que te controlen. El miedo que tienes a sentirte abandonada, a dejar que alguien se te acerque demasiado… ese es el poder que les has dado a lo largo de tu vida. Si no consigues superar eso, nunca te darás cuenta de tu potencial. No dejes que te amarguen la vida… Y sobre todo no dejes que arruinen lo que puedas tener con Edward —añadió. Al oír aquellas palabras, Bella volvió a tomar asiento.

—¿Qué dices de Edward?

—Nos llamó hace unas semanas. Te ama, Bella. Está tan enamorado de ti que casi no puede soportarlo. Igual que tú lo amas a él. Harry y yo nos dimos cuenta hace muchos años…

—Pero todas sus novias… todas esas relaciones…

— Bella, esas historias nunca fueron relaciones. Solo eran lo que un hombre sabe hacer mejor: huir aterrado. Si te fijas bien, Edward también se parece mucho a Bart. Su madre murió completamente alcoholizada y luego su padre fue de mujer en mujer, sin prestarle ninguna atención. Él estuvo tan abandonado como tú. Tampoco confía en la gente con facilidad. Sin embargo, desde el día en que os conocisteis, tú fuiste como Reyna y él como Bart. Nunca he visto dos personas más destinadas a estar juntas ni que tardaran tanto tiempo en darse cuenta.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, asimilando las palabras de Sue.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes?

—Porque tu corazón no estaba preparado para escucharlo.

—¿Y si…?

—La vida no viene con garantía, Bella. Lo único que se puede hacer es amar como si no hubiera mañana y esperar que todo salga bien.

Bella consiguió superar la represión de años y abrazó a Sue. Con su tía en brazos, encontró el valor para pronunciar las palabras que nunca le había podido decir antes.

—Te quiero…

.

.

.

Jessi la siguió mientras Bella sacaba una caja de cartón del armario y la llevaba al salón. Era solo una caja de zapatos, pero, cuando retiró la tapa, las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente. Aquella caja era como una cápsula del tiempo.

Sacó una foto. Habían pasado veinticinco años. Una pensativa Bella estaba entre sus padres. Recordaba aquel día tan claramente como si hubiera sido ayer.

—Estos son, Jessi —le dijo a la perra—. Habíamos parado en un circo ambulante. Ellos se lo estaban pasando estupendamente, pero yo estaba cansada y tenía hambre. Nos habíamos pasado la noche en el coche. No había habido dinero para desayunar, pero sí lo había habido para el circo.

A lo largo de los años, se había preguntado muchas veces si la habrían abandonado porque no era lo suficientemente divertida, o lo suficientemente lista o lo suficientemente guapa. Tal vez se había quejado demasiado. Se había preguntado todas aquellas cosas más veces de las que quería admitir. En cierto modo, sentía que los había fallado.

Jessi apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo, como si quisiera consolarla. Bella miró a la perra y se preguntó por qué la habrían abandonado en la perrera. Se había preguntado en muchas ocasiones si habría sido porque se comportaba mal o porque era mala. Al final, había dejado de hacerse preguntas. Jessi era maravillosa y ella la adoraba. Afortunadamente, se habían encontrado.

Dejó la foto en el sofá y sacó un montón de papeles. Eran poemas, notas, sobres que nunca había enviado. Confesiones de una adolescente confusa. La ira, la humillación, la amargura… Todo estaba allí, guardado para poder entregárselo un día a sus padres.

Una infinita tristeza se apoderó de ella. Aquello había ocupado una gran parte de su vida, tantos años que era difícil olvidar. Se sentó en el suelo, ante la chimenea. La mano le temblaba cuando acercó el primer sobre al fuego. A medida que las llamas empezaron a lamerlo y a quemar las puntas, una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. Entonces, sintió un profundo alivio. Con cada trozo de papel le resultaba más fácil y las lágrimas caían con más fluidez. Entonces, arrojó también la caja y la tapa y dejó que el fuego devorara todos aquellos recuerdos.

Lo único que salvó fue la foto. Entonces, la recogió y se dispuso a arrojarla también al fuego, pero en el último momento cambió de opinión. La amargura y el dolor habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, necesitaba recordar quién era y de dónde venía. Ya podía mirar la foto y recordar por qué todo aquello no importaba. Su corazón había comprendido por fin el mensaje.

.

.

.

Edward no pudo romper la costumbre de acudir todos los jueves a Birelli's. Aunque habían pasado cinco semanas desde que Bella había dejado de reunirse allí con él. En vez de hablar con ella, se pasaba la hora del almuerzo leyendo informes.

De repente, Ángela se acercó a su mesa y dejó una taza de té.

— Ángela, ya me has servido antes.

—Sí, pero a ella no.

Edward levantó la cabeza y sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de detenérsele. Bella estaba en la puerta del restaurante. Entonces, con aspecto fuerte, pero vulnerable, empezó a avanzar hacia él. El tiempo parecía haberle afilado el rostro.

—¿Te importa si me siento?

—Es tu sitio.

—Volveré enseguida con una ensalada —dijo Ángela, mientras Bella tomaba asiento.

—Espera. Tomaré un _stromboli_ de pollo y espinacas.

—Pero si siempre tomas ensalada.

—Lo sé, pero siempre he querido tomar _stromboli_, así que eso va a ser lo que voy a tomar.

—Por supuesto —replicó Ángela, con una sonrisa, mientras se marchaba hacia la barra.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Conocidos? Edward no lo sabía. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que la amaba y de que la había echado mucho de menos.

—Bueno, ¿has venido para decirme que te vas a casar conmigo?

—De hecho, sí.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Porque es el único modo en el que puedo tener relaciones sexuales contigo —contestó, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y nada más?

—Sí —contestó ella—. Te quiero, Edward …

—También me querías antes, pero no parecía serte suficiente.

Bella le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Al notar su aliento, a Edward le pareció que había vuelto a la vida.

—Ya no tengo miedo. Ya no temo amarte ni me asusta dejar que tú me ames a mí.

—¿Cómo sé que no vas a volver a sentir temor? Cuando te encontré en el bosque, hace más de veinte años, tú me devolviste también la vida. Llevaba meses sufriendo. Tú me hiciste sentirme completo. Estar lejos de ti durante estas semanas… No podría volver a soportarlo, Bella.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, lo mismo que yo tengo que confiar en ti. Quiero envejecer a tu lado. Te necesito. Tú eres el flujo y el reflujo de mi marca. Tú has provocado el cambio que mi vida necesitaba.

—Igual que tú eres la arena de mi costa, mi ancla, mi constante…

Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una cajita que se había llevado de Jamaica y que había tenido encima desde aquel día. Se sentía muy nervioso.

Ella abrió la caja y encontró un anillo de diseño muy sencillo. Estaba formado por dos tiras de metal, que se entrelazaban la una sobre la otra sin romperse, unidas para siempre.

—Es precioso —susurró. Edward le tomó inmediatamente la mano.

—Podemos buscar uno de diamantes si…

—No. Este es el anillo que quiero. ¿Cuándo me lo compraste?

—Cuando estábamos en Jamaica. El día en que me declaré. Emmett tenía una…

—Déjame adivinarlo —comentó ella, riendo—. Emmett tenía una prima que trabaja en una joyería.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Creo que Emmett es un hombre con muchos contactos —susurró Bella antes de besarlo.

Fue simplemente el casto beso de una promesa, pero, a pesar de todo, desató el deseo entre ellos. Bella se apartó. Sentía la misma necesidad que expresaban los ojos de Edward.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti —añadió.

Sacó un sobre del bolso y lo dejó encima de la mesa, delante de él. Edward lo abrió y sacó dos billetes de avión para Jamaica y la confirmación de la reserva de la suite nupcial en Arenas Calientes.

—¿Tan segura estabas de mí?

—No, pero estaba segura de nosotros No estaba dispuesta a dejarte escapar.

Ángela llegó en aquel momento con el _stromboli_.

—¿Te importaría llevártelo?

La camarera volvió a recoger el plato con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Claro que no. ¿Queréis que os traiga el postre?

—No hace falta. Creo que nos tomaremos unos donuts de chocolate por el camino.

.

.

.

FIN…

Haaaaaaaaaaaa….. listoo al fin el fin…. Ajjaja… el epilogo es súper cortito, lo subiré mañana… espero que les guste… a mi me gusto mucho¡ nos leemos… quien sabe… a lomejor vuelvo con otra historia :D


	15. epilogo

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

.

.

.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo a Jamaica. Me alegro mucho de volver a verlos —dijo Emmett, con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

—Estamos encantados de estar de vuelta —comentó Bella.

—Estamos aquí de luna de miel —anunció Edward, del mismo modo en que le había dicho a todo el mundo que se habían casado aquella misma mañana.

—¿Se han casado aquí en Jamaica? —preguntó Emmett, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—No. Nos casamos en Forks, para que nuestras familias pudieran asistir —dijo Bella. Para ella, había sido muy importante ver la felicidad de sus tíos y que el tío Harry la llevara al altar—. Si nos hubiéramos casado aquí, os habríamos invitado a Rose y a ti.

—Es tan romántico… Esta isla es mágica —susurró Emmett—. Como ocurrió con Rose y conmigo.

Bella sonrió, sintiendo que el corazón le estallaba de felicidad.

—¿Cómo están Rose y los chicos? —quiso saber Edward.

—Estupendos. Soy un hombre muy afortunado.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo soy —afirmó Bella, abrazándose a Edward.

—Sería un honor para mí que me permitieran prepararles una mesa muy especial para esta noche, con un menú también muy especial, si no les importa bajar un poco tarde a cenar. Mi primo es ahora el chef.

—Estaríamos encantados —afirmó Bella, riendo—. Ahora no estamos vestidos para bajar a cenar y además queremos dar un paseo por la playa.

—Ah… Veo que les gustan las puestas de sol espectaculares…

—Sí —dijo Bella, tras intercambiar una mirada de anhelo y de promesa con Edward. Sentía un calor que probablemente no podría aliviarle la brisa del mar—. Si, a los dos nos gustan mucho las puestas de sol. Son…

—Muy excitantes —dijo Edward, terminando la frase por ella. Entonces, esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—Excelente. Estaré encantado de servirles la cena esta noche. Que disfruten de la puesta de sol.

El corazón de Bella latía a toda velocidad cuando Edward y ella salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a caminar por la arena. El sencillo vestido blanco que ella llevaba puesto permitía que se le reflejaran en las piernas los últimos rayos del sol. Edward le agarró la mano y comenzaron a pasear por la costa, dejando que el agua les lamiera los tobillos. Bella lo miró y vio que él tenía los ojos llenos de ardor y de promesas.

El sol terminó de ponerse en el horizonte en medio de un crisol espectacular de rosas y naranjas. En una íntima zona de la playa jamaicana, que Bella consideraba ya como propia, ella se perdió entre el calor de los brazos de Edward y la pasión de sus besos.

Bañados por el crepúsculo y las cálidas aguas del Caribe, Edward la hizo sentarse sobre la arena.

—Todavía no ha oscurecido —murmuró, afirmando más que objetando.

Él extendió la mano y le tocó un seno. Comenzó a acariciarle el pezón a través de la tela mientras le mordisqueaba ávidamente el cuello.

—Lo sé…

—¿Sabes lo que es esto? —le preguntó Bella, mientras le sacaba la camisa del pantalón y le acariciaba apasionadamente el pecho y el vientre. Lo deseaba tanto como la primera vez. Estaba segura de que así sería siempre entre ellos. Ardiente, apasionado y…— … casi indecente.

.

.

.

.

Como les dije ayer, es demasiado corto lo se, pero es lo que hay (como se dice aquí xd)… estoy tentada a subir otra historia… pero no estoy segura.. espero que nos leamos pronto :D y obvio que le allá gustado la historia, tanto como me gusto a mi :P


End file.
